Les Aventures de Kyrielle
by Maurore
Summary: Kyrielle, Elfe de Mirkwood va devoir aider la compagnie de Thorin. Seulement, elle n'avait pas prévu tout ce qui allait lui arriver lors de ce voyage. Venez lire les Aventures de Kyrielle pour en savoir plus.
1. prologue

**Bonjour, me voilà avec une nouvelle fiction sur le Hobbit :) **

**J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira et que vous la trouverez mieux que _Faith de Sahel_ (que j'arrête d'écrire mais que je laisse en ligne)**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vos avis sont les bienvenu :D**

**bisous xx**

* * *

Kyrielle, Elfe de Mirkwood, va se voir suivre la compagnie de Thorin Ecu-de-chêne. Comment va réagir Thranduil, Roi de la Forêt Noire, quand il va se rendre compte que sa petite protégée s'est enfuie avec les nains ? Comment va se terminé cette quête ? Azog va t-il réussir à obtenir ce qu'il souhaite : la mort de Thorin ?

Entre guerre, amitié, mort et amour, venez découvrir les aventures de Kyrielle.


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, voilà le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fiction.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira et vos avis me feront extrêmement plaisir :) alors n'hésité surtout pas ^^**

**Ce qui est en _italique _se sont les paroles en Elfique. Et _italique gras _les pensées de Kyrielle. **

**Bonne lecture, **

**xx**

* * *

1.

Kyrielle, comme à son habitude, errait dans le grand jardin royale. Elle aimait beaucoup la nature, s'occuper des animaux, qu'ils soient sauvages ou domestiques. S'était sa passion. Et voir la Forêt Noire, son royaume, être détruit par le mal la mettait au plus bas. Voir sa forêt devenir moche, malade et envahit d'araignées et d'orcs.

Kyrielle était une passionné de la nature, elle pouvait rester dehors au petit matin jusqu'à la tomber de la nuit. Elle aimait à observer les arbres, la pousse des plantes, regarder les insectes survoler les fleurs et le ciel, écouter le chant des oiseaux. Tout cela la passionnait. C'était une amoureuse de la nature, comme sa mère l'était avant sa mort il y a six cent ans.

La jeune Elfe ne s'était pas remise de la mort de ses parents et c'est donc Thranduil, ami proche de ses parents, qui s'est occupé d'elle et de sa sœur Tauriel, comme de ses propres filles. Kyrielle avait une grande estime pour le Roi et lui devait beaucoup. Sans lui, elles ne seraient sans doute pas à Mirkwood, à être aussi heureuse et épanouie.

Allongée dans l'herbe, Kyrielle regardait le ciel bleu comme elle le faisait avant chaque dîner. Elle était seule et tranquille, seulement un bruit la fît se redresser sur les coudes. Ce bruit, qui persistait, elle le reconnut : c'était le cor qui annonçait l'arriver d'invités ou d'autres personnes, prévenant ainsi le Roi. La jeune Elfe se leva et se mit à courir en direction de l'entrée. Curieuse comme elle était, il fallait à tout prix qu'elle regarde qui cheminait à travers différents ponts en pierre, passa entre des petites cascades, monta des escaliers pour finalement arriver près du Trône de Thranduil, ou celui-ci y était agréablement installé.

-Qui est-ce ? D**emanda t-elle en regardant La garde du Roi arriver suivit d'une troupe.**

-Nous allons le découvrir. **Lui répondit froidement Thranduil.**

-J'ai le droit de rester cette fois ?** Elle se tourne vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres.**

-Ne joue pas avec moi Kyrielle.** Il la regarde et elle baisse immédiatement la tête.** Tu peux rester, à une condition : Tu ne parles pas.

-Très bien..

Thranduil l'agaçait quand il était froid avec elle. Elle n'aimait pas ce côté là de lui, quand il lui parlait ainsi. Elle avait l'impression de n'être qu'un simple garde, un étranger voir même un animal de compagnie alors qu'elle était sa fille adoptive. Des fois elle se demandait s'il ne l'oubliait pas. Kyrielle était plutôt du genre à se rebeller, un peu comme sa sœur, mais quand elle était devant son Roi, aussitôt elle devenait docile, sage et obéissante. Il avait un pouvoir sur elle qu'aucun autre n'avait et il en jouait beaucoup.

Legolas arriva en tête, saluant son père poing sur le cœur et baissant légèrement la tête. Kyrielle eu droit à un faible sourire avant que son demi-frère ne se retourne vers le Roi en lui expliquant qu'ils avaient trouvés ces nains lors d'une chasse aux araignées. La jeune Elfe regarda les nains et ils étaient vraiment sales, dans leur barbes et cheveux se trouvaient des bouts de toiles d'araignées, leur visages étaient plein de terre à certains endroit et d'où elle se tenait, elle pouvait sentir leur odeur nauséabonde. Ils avaient grandement besoin d'un bain. Kyrielle vit sa sœur, tenir un des nains par l'épaule. Il était plutôt mignon, brun aux yeux marron, imberbe et assez grand pour un nain.

-Mettez les dans les geôles, vérifier qu'ils n'est plus rien sur eux. **Ordonna le Roi qui s'était levé de son trône.**

-Bien père. _Emmenez-les. _**Dit Legolas aux gardes qui l'accompagnait.**

-J'aimerais m'entretenir avec leur chef, **intervint Thranduil, fixant l'un d'eux en particulier.**

_-Vous avez entendu._

Ils partirent, traînant les nains avec eux en direction des geôles. Tauriel lança un furtif regard vers sa sœur, qui elle, observait le nain qui était rester sous les ordres de Thranduil. Le nain avait les cheveux noir parsemés de mèches grises, il se tenait droit, les mains liés devant lui et la tête haute. **_Il n'est pas comme les autres_**, se dit Kyrielle en l'observant attentivement, **_il a quelque chose en plus. Une attitude princière._**

-Que faisiez-vous dans la forêt ? **Questionna Thranduil en tournant autour du nain. **Répondez moi. **Ajouta l'Elfe voyant que son invité ne parlait pas. **

-Cela ne vous regarde pas. **Dit-il enfin, toujours le regard devant lui.**

-J'ai tous les droits de savoir : je suis Roi et vous êtes sur mes Terres.

-Et alors ? **Dit le nain en regardant Thranduil qui venait de se mettre face à lui. Kyrielle continuait d'écouter en se tenant près du trône, les mains dans le dos.**

-Vous vous lancer dans la reconquête de votre Montagne ? **Il tourna autour de lui avant de s'arrêter derrière le nain. **On pourrait croire qu'il s'agit d'une noble quête. Une quête dans laquelle vous allez reconquérir votre Royaume et tuer le Dragon.

-Oh..**S'exclama la jeune Elfe en ouvrant les yeux. Thranduil fronça les sourcils et la regarda avant qu'elle ne baisse la tête en s'excusant.**

-Quant à moi, je pense plutôt à une tentative de cambriolage ou quelque chose de ce genre. **Il s'approche du nain et se penche vers lui. **Vous avez trouvez un moyen d'entrer, n'est-ce pas ? Vous rechercher ce qui vous donnerait le droit de gouverner. Le Joyau du Roi : L'Arkenstone.

Et Kyrielle comprit que le nain qui était face à eux était Thorin Ecu-de-chêne. Elle ouvrit encore plus grand les yeux en répétant le nom du joyau avant de se faire réprimander par Thranduil, qui la chassa immédiatement. Elle ne se fit pas priée et s'en alla en prenant l'escalier derrière elle. Thorin Ecu-de-chêne était ici, à Eryn Lasgalen, prisonnier de Thranduil. Mais s'il voulait reprendre sa Montagne, comme l'avait dit son Roi, ça voulait dire qu'il essaierais de s'échapper. Seulement les portes des geôles étaient solides et ne pouvaient s'ouvrir qu'à l'aide des clés que le gardien des clés avait sur lui. Ça n'allait pas être simple, surtout qu'ils étaient tous enfermés, du moins c'est ce que tout le monde pensait.

La jeune Elfe se rendit dans sa chambre, proche de celle de Tauriel, et réfléchit. Elle, qui depuis qu'elle savait se battre voulait partir à la découverte de la Terre du Milieu et de tous les autres peuples y vivant, avait peut-être trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici. Seulement il fallait trouver un bon moyen pour les faire sortir d'ici sans se faire voir. Elle réfléchit longuement jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve. Kyrielle sourit fièrement avant de sortir une nouvelle fois de sa chambre et d'aller, le plus discrètement possible, vers les geôles. Elle y arriva et elle était seule. Tant mieux. L'Elfe descendit les marches et chercha à travers les cellules, le nain dénommé Thorin. Elle le trouva dans l'une d'elle et elle s'accroupit devant celle-ci, les mains sur les barreaux.

-Je dois vous parlez, **commença t-elle mais le nain ne fit même pas attention à elle. **J'ai un plan d'évasion..**il tourna sa tête vers elle, fronçant les sourcils. **Enfin, une partie.

-Pourquoi nous aider ?

-Parce que j'ai besoin de sortir d'ici, de voir de nouvelles choses, de nouveaux peuples. Je me sens enfermée ici depuis cinq cent cinquante ans et puis, mon peuple n'a rien fait pour vous aider à reprendre votre Montagne lorsque le Dragon est arrivé alors j'aimerais vous apporté mon aide.

-Je ne fais pas confiance aux Elfes. **Soupira Thorin en croisant les bras.**

-Et je vous comprends mais s'il vous plaît, laisser moi vous aidez..**Elle le regarde mais il ne dit plus rien.**

-Thorin, laissons lui une chance. **Intervint un vieux nain dans la cellule d'à côté. **Elle est notre seule chance.

-Qui te dit que ce n'est pas une ruse de ce maudit Roi ? **S'énerva Thorin en regardant la jeune Elfe.**

-Je vous assure que ce n'est pas une ruse. **Elle le suppliais du regard.**

-Thorin, le jour de Durin approche, accepte. **Lui dit une nouvelle fois le vieux nain et Thorin semblait réfléchir.**

-Que voulez-vous en échange ?

-Rien, juste un peu de liberté.

-Quel est votre plan ? **Elle sourit et au moment d'expliquer son plan, la voix de quelqu'un résonna dans ses oreilles.**

-Kyrielle ! **L'Elfe rousse se remis debout et se tourna pour faire face à sa sœur. **Que fait-tu ici ?

-Rien..

-Dit moi la vérité !

-Mais rien, j'ai le droit de venir ici..

-Non justement tu n'as pas le droit Kyrielle. Tu ne fais pas partie de la Garde du Roi, tu n'es pas garde, ni gardienne des clés. Tu n'es que la pupille du Roi, tu dois rester dans ta chambre, dans les jardins ou près du Roi. Mais pas ici, imagine que s'étaient des orcs Kyrielle.

-Je ne suis plus une enfant Tauriel ! **S'exclama la plus jeune. **Tu crois que je ne sais rien de la vie mais j'ai appris.

-Retourne vers le Roi, **ordonna Tauriel.**

-Je vais te prouver que je ne suis plus une enfant.

Elle fît demi-tour, monta les escaliers avec hâte et serpenta à travers divers chemin pour se rendre à sa chambre. Seulement, elle n'avait pas prévu de bousculer quelqu'un et de ne pas savoir qui il est.

Cette personne est le commencement du début.


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, le deuxième chapitre est en ligne :)**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira et vos avis me feront extrêmement plaisir :) alors n'hésité surtout pas ^^**

**Ce qui est en _italique _se sont les paroles en Elfique. Et _italique gras _les pensées de Kyrielle ou autres personnages. **

**Bonne lecture, **

**xx**

* * *

2.

La rousse tournait autour d'elle-même, recherchant la personne ou la chose qu'elle venait de bousculer en vain. Il n'y avait rien, le long couloir était vide et il n'y avait personne. Avait-elle rêvée ? _**Non, j'ai bien bousculé quelqu'un, je ne suis pas folle, **_se dit-elle en regardant partout autour d'elle. Mais il n'y avait vraiment rien. Elle s'arrêta et écouta attentivement : une légère respiration se faisait entendre. Mais si elle n'aurai pas été un Elfe, elle ne l'aurai pas entendu. Mais elle ne voyait personne et ça l'inquiétait.

-Y a quelqu'un ? **Demanda t-elle, la voix chevrotante mais personne ne lui répondit. **Mais je n'ai pas rêver..

-En effet, vous n'avez pas rêver. **Dit une voix près d'elle. Une voix d'homme mais toujours personne en vue.**

-Qui êtes-vous ? Montrer-vous..

-Je..Je ne peux pas me montrer, je suis invisible. **Lui dit-il et elle fronça les sourcils. **On me nomme l'homme invisible.

-L'homme invisible ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler..

-C'est parce que personne ne me connaît, vue que je invisible aux yeux de tous.

-Je vois mais..que faîtes-vous ici ? **Demanda t-elle, curieuse.**

-Eh bien..je ne dois pas le dire.

-Venez-vous voler le vin du Roi ?

-Le vin ? **Ricana t-il. **Oh non, non pas du tout. C'est autre chose que je viens chercher.

-Le Roi va s'en rendre compte ?

-Très probablement, oui.

-C'est quelque chose qui lui tient à cœur ? Comme un objet personnel ? **Demanda t-elle.**

-Je ne pense pas non. **Ria t-il. **Eh bien, ravie de vous avoir rencontrée mais je dois y aller. Je dois me dépêcher.

-Oh..d'accord, très bien..au revoir Homme invisible.

Elle sourit et fît un signe de main devant elle, comme ci elle pouvait le voir. Si quelqu'un passait par là au même instant, c'est sûr qu'il l'aurai prise pour une folle. Elle retourna dans sa chambre, toujours le sourire aux lèvres et s'allongea sur son lit, attendant l'arrivée, très probable, de sa sœur. Celle-ci arriva peu de temps après, souriante. Chose que Kyrielle ne voyait guère sur le beau visage de Tauriel. La plus jeune se mit assise sur le bord du lit et regarda attentivement sa sœur, qui cherchait une robe de chambre dans la penderie.

-Pourquoi es-tu si souriante ? **Demanda Kyrielle.**

-Je n'en ai pas le droit ?

-Si, bien sûr. C'est juste que je suis étonnée de te voir sourire, c'est plutôt rare même. **Ricana Kyrielle.**

-Enfile cette robe au lieu de rire, **sourit Tauriel en donnant la robe de chambre à sa sœur.**

-Alors tu me dis ce qu'il y a ? **Dit-elle en prenant la robe et allant derrière le paravent pour se changer.**

-J'ai discuté avec l'un des nains.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu souris ?

-Il est plutôt gentil.

-Moi je pense que tous les peuples de la Terre du Milieu sont gentils. **Fit Kyrielle en revenant près du lit, habillé de sa fine robe verte pâle. **Ils ont chacun leurs religion et opinion mais c'est justement ça qui fait qu'on les différencient des autres peuples.

-Tu es bien trop sage Kyrielle, **murmura Tauriel en regardant sa sœur. **Tu ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble un orc..

-J'en ai déjà vue dans les livres. **La coupa la plus jeune.**

-Hormis les livres Kyrielle. Ils sont affreux, puants et sans pitié. Ils tuent tout ce qui n'est pas orc, gobelins et autres monstres dans leur genre. Tu ne sais rien de tout ça et dans un sens tant mieux, tu es préserver de voir toute ces horreurs.

-Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? Je comprends pas..

-Parce qu'un jour tu vas vouloir partir. **Elle sourit tristement et vient prendre le visage de Kyrielle dans ses mains. **Un jour tu vas vouloir découvrir ce qu'il y a au delà des Frontières de notre Royaume et je veux t'y préparer.

-Comment ça ?

-Entraînement au combat demain matin, chère sœur.

Tauriel lui sourit, embrassa son front avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et de sortir de la chambre. Kyrielle était rester de marbre après la sortie de sa sœur. Elle allait enfin apprendre à se battre. Sa sœur venait d'ouvrir les yeux, elle venait de se rendre compte que sa jeune sœur n'était plus une enfant et cela faisait chaud au cœur de Kyrielle.

Plus loin, dans un des nombreux couloir du Royaume Sylvestre, Bilbon tentait de chercher ses compagnons. Toujours invisible aux yeux de tous. _**L'homme invisible, **_ricana Bilbon pour lui-même. C'est ce qu'il avait dit à cette jeune Elfe au détour d'un couloir. Il se demandait, pour la millième fois, pourquoi il lui avait parlé et pourquoi il n'avait pas continué son chemin, comme ci de rien était. Mais il savait pourquoi au fond de lui : elle lui avait paru plus compréhensive que les autres, plus naïve aussi et il sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Seulement il était sur ses gardes lorsqu'il lui a parlé. _**S'est-on jamais. **_Avait-il dit après être partis.

Le hobbit descendit un escalier en colimaçon et s'arrêta au même moment où un Elfe blond, celui qui avait emmener ses amis, était près de l'escalier. Il ne fit plus aucun bruit et écouta ce qu'il disait. Il parlait avec un autre Elfe, aussi blond que lui et la ressemblance était frappante. Ils devaient faire partis de la même famille.

-Ces maudites araignées se multiplient et prennent plus de place sur nos Terres, père.

-Débarrasser vous de ces immondes créatures, c'est là votre tâche. **Répondit Thranduil, se positionnant face à son fils.**

-Nous le faisons tous les jours père, mais elles reviennent en nombre. Elles arrivent de Dol Guldur, il faudrait envoyé une horde de soldat et..

-Il en est hors de question. Dol Guldur se trouve hors de nos frontières, je ne prends pas le risque d'y envoyer mes hommes. Qui c'est, ce qu'il s'y trouve. **Le Roi se dirigea vers une table en bois ou y était posé un pichet de vin et des verres. Il s'en servit un. **Il n'y a plus de vin..Va dire à Nandor qu'il m'en rapporte.

-Bien père. **Legolas mit son poing sur son cœur et abaissa la tête. **Voulez-vous que je m'assure que Kyrielle soit dans sa chambre ?

-Je le ferais.

Sur ces paroles, le prince Legolas prit le deuxième escalier menant aux caves. Bilbon le suivit discrètement, espérant trouver une solution à : comment faire sortir les nains de cet endroit. Arriver en bas, Legolas ordonna à Nandor de faire apporter, au plus vite, du vin à son Roi, avant de partir avec hâte. Bilbon en avait profité pour se cacher derrière un gros tonneau plein et d'observer les quatre Elfes encore présent.

Kyrielle, de son côté, somnolait dans son lit. Elle attendait que Thranduil passe dans sa chambre, regarder si elle dormait bien et qu'elle était toujours là. Cela prouvait qu'ils la prenaient vraiment pour une enfant. Elle soupira avant d'entendre des bruits de pas, l'elfe rousse ferma automatiquement les yeux et prit une respiration apaisée et douce. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement et Thranduil entra sans faire de bruit. Il s'approcha du lit et l'observa un instant avant de sourire légèrement.

-Tu ne dors pas.** Lui dit-il et elle ouvra lentement les yeux. **Pourquoi ?

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir. **Elle s'assit, le dos contre le mur.**

-N'es tu pas fatiguée après ta journée ?

-Un petit peu mais quelque chose m'a intriguée toute à l'heure et je n'arrête pas d'y penser..

-Et qu'elle est cette chose ? **Il s'assoit au bord du lit, près d'elle.**

-Et bien, j'ai rencontrer l'Homme Invisible..

-L'Homme Invisible ? **Répéta Thranduil et elle acquiesça doucement. **Tu dois vraiment être fatiguée Kyrielle. L'Homme Invisible n'existe pas.

-Mais si, je l'ai rencontrer i peine une heure..

-Kyrielle, comme son nom l'indique il est invisible. Alors comment as-tu pu le rencontrer ? **Elle ne dit rien et baissa la tête. **Tu ferais mieux de dormir, il est tard.

Elle se recoucha, il la borda avant de lui embrasser le front et de sortir de la chambre. Kyrielle se demandait s'il n'avait pas raison sur le faîtes d'avoir vraiment rencontrer l'Homme Invisible. Mais elle était pourtant sûr de ne pas avoir rêver et d'avoir parler avec lui. Elle soupira avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir.

Le soleil se leva en Terre du Milieu et Kyrielle était debout depuis maintenant vingt minutes. Elle s'était dirigé vers sa salle d'eau, s'était coiffé de sortes à ce que ses cheveux ne la gêne pas lors de l'entraînement proposé par sa sœur avant de se mouillé le visage pour se réveiller. Elle avait revêtu une tenue prêt du corps et avait quitté sa chambre pour rejoindre la salle de réception, où, tous les matins elle déjeunait en compagnie du Roi, de son demi-frère et de temps à autre Tauriel.

-_Aya Attar_(Bonjour père), **salua t-elle en mettant son poing sur son cœur et en baissant légèrement la tête avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.**

-_Aya Kyrielle. _**Elle se servit une grappe de raison ainsi que des toast avec de la confiture de mûres. **Tu as bien dormis ?

-Très bien. Et vous ? **Demanda t-elle poliment.**

-Oui. **Ils mangèrent en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne la parole. **Tauriel m'a dit qu'elle allait t'initier l'art des armes.

-C'est exact, ce matin même. **Elle sourit en croquant son toast. **

-Hm..Ce n'est peut-être pas très prudent.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu es encore jeune et..

-Je ne suis plus une enfant ! **Le coupa t-elle en posant ses deux mains à plat sur ses cuisses. **Tauriel était plus jeune que moi lorsqu'elle a manier l'épée et l'arc. Je peux très bien le faire.

-Ne t'ai-je pas dit que couper la parole à quelqu'un était mal ? **La gronda t-il en la regardant ce qui la fît baisser les yeux. **Es-tu jalouse de ta sœur ?

-Pardon ? **Elle écarquilla les yeux et regarda Thranduil. **Pourquoi je serais jalouse d'elle ?

-Parce qu'elle sait manier l'arc et l'épée, parce qu'elle fait partie de la Garde du Roi et qu'elle peut sortir hors de notre forteresse.

-Je ne suis pas jalouse c'est juste que j'aimerais être aussi courageuse qu'elle..**Kyrielle baissa la tête. **J'aimerais savoir défendre notre Royaume comme elle le fait..

-Crois moi, tuer n'est pas une partie de plaisir Kyrielle. Plus tu es loin de la mort, mieux c'est.

-J'aimerais que vous soyez fier de moi, un jour..**Se lève e se dirige vers la sortie. **Mais comme vous ne dîtes jamais ce que vous ressentez, je pense que je ne saurais jamais si vous l'êtes ou non.

Elle sort de la salle de réception, laissant le Roi seul avec ses questions. Kyrielle descendit plusieurs escaliers, regardant souvent derrière elle, pour voir si elle n'était pas suivie. Elle se rendait vers les geôles, là ou elle allait faire part de son plan à Thorin, chose qu'elle n'avait pu faire hier soir à cause de l'arrivée de sa sœur. Une fois arriver, elle alla jusqu'à celle de Thorin, qui était assis au sol, attendant que le temps passe.

-Bonjour, **dit-elle en s'agenouillant. **Je viens vous faire part de mon plan.

-Je vous écoute.

-Eh bien, ce soir c'est Mereth e-nGilith et il y aura une grande fête là-haut. J'en profiterais pour venir vous libérer et comme ça vous pourrez sortir sans être vue.

-Et par où vous allez nous faire sortir ? Par la grande porte surveiller par des gardes ? **Ricana t-il. **Jamais nous ne sortirons d'ici.

-Il y a plusieurs autres sortis, faîtes moi confiance.

-Je ne fais pas confiance aux Elfes.

-Sachez que je tiendrais parole. Je viendrais vous libérez.

Elle se releva et remonta pour aller à son entraînement. Sans le savoir, la personne qu'elle avait bousculé, L'homme Invisible comme il lui avait dit, allait être l'auteur de leur fuite.

Mais ça, personne ne le savait.


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, le troisième chapitre est en ligne :)**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira et vos avis me font plaisir alors n'hésité pas :3**

**Ce qui est en _italique _se sont les paroles en Elfique. Et _italique gras _les pensées de Kyrielle ou autres personnages. **

**Bonne lecture, **

**xx**

**Ps: l'action arrivera vraiment dans le chapitre 4 :3**

**Réponse aux Reviews:**

**Eilonna : En ce qui concerne Thranduil j'essaie de le faire paraître comme dans le film mais pas trop alors j'espère que ça plaira ^^ Pour la personne qui va délivrés les nains et bien je te laisse lire ce chapitre pour savoir :P Merci pour m'avoir donner ton avis :) xx**

* * *

3.

Mereth e-nGilith venait de commencer et tous les Elfes étaient prêt à faire la fête. Tous les Elfes attendaient avec impatience la Fête de la Lumière des Étoiles. Elle se fêtait qu'une fois dans l'année et c'était l'une des plus grande cérémonie, hormis les mariages, que l'ont pouvaient voir chez les Elfes. Ils avaient passés leur journée entière à tout mettre en place, à décorer, cuisiner, d'apporter les boissons. Tout était prêt. Même dans les jardins, une grande tente avait été dressée pour l'occasion, des bancs, des grands tapis ainsi que des coussins avaient été mis sur l'herbe, à disposition pour regarder les étoiles.

Kyrielle, après son entraînement qui a durée pratiquement toute la journée, s'est réfugiée dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Elle a prit un long bain qui l'a bien détendu avant de sortir, de se sécher avant de s'enduire le corps de crème à l'odeur de rose. Elle enfila des sous-vêtements avant d'aller ouvrir son dressing pour choisir une robe qu'elle portera la soirée. Seulement, aucunes ne lui plaisait. Soit elle n'allait p as pour cette fête, soit elle l'avait déjà mise un millier de fois, soit elle était trop petite du à sa croissance. Kyrielle soupira et se résigna à remettre celle de l'année dernière.

-Kyrielle. **Dit une vois derrière elle qui la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna et vit son père adoptif. **

-Vous m'avez fait peur..**Souffla t-elle, se tournant complètement dans sa direction.**

-J'ai toquer mais tu ne m'as pas répondu. Je suis venu t'apporter des cadeaux.

-Des cadeaux ? **Demanda t-elle. Il lui fit signe de regarder sur son lit, ce qu'elle fît et elle y découvrit une robe et des bijoux. **Whoua..merci beaucoup père.

-Tu les méritent amplement. **Il sourit en voyant sa fille adoptive aussi heureuse. **Tauriel m'a dit que tu t'étais bien débrouiller à ton entraînement. Elle m'a aussi dit que tu apprenais très vite.

-Elle a dit ça ? **Elle le regarde, le sourire aux lèvres et la robe entre les mains.**

-Oui. Va te changer maintenant.

La belle rousse alla s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain pour revêtir la robe blanche que venait de lui offrir le Roi. Ses épaules était découvertes, le bustier était très jolie avec ces motifs floraux de couleur argent, des manches en soie ainsi que le jupon. C'était une très belle robe. Kyrielle sortie de la salle de bain, la tête haute et un sourire flamboyant.

-Elle te vas très bien, **la complimenta Thranduil, portant un diadème dans ses mains.**

-Merci, père. **Il s'approcha, elle inclina la tête vers le bas et il lui déposa le diadème. **Pourquoi tant de présents ?

-J'avais envie de te faire plaisir. **Il lui sourit avant d'aller prendre un collier dans un écrin. Il vint ensuite se mettre derrière elle pour lui accrocher.**

-Il est beau, **dit-elle après l'avoir regarder. S'était un croissant de lune avec une petite pierre de diamant. **Où l'avez-vous eu ?

-Je l'ai depuis très longtemps. Je t'en fais cadeau.

-Merci.

Mereth e-nGilith était commencé depuis maintenant deux bonnes heures. Legolas avait céder son tour de garde à Tauriel. Elle fît le tour des geôles et s'arrêta vers celui d'un brun, qui jouait avec une pierre. Ils commencèrent à discuter et elle lui apprit, après l'une de ces remarques, que les Elfes fêtaient la Fête de la Lumière des Étoiles et s'ensuivit d'une longue discussion entre eux.

Bilbon était de nouveau revenu dans les caves, après s'être assuré qu'il connaissait le chemin pour aller aux geôles. Le hobbit n'avait pas quitter une seul fois son anneau et heureusement qu'il l'avait parce qu'il se serait fait prendre un bon nombre de fois. Cacher derrière un pilier, il observait les Elfes mettre les tonneaux vide sur une trappe, qui servira à envoyé les tonneaux jusqu'au batelier. Bilbon savait que sous cette trappe, la rivière passait et il avait un très bon plan pour s'enfuir d'ici.

-Galion, vieux gredin, nous n'avons plus rien à boire. **Fit l'un d'eux en arrivant. **Ces tonneaux vides auraient dû repartir vers Esgaroth depuis des heures. Le batelier doit les attendre.

-Le Roi a peut-être mauvais caractère, mais il s'y connaît en vin. **Dit un autre, un pichet en verre dans les mains. **Tient Elros, goûte le.

-Je suis tenu de garder les Nains. **Dit le fameux Elros en montrant les clés. **

-Ils sont enfermés, où voudrais-tu qu'ils aillent ? **Il prit le trousseau de clé et l'accrocha à un clou planté dans le mur. **Buvons mes amis !

Bilbon avait encore le temps de tout préparer. Les Elfes n'étaient pas ivre après deux verres de vin alors il va falloir attendre un moment. Mais le hobbit attendra le temps qu'il faudra pour sauver ses amis.

Kyrielle, dans sa belle robe blanche, était assise sur un coussin dans le jardin et regardait le ciel étoilé, un verre de vin à la main. Tout autour d'elle, d'autres Elfes Sylvestre en faisaient de même, conversant ensemble, chantant pour certains. L'Elfe rousse aimait être seule, elle n'aimait pas trop se mêlée aux autres, peut-être par timidité et par gêne.

La nuit avait bien avancée quand le Prince Legolas arriva près de sa demi-sœur. Elle ne l'avait pas encore vue, trop absorbée par la Lumière des Étoiles. Elles étaient nombreuses ce soir là, ce qui ravivaient les Elfes de Mirkwood. Legolas s'arrêta un instant, observant sa jeune sœur. Elle avait le regard brillant, un sourire aux lèvres qui la rendait un peu plus belle qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Ses cheveux flamboyant tombaient en cascade dans son dos, de plus elle avait de belles tresses sur le côté, qui flottaient autour de son visage.

-C'est beau n'est-ce pas ? **Lui dit-il en s'asseyant près d'elle.**

-J'ai l'impression que chaque année, le ciel est de plus en plus beau. **Dit-elle, les yeux toujours rivée au ciel.**

-C'est l'impression que j'ai également. **Il y eut un silence avant qu'il ne reprenne : **tu n'es pas heureuse Kyrielle.

-Quoi ? **Elle le regarde en fronçant les sourcils.**

-Tu n'es plus aussi souriante que tu l'étais. Ont te voient que très rarement, tu ne viens plus pêcher avec nous à la rivière alors j'en ai déduis que tu n'étais plus heureuse. Ai-je raison ?

-Je suis heureuse, que vas tu cherche..**Elle regarda le ciel pour ne pas se trahir. **C'est juste que faire la même chose tous les jours m'agace un peu. J'aimerais un peu plus de mouvement dans ma vie, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Tu aimerais faire partie de la Garde du Roi, comme Tauriel.

-C'est ce que je voudrais, oui. Tauriel n'est pas trop d'accord, elle m'a dit qu'elle n'aimerait pas me voir mourir sous ses yeux, si un jour ça arriverai. Je la comprends mais j'aimerais tellement défendre nos Frontières, vous aider à le faire..**Elle baisse la tête et de sa paume, caresse l'herbe verte.**

-Un jour tu en feras partie. **Lui dit-il en posant sa main sur son épaule, signe de réconfort.**

-L'aube ne va pas tarder à arriver, je vais me coucher, je suis fatiguée. **Elle se releva avec l'aide de son demi-frère et il posa son regard sur le collier autour de son cou.**

-Où as-tu eu ce collier ?

-Père me l'a offert, **elle sourit et prit le croissant de lune entre ses doigts. **Il est beau n'est-ce pas ?

-Très. **Il fronça les sourcils. **Je te souhaite une bonne nuit Kyrielle.

-Merci, à toi aussi.

L'Elfe rousse alla saluer son père adoptif et partie se coucher, non sans avoir été vérifier si les nains étaient encore là. En passant elle y vit sa sœur en grande discussion avec l'un d'eux. Kyrielle sourit et monta dans sa chambre, où elle mit une tenue adéquate : une tunique verte foncé surmonter d'un corset en cuir marron ainsi qu'un pantalon en cuir de la même couleur et des cuissardes noire. Elle était prête pour aller délivré les nains et s'enfuir avec eux.

Le soleil se levait lorsque Bilbon prit le trousseau de clé. Les Elfes avaient bu toute la nuit et ce n'est que maintenant qu'ils étaient ivres. Bilbon couru dans les escaliers et chercha pendant un moment les nains. Ils les trouva enfin, se cacha avant de retirer son anneau.

-Le soleil doit être entrain de se lever. **Fit Bofur d'un ton las. **Ça va bientôt être l'aube..

-On atteindra jamais la Montagne, n'est-ce pas ? **Questionna Ori, mélancolique.**

-Vous n'êtes pas piégés ici, nan. **Intervint Bilbon en arrivant près de la geôle de Thorin, secouant le trousseau de clé.**

Bilbon ouvrit chaque cellules, sous les cries de joie des nains. Il leur intima de se taire en vue des Gardes qui étaient proches. Quand les nains furent libérés, ils commencèrent à monter les escaliers, seulement le hobbit leur demanda de le suivre en prenant les escaliers qui descendaient vers les caves. Se demandant ce qu'il fabriquait, la compagnie le suivit tout de même, lui faisant un minimum confiance. C'est ainsi, qu'en file indienne ils descendirent les innombrables escaliers en pierre.

Quand l'aube avait pointée le bout de son nez, Kyrielle en avait profité pour se levée et de prendre son arc posé sur son bureau en bois ainsi que son carquois et ses flèches. Seulement, apprentie épéiste, elle n'avait pas encore son épée à elle. Alors il fallut qu'elle se rende, en toute discrétion dans l'armurerie qui se trouvaient très loin des geôles. _**Ils doivent se demander ce que tu fabriques Kyrielle, **_pesta l'Elfe dans sa tête tout en entrant dans l'armurerie, vide de gardes. _**Tant mieux, **_se dit-elle en prenant une épée adaptée à sa taille.

La belle rousse se mit à courir, pour se dépêcher, en direction des geôles. Seulement en arrivant devant celles-ci, toutes vides et les portes grandes ouvertes, elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pût se passer. Elle passa l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux en regardant partout autour d'elle, sans rien trouver. Mais c'est sans compter sur son ouïe d'elfe, qu'elle perçu un étrange bruit. Comme murmure qui disait : « -mais où nous emmène t-il ? ». Et là, sa fît tilte dans sa tête, _**quelqu'un est venu les chercher. L'Homme Invisible les a délivrés.**_

-Mais c'est pas vrai, nous sommes dans les caves ! **Murmura Kili d'une voix pleine d'animosité.**

-Vous devez nous conduire dehors, pas nous enfoncer à l'intérieur. **Fulmina Bofur.**

-Je sais ce que je fais. Ayez confiance en moi s'il vous plaît ! **Il leur montra le chemin à prendre, vers les tonneaux. **Montez à l'intérieur, vite.

-Vous plaisantez ? **Dirent-ils en se tournant vers lui.**

-Nan, s'il vous plaît faîtes moi confiance, ils nous trouveront pas. **Il les implora du regard mais ils ne bougèrent pas. Il se tourna alors vers Thorin.**

-Faîtes ce qu'il dit ! **Ordonna t-il et avec réticence, ils grimpèrent dans les tonneaux.**

-Et maintenant on fait quoi ? **Demanda Bofur, la tête hors de son tonneau.**

-Ne respirez plus.

Sous les interrogations de ses amis, Bilbon actionna un levier, qui fît léviter la trappe vers le haut, donnant sur la rivière. Les nains crièrent et au même moment, Kyrielle arriva. Elle accourut vers le hobbit mais il était trop tard, les tonneaux étaient tous partis et la trappe se refermait.

-Mais vous êtes fou ? Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ? Et qui êtes vous ? **Questionna t-elle alors que le hobbit se recula sur la trappe.**

Mais des bruits de pas se firent entendre, ainsi que la voix de Tauriel. Kyrielle se retourna vers les escaliers avec la peur dans les yeux tout en reculant lentement, tout comme le hobbit. Seulement, avec le poids de leur deux corps, la trappe commença à descendre et il glissèrent en même temps sur le bois. La dernière chose que l'Elfe rousse vit, fût la tête de sa sœur n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

L'eau était gelée et le courant assez fort les emporta vers les nains, accrochés aux rochers, qui attendaient le hobbit. Kyrielle remonta à la surface, claquant des dents et les nains la regardaient tous avant de félicité Bilbon, qui s'accrocha à l'un des tonneaux. Kyrielle en fît de même et les deux premiers nains, dont Thorin, lâchèrent la roche pour laisser le courant les porter sur les flots.

Si seulement ils savaient ce qui allait arriver.


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, le quatrième chapitre est en ligne :)**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira et vos avis me font plaisir alors n'hésiter pas :3**

**Ce qui est en _italique _se sont les paroles en Elfique. Et _italique gras _les pensées de Kyrielle ou autres personnages. **

**Bonne lecture, **

**xx**

**Réponse aux Reviews:**

**Eilonna : Contente que le chapitre t'ai plut :3 Le collier n'a pas de réel importance sauf pour Thranduil, mais tu découvriras pourquoi plus tard :p J'avais envie de la décrire, parce que oui peu de personne le font et comme cette fête est importante chez les Elfes, je me suis dit qu'il ne fallait pas la négligée ahah. L'aventure commence enfin et les emmerdes aussi -du moins pour Kyrielle- x) xx**

**Mégane: Déjà merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir et je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise :) Ensuite, Thranduil la protège du monde extérieur et ne veut pas vraiment qu'elle grandisse :3 L'Homme Invisible x) moi aussi ça m'a bien fait rire, surtout qu'elle y a cru mdr. C'est clair que nous on dit ça on va direct à l'Asile :') C'était voulu qu'il les délivrent avant, comme dans le film mais j'ai décidé à la dernière minute qu'elle plongerais avec eux ahah. xx**

* * *

4.

Les Gardes couraient partout à travers le palais du Roi Thranduil, ils recherchaient les nains qui s'étaient échappés des geôles. Quand Tauriel avait vu sa sœur glisser sur la trappe, elle avait d'abord cru qu'elle rêvait et était donc figée. Mais quand elle s'est rendu compte que c'était bien Kyrielle, la belle Elfe avait alors ordonné aux gardes qui l'accompagnait de vite prévenir le Roi. Tauriel avait ensuite couru à la recherche de Legolas, qu'elle retrouva près de l'armurerie avec d'autres Elfes. Il était déjà prêt, son arc à la main.

-Kyrielle est avec eux, **dit Tauriel au prince. **

-Mais que fait-elle avec eux ! _Vite, empêcher les de sortir de nos Frontières !_

-Il faut aller la chercher. Je ne veux en aucun cas qu'elle se mette en danger.

-Allons-y.

Le courant les avaient menés à une petite chute d'eau, où Kyrielle avait bien faillit lâcher son tonneau. Le courant était encore plus fort et il y avait souvent des rochers à travers leur chemin. L'Elfe s'était cognée le dos contre l'un d'eux, coincée entre le tonneau et la roche. Elle avait grimacé avant que le nain dans le baril l'avait aidée à remonter légèrement. Après la dernière petite cascade, Kyrielle vit le pont où quatre gardes guettaient le moindre bruits et mouvements.

Elle sourit, se disant qu'après cela, elle serait sortie définitivement de chez elle. Mais son sourire disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu quand elle entendit le son du Cor qui indiquait la fermeture de la grille. Au moment où les premiers tonneaux arrivèrent près de la grille, celle-ci se fermèrent après que l'un des gardes est appuyé sur le levier. Ils étaient coincés.

-Naaaaaan ! **Cria Thorin, donnant des coups d'épaules dans les grilles.**

-Ça ne sert à rien, elles sont fermées. **Lui dit Kyrielle, toujours accrochée au tonneau du nain blond. **

-Attention ! Des orcs ! **Hurla Bofur alors que le cadavre d'un Elfe était jeté à l'eau, entre eux.**

-Des..des orcs ?** Bégaya Kyrielle, soudainement effrayée.**

Les monstres arrivaient en masse, tuant sans pitié les gardes qui essayaient de se défendre. Ils arrivaient de tout les côtés et Kyrielle était pétrifiée, c'était la première fois qu'elle en voyait, en dehors des livres. Les nains étaient coincés, ils allaient mourir si personne ne faisait quelque chose. L'un d'eux, un brun, celui qui avait parlé avec Tauriel, prit l'initiative de sortir de son tonneau et de sauté sur l'appontement, affrontant les orcs sans armes. L'un de ses compagnons lui lança une épée et il pu se défendre.

Kyrielle avait tout de même dégainer sa dague et se promit que si l'une de ces créatures s'approchait trop près d'elle, elle n'aurai aucune pitié et le tuerait. Elle n'avait jamais tuer personne, cette idée la répugnait même. Mais si elle était vraiment obligé de le faire, comme ici, elle le ferait sans hésitation. Les orcs plongeaient dans l'eau, sur eux, armes en mains, prêt à tuer mais les nains étaient plus rapides et aucuns ne survivaient. _**Ils sont bien trop nombreux, **_pensa Kyrielle. Avec agilité, elle sauta dans le tonneau du blond, se mettant derrière lui avant de ranger sa dague et de prendre son arc et d'encocher une flèche.

Alors qu'elle tourna la tête vers la gauche, elle vit un orc pâle, plus grand que les autres, prendre son arc et encocher une flèche, visant un des nains. Elle leva la tête pour voir que sa cible était le nain brun, maintenant près du levier. Sans réfléchir, elle visa l'orc pâle et tira sa flèche qui vient se planter dans son épaule droite. Il hurla de colère, tira sa flèche qui se figea dans la cuisse de Kili. Le nain resta de marbre avant de s'effondrer au sol.

-KILI ! **Hurla le nain blond, derrière elle.**

_**Nous sommes perdus..**_pensa Kyrielle mais bien vite, les Elfes Sylvestre vinrent leur porter secours, dont le Prince Legolas ainsi que Tauriel. La petite elfe rousse sourit en voyant sa sœur, arriver à leur secours. Ils tuaient orcs sur orcs et Kyrielle admirait sa sœur. Soudain les grilles s'ouvrirent et les premiers tonneaux passèrent et Fili appela Kili, qui avec du mal, se glissa dans son tonneau.

-KYRIELLE ! **Appela Tauriel en voyant sa sœur partirent avec les nains.**

L'elfe rousse tourna sa tête au même moment où son tonneau passa la cascade. Elle retient sa respiration jusqu'à ce qu'elle est la tête hors de l'eau. Elle plaqua ses cheveux mouillés en arrière et remarqua une horde d'orcs les attendent plus loin. Ils en avaient pas fini avec eux. Sur les deux rives, les orcs couraient, les pourchassant. Ils tiraient leur flèches, qui se plantèrent sur les tonneaux. Kyrielle aurait voulu en faire de même mais le courant était bien trop fort et son baril bougeait dans tous les sens. Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle tuerait son premier orc.

Tauriel et Legolas, ainsi que d'autres Elfes, les suivaient également, tuant orcs après orcs et tiraient flèches après flèches. La rousse avait le regard rivé sur sa petite sœur mais aussi sur Kili, le nain blessé. Certains monstres sautaient sur les nains mais soit ils se noyaient où soit les nains les tuaient. Ils se défendaient comme il le pouvaient malgré que ce ne soit pas si facile.

-Brisez le tronc ! **Ordonna Thorin avant de donner un coup de hache au tronc ou il y avait plusieurs orcs, les attendant.**

Après trois grands coups, le tronc se brisa ce qui noya les orcs. Kyrielle faisait attention à elle, déviant son regard à droite, à gauche, devant et derrière elle. Elle avait peur et c'était bien la première fois qu'elle ressentait cela. Après plusieurs autres cascades, elle vit Legolas sur un rocher, se battre contre trois orcs, il en tua un avant que sa lame ne soit prit au piège dans l'armure du deuxième. Seulement, le troisième, derrière le Prince avait sa lame de levé. Kyrielle écarquilla les yeux, encocha une flèche avant de viser puis de tiré. La flèche toucha sa cible au même moment qu'une épée s'était enfoncée dans le cœur du monstre.

Une dernière cascade et elle ne vit plus les orcs, ni les Elfes. Ça y est, elle avait réussi à quitter le Royaume de Thranduil. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres mais elle repensa à Tauriel, qui avait crié son prénom, au prince Legolas qui l'avait suivit des yeux après avoir tué son dernier orcs. Peut-être qu'elle allait regretter d'avoir fait ça. Et Thranduil ? Comment allait-il réagir quand son fils lui dira que sa pupille s'est enfuie avec les nains ? Elle ne l'imaginait même pas.

Le courant se fît moins fort jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en est plus. Les nains devaient s'aider de leur mains pour avancer plus rapidement. Kyrielle aidait le nain blond, Fili, lui semblait-il, à faire avancer leur tonneau mais ils étaient fatigués. Tous. Mais ils étaient bientôt arrivés sur un petit îlot de pierre, là où ils pourraient se reposer quelques instant avant de reprendre leur route.

-Rien derrière nous ? **Demanda l'un d'eux.**

-Rien que je puisse voir, **répondit un des nains les plus à l'arrière.**

-Vous voyez quelque chose ? **Questionna Fili à l'Elfe. Elle se retourna et regarda tout auteur d'eux sans rien.**

-Rien.

-Je pense qu'on les a semé ! **S'enquit Bofur après avoir recracher de l'eau.**

-Pas pour longtemps, il n'y a plus de courant, nous allons moins vite. **Dit Thorin, pagayant avec l'aide d'un morceau de bois. **Tout le monde gagne la rive !

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Les premiers aidant ceux qui arrivaient. Kili alla immédiatement s'asseoir sur un rocher, regardant sa blessure en souffrant. Kyrielle essora ses cheveux avant d'aller s'agenouiller devant le nain.

-Laisser moi voir, **lui dit-elle avant qu'il ne la repousse.**

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle, ce n'est qu'une simple blessure.

-Je ne pense pas que cela soit qu'une simple blessure.

-Debout. **Ordonna Thorin en passant près d'eux. **

-Kili est blessé, il faut le soigner.

-Les orcs ne sont pas loin, en route.

-Pour aller où ? **Questionna Kyrielle en se remettant debout. **Si vous voulez aller à Lacville, il vous faudrait un bateau, hors ce n'est pas le cas. Les orcs sont tout près, ils seront ici dans quelques heures même pas. Nous ne pouvons pas traverser à la nage, l'eau est bien trop froide.

-Quand j'aurai besoin de vos conseils, je vous ferait signe demoiselle. **Répliqua Thorin sèchement. **

Kyrielle, vexée du ton prit par le nain, préféra s'isoler un peu plus loin, en contre bas que de rester près de lui. Tout en se faisant une tresse sur le côté, elle repensa à sa flèche qui s'était figée dans le corps de l'orc. Certes il avait reçu une épée en plein cœur mais elle l'avait tout de même tué d'une certaine manière. Elle l'avait fait pour protégé le Prince, pour lui évité une mort certaine. Elle n'avait rien ressentit quand sa flèche avait touchée sa cible, où peut-être une petite satisfaction. Elle était satisfaite de l'avoir fait. Cela voulait dire qu'elle était capable de tuer.

Un bruit à sa gauche la tira de ses pensées. Elle se leva en douceur, observant les alentours. Ce qu'elle vit la fît froncer les sourcils. Un homme, tenant un arc bandé, était posté derrière les nains. L'un d'eux s'en aperçut et se leva, bâton dans les mains, prêt à se battre s'il le fallait. Seulement l'homme tira sa première flèche qui s'enfonça dans le bois du bâton puis il encocha une deuxième qu'il tira sur la pierre que tenait Kili dans les mains. Kyrielle s'avança lentement derrière l'homme, dégainant sa dague.

-Recommencez et vous êtes morts.

-Je vous tuerais avant que vous le fassiez. **Dit Kyrielle, sa dague appuyé contre le dos de l'homme. **Alors je serais vous, je baisserais cet arc si vous voulez rester en vie.

Il l'abaissa avec prudence, remit sa flèche dans son carquois et Kyrielle se recula de deux pas, rangeant sa dague. L'homme ne bougeait plus de peur que la femme derrière lui ne le tue.

-Excusez-moi, **dit Balin, s'avançant prudemment. **Vous êtes de Lacville, si je ne me trompe pas. Le bateau, là-bas, **il le montre de la tête, **il ne serait pas à louer, par hasard ?

-Pourquoi ? **Demanda t-il, fixant le vieux nain.**

-Simple question. Nous avons besoin de nous rendre à Lacville.

-Combien me payerez-vous ?

-Tout ce que nous avons sur nous. **Silence. **Alors ?

-Aider moi d'abord à ramener les tonneaux près du bateau.

Il se retourna et rencontra le regard bleuté de l'Elfe. Il eu un mouvement de recul en voyant ses oreilles pointus. Il n'avait jamais approché un Elfe d'aussi près. D'habitude, quand il arrivait sur ce quai, les tonneaux l'attendait et aucune trace d'Elfes. Il ne s'attarda pas sur elle et marcha vers son bateau, les nains le suivant.

De son côté, Kyrielle s'était figée, fixant cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Sans savoir pourquoi, son cœur avait loupé un battement quand leurs yeux se sont croisés. Jamais elle n'avait connu cela. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Ce n'était pourtant pas le premier mâle qu'elle rencontrait, loin de là. A Mirkwood elle en connaissait beaucoup et parlait souvent avec eux. Alors pourquoi avec lui, elle avait ressentit cela ? Peut-être parce que s'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait un mâle de cette espèce ?

Les nains aidèrent cet homme, le batelier, a emmener les tonneaux près du bateau. Ensuite, ils se regroupèrent près de lui et le regardèrent charger les treize tonneaux. Kyrielle était assise près de Kili, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous fait croire que je vous aiderais ? **Dit le batelier, mettant un des tonneaux dans son bateau.**

-Vous avez sans doutes bouches affamées à nourrir. **Dit Balin et Kyrielle riva son regard sur l'homme, curieuse. **Combien d'enfants ?

-Deux filles et un garçon. _**Il a sûrement une femme, **_**pensa Kyrielle, le fixant toujours.**

-Et votre femme, j'imagine que c'est une beauté.

-Elle l'était, oui. **Dit l'homme, d'un air triste avant que son regard ne se pose sur l'Elfe, qui détourna le sien.**

-Oh..je suis désolé..je ne voulais pas..**S'excusa le vieux nain.**

-Bon ça va, ça va. Suffit les politesses. **Commença à s'énerver l'un des nains.**

-Qu'est-ce qui vous presse ? **Demanda la batelier en regardant le nain grincheux.**

-Ça vous regarde ?

-J'aimerais savoir qui vous êtes.

-De simples marchands, nous venons des Montagnes bleues..

-L'Elfe aussi ? **S'étonna le batelier, le regard rivé sur Kyrielle.**

-Je suis une amie de longue date, je les accompagne. Nous allons rendre visite aux nains des Monts de Fer, **ajouta la rousse, jetant un œil à Balin, qui lui sourit en acquiesçant.**

-Nous avons besoin de vivres et des armes. Pouvez-vous nous aider ?

-Personne n'entre dans Lacville sans l'accord du Maître. **Leur dit-il. **

-Je suis sûr qu'il existe un moyen d'entrer dans Lacville sans être vue. **Dit Kyrielle en se levant et s'approchant du batelier. **S'il vous plaît, aider nous..**Il la regarda dans les yeux, une nouvelle fois. **S'il vous plaît..**Supplia t-elle. **

-Très bien. Je vous aiderais.

Elle lui sourit en le remerciant avant que les nains montent sur le bateau. Le batelier chargea le dernier tonneau, Kyrielle monta à bord et ils se mirent en route. Le belle rousse se posta près de l'homme, le regardant de temps à autres, se faisant discrète. Elle avait envie de faire connaissance avec lui, d'en savoir plus sur la race humaine mais elle s'empêcha de poser ses questions, ce n'était réellement pas le moment. Alors au lieu de ça, elle se présenta :

-Je me nomme Kyrielle, fille adoptive du Roi Thranduil. **Elle le regarda en souriant.**

-Bard. **Il lui sourit légèrement avant de se concentrer sur la navigation.**

Bard. Elle ne savait pas que cet homme allait tout chambouler dans sa vie.


	6. Chapter 5

**Bonjour, Le Quatrième chapitre est en ligne :)**

**Je ESPERE Qu'il vous plaira ET Vos avis me police Plaisir ALORS pas de ne hésiter: 3**

**CE Qui est en _italique_ soi Sont Les paroles en Elfique. Et _italique gras_ Les Pensées de Kyrielle OÜ Autres personnages.**

**Bonne lecture, **

**xx**

**Réponse aux avis:**

**Eilonna: Merci pour ta revue et je espère que tu vas aimer la suite :) xx**

* * *

5.

-Cet orc aurait pu nous en dire plus. **Dit Legolas à son père alors que celui-ci venait de trancher la gorge de l'orc captif.**  
-Il n'aurai rien pu me dire de plus. **Thranduil rangea son épée dans son fourreau en descendant les marches qui menait à son trône, suivit de son fils.**  
-Que voulait-il dire par ''les flammes de la guerre'' ?  
-Qu'ils ont l'intention d'utiliser une arme si puissante qu'elle détruira tout sur son passage. Je veux qu'on double la garde à nos Frontières ! **Ordonna le Roi.** Toutes les routes et rivières, rien ne bouge sans que j'en sois informé. Personne n'entre dans ce Royaume et nul n'en sort. **Il se tourna pour regarder Legolas, qui n'avait pas bougé.**  
-Et que faisons nous pour Kyrielle, père ?  
-Elle sera bannie de mes Terres. Si quelqu'un la retrouve, faîtes le lui savoir. **Et il partit.**

Legolas n'en revenait pas, il bannissait sa fille de son royaume. Le prince n'y croyait pas une seconde, son père avait bien trop d'estime pour la belle rousse. Dès qu'il reprit ses esprits, Legolas alla ordonner aux gardes de fermer la grande porte. Seulement, ils lui apprirent que Tauriel était partit il y a peu de temps, par cette même porte et armé de son arc et de sa dague. _**Elle est partie sauver ce nain et retrouver sa sœur,**_ se dit-il alors qu'il regardait le chemin de terre entre les arbres, devant lui.

Kyrielle, très peu vêtu ayant l'habitude de voir le soleil sur ses terres, tremblait de froid, recroquevillée sur elle-même dans un coin du bateau. Dès qu'elle respirait par la bouche, un nuage de fumée en sortait et elle se frictionnait encore plus les bras. Les nains, ainsi que le hobbit, étaient à l'avant du bateau, donnant leur argent au vieux nain. Bard, quand à lui, tenait la barre, naviguant sur l'eau et jetant quelques coups d'œil, tout de même inquiet à la jeune Elfe. Elle aussi, le regardait souvent, trop souvent d'ailleurs.

-Il fait tout le temps froid à Lacville ? **Demanda t-elle, d'une voix douce en le regardant.**  
-Très souvent, oui. **Elle hocha de la tête puis se leva et se mit à marcher sur le peu d'espace qu'il y avait.** Que faîtes-vous ?  
-J'essaie de me réchauffer. J'ai si froid, c'est la première fois que cela m'arrive.  
-Je pensais que les Elfes étaient résistant. **Dit Bard, le regardant de haut en bas.**  
-Nous les femelles, sommes un peu plus fragiles que les mâles. **Lui expliqua t-elle en se tournant vers lui.** Nous résistons moins bien au froid, nous pouvons être malade quelques jours. Notre organisme est plus faible que celui des Elfes mâles.  
-Je vois. **Il sourit.**  
-Les nains ne vous aiment pas beaucoup.  
-Comment le savez-vous ? **Il fronce les sourcils avant de jeter un œil aux nains.**  
-J'ai l'ouïe fine, **elle sourit avant d'entendre l'un d'eux se plaindre qu'il était sur la paille.** J'entends tout ce qu'ils disent.

Il acquiesça et se concentra de nouveau sur la mer. Elle le fixa un instant avant de se retourner vers les nains. Ils étaient tous debout, silencieux à regarder un point fixe. Elle tourna la tête et découvrit, même avec le brouillard, une montagne. La Montagne, Erebor se dressait non loin d'eux. Elle prit appuie sur le bord du bateau et continua d'observer cette Montagne jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende le batelier réclamer son argent. Elle se rapprocha et écouta attentivement.

-Nous vous paierons lorsque nous aurons nos armes et nos provisions. **Lui dit Thorin, sèchement.**  
-Si vous tenez à votre liberté, faîtes ce que je dis. **Leur dit Bard.**  
-Je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux de l'écouter, **intervint Kyrielle.**  
-Que vous ai-je dis plus tôt ? Que quand j'aurai besoin de vos conseils, je vous ferais signe. **Trancha Thorin.**  
-_Stupide nains._ **Soupira t-elle en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.**  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire ? **S'énerva Dwalin en fusillant Kyrielle du regard.**  
-Il y a des gardes, alors donner moi l'argent et cachés vous dans les tonneaux.  
-Balin, donne lui l'argent. **Ordonna Thorin avant de se caché dans un des barils tout comme les autres.**  
-Je dois me cacher moi aussi ? **Demanda Kyrielle.** Je suis un peu grande pour tenir dans les tonneaux..  
-Faîtes comme ci vous étiez malade, mettez vous dans un coin et faîtes comme ci vous dormiez.

Elle acquiesce avant d'aller s'asseoir près de la barre et de mettre sa tête sur ses genoux. Une fois tout le monde cachés, Bard reprit la barre et entra au port. Il gare le bateau avant de sauter par dessus bord et d'aller parler avec un homme. Kyrielle, toujours recroquevillée sur elle-même, essayait d'entendre ce que disais Bard à cet homme mais avec le bruit environnant, elle n'entendit rien. Tout ce qu'elle entendait était, une fois encore, les nains pester contre le batelier. Mais alors qu'elle relevait légèrement la tête, elle vit alors des filets de pêche au dessus des tonneaux et elle réprima un rire. Si ils savaient ce qu'il allait leur tomber dessus.

Bard, après avoir payé le pêcheur, remonta à bord et se remit à naviguer sur l'eau. Quand ils fût d'être loin du port, Kyrielle se remit debout et se mit à rire. Le batelier sourit faiblement, la regardant rire. Il la trouvait jolie avec ses longs cheveux roux, son visage fin qui accueillait de jolie yeux bleu pétillant, un nez en trompette et une bouche assez pulpeuse. Il n'avait jamais vue d'Elfe de sa vie et secrètement il se demandait, si, comme dans les livres, les Elfes femelles étaient toutes aussi belles les unes que les autres.

-Des poissons, je pense qu'ils s'en rappelleront pendant un moment, **ricana t-elle.**  
-Nous approchons de la douane, faîtes comme toute à l'heure. Percy ne vous remarquera pas.  
-Qui est-il ?  
-Le douanier, **il lui sourit.**  
-D'accord.

A quelques kilomètre de là, Tauriel courrait à travers les arbres, sautant avec agilité lorsqu'il le fallait, se baissant pour éviter une branche trop basse, tuant des araignées qui lui bloquait le passage. Tauriel était en impatience sans nom, elle avait plus que hâte de retrouver sa sœur et de soigné Kili, le nain pour qui elle avait des sentiments plus qu'amicaux. Cela lui faisait peur mais il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence, elle l'aimait. Sinon, pourquoi avoir été inquiète quand l'orc lui avait dit que la flèche qui s'était planté dans la jambe du nain, était empoisonné ? Et bien sur, il y avait sa sœur, Kyrielle. Elle s'inquiétait aussi pour elle et se demandait pourquoi elle était partie avec ces nains. Est-ce qu'elle les a aider à s'échapper ? Telle était la question qui tourmentait l'esprit de Tauriel.

Le bateau était arrivé à Lacville et Kyrielle avait bien observé les maisons en bois qui flottaient sur l'eau. Elle se rendait compte que cette ville n'était pas comme elle l'imaginait : riche, lumineuse, les maisons faites de pierre qui tiendrait sur des piliers en pierre, fleuris avec des plantes hivernal. Mais elle ne l'imaginait pas aussi pauvre et mal entretenu. L'embarcation s'arrêta après qu'elle est entendu un ''Halte'' et autres politesses. Kyrielle, était comme un peu plus tôt, recroquevillé dans un coin du bateau et écoutait ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

-Quelque chose à déclarer ? **Demanda Percy en sortant de son cagibi.**  
-Rien, seulement que je suis fatigué et gelé. **Bard sortit de son manteau un papier et le donna au douanier.** Et pressé de rentrer.  
-Je m'en doute, oui. **Il s'empresse d'aller tamponner le papier avant de revenir vers le batelier.** Et voilà, tout est en ordre. **Seulement, une main s'empara du papier.**  
-Pas si vite, **il regarda Bard avant de lire ce qu'il y avait sur le petit papier.**Chargement de tonneaux vides provenant du Royaume des Forêts. Mais, ils ne sont pas vides. **Il me monte sur le bateau, regardant les tonneaux.**  
-Le Roi Thranduil lui en a fait cadeau, **intervint Kyrielle, se levant et allant se mettre près de Bard.**  
-Qui est-ce ? **Demanda l'homme au mono sourcils.** Oh ! Une oreille pointue. Que fait-elle sur ton bateau Bard ?  
-Je suis venu avec l'autorisation de mon Roi, en l'occurrence Thranduil. Il m'a fait part de sa générosité envers votre peuple et vous offre de quoi vous nourrir.**Expliqua la rousse tandis que le petit homme brun, vient se placer devant elle. De ses mains sales, il vient lui prendre le menton entre son pouce et son index.**  
-Je ne savais pas que les Elfes étaient de bon pêcheurs.  
-Vous ne savez rien d'eux !  
-Alfrid, lâche la. **Dit Bard en reculant la rousse.** Ce qu'elle dit est vrai, ces poissons viennent de Mirkwood.  
-Vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce que vous dîtes.  
-J'en suis la preuve, **dit Kyrielle.** Thranduil sait que vous n'avez pas assez de nourriture pour tout le monde alors il a fait parvenir ces poissons par le batelier.  
-Batelier pas pêcheur. **S'enquit Alfrid, qui ne voulait rien savoir.**  
-Oh voyons Alfrid, un peu de cœur. Il faut que les gens mangent.  
-Ces poissons sont illégaux ! Vider les tonneaux par dessus bord. **Ordonna t-il aux gardes qui l'accompagnait.**  
-Nan ! **S'exclama Kyrielle en voulant s'approcher de cet homme perfide seulement Bard la retient par la taille, ce qui leur provoqua à tous les deux un long frisson.**  
-La population est aux abois. **Fit Bard en voyant les gardes commencer à vider les tonneaux.** Les temps sont durs et la nourriture est rare.  
-Ce n'est pas mon problème, **répond Alfrid et l'Elfe lui jeta un regard noir.**  
-J'espère vraiment que tous ces gens se retourneront contre vous !  
-Mêlez-vous de vos affaires, Elfe.  
-_Saura yrch._ **Insulta Kyrielle à l'intention d'Alfrid.**  
-Que feront les gens quand ils sauront que le Maître rejette le poisson dans l'eau et que les émeutes commenceront.  
-Stop ! **Ordonna Alfrid après réflexion.** Toujours à défendre le peuple Bard, à les protéger.

La herse se leva et Bard reprit la barre sous les menaces d'Alfrid, qui ne décolérait pas. Après avoir passer la douane, le batelier navigua entre les habitations, remerciant Kyrielle pour avoir menti. Elle lui sourit avant de regarder autour d'elle, découvrant les pauvres habitations, les ponts sales et rempli d'ordures. Elle pouvait également sentir les mauvaises odeurs venir de partout, la faisant froncer le nez.

Le bateau s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, près d'un marché, à vue d'œil. Bard lâcha la barre avant de pousser, à l'aide de son pied, les tonneaux, qui basculèrent et tombèrent au sol faisant sortir le poisson mais aussi les nains. Kyrielle étouffa un rire en voyant les grimaces qu'ils faisaient. Leur vêtements étaient pleins d'écailles et ils sentaient le poisson à plein nez.

-Ne riez pas ! **S'énerva l'un d'eux en voyant Kyrielle sourire.**  
-Je ne ris pas, maître nain. **Dit-elle en levant les deux mains.**  
-Suivez-moi. **Leur intima Bard.**

Il les mena près du marché, faisant tout de même attention à ce qu'aucun gardes ne les voient. Bard leur demanda d'avancer la tête baissés, ce qu'ils firent avant d'être soudainement repérer par des gardes. Les nains se mirent à courir et se diriger sous un kiosque où marchands exposaient leur victuailles. Les gardes les suivirent et les nains, bien plus malins, les mirent vite à terre. Bard prit Kyrielle avec lui, la collant contre un pilier, posant sa main sur sa bouche et se serra contre elle, lui intimant de se taire. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, ne bougeant plus alors que d'autres gardes arrivaient. Les mêmes qui étaient à la douane. Les nains s'étaient cachés derrière des piles de vêtements, des caisses et même de filets de pêche pour ne pas être remarquer.

-Ne bouge pas, **chuchota Bard à Kyrielle, qui hocha de la tête.**

Il la lâcha et son cœur se remit à battre normalement. Leur corps serrés l'un contre l'autre lui avait donner des milliers de frissons, son cœur avait commencé à battre la chamade et son esprit s'est vite embrouillé. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Jamais elle n'avait été comme cela avec un mâle.

-Braga, **dit joyeusement le batelier en arrivant près du garde.**  
-Vous, qu'est-ce que vous manigancer ?  
-Moi ? Mais rien..**se défend Bard et ils entendirent quelque chose se brisé au sol.**  
-Bien sûr. **Il poussa Bard et alla regarder sous le kiosque mais rien à signaler.**  
-Hey Braga, **le garde se retourna et regarda le batelier.** Votre femme serai jolie la dedans.  
-Comment vous connaissez ma femme ? **Demanda le garde et Bard haussa les épaules.**  
-Aussi bien que tous les hommes de cette ville.

Énerver, le garde prit le corset et s'en alla, vite suivit des autres. Bard soupira avant d'ordonner aux nains de le suivre une nouvelle fois. Kyrielle les suivit à travers les pontons, à l'affût et très vite, un jeune garçon, le fils de Bard arriva pour leur dire que des gens surveillaient leur maison. Bard eu alors la brillante idée de faire passer les nains par ses toilettes, et une fois de plus, Kyrielle dû s'empêcher de rire. Bien loin d'être ravie, les nains se mirent à l'eau après que le batelier leur est expliquer comment rejoindre sa maison. Étant donné que les gardes avaient déjà vue Kyrielle, elle les suivit jusqu'à une petite maison toute simple qui ressemble fortement aux autres. Kyrielle monta les escaliers, suivit de Bard et entra dans la maison, chauffé aux bois.

-Papa, où étais-tu ? **S'exclama une petite fille qui vient se blottir dans les bras de son père.**  
-Père, te voilà ! Je m'inquiétais. **Dit une autre, venant l'enlacer également.**  
-Baïn, fait les entrer. **Le garçon descend des escaliers, menant aux toilettes.**  
-Papa, qui est-ce ? **Demanda la plus petite en regardant l'Elfe, qui se mettait déjà près du feu.**  
-Je me nomme Kyrielle, je viens du Royaume des Forêts. **Se présenta la rousse en souriant à la petite.**  
-Une Elfe, **s'enthousiasma t-elle, le regard rempli d'étoiles.** Elle est belle.**Kyrielle sourit en rougissant un peu.** Je suis Tilda.  
-Et moi Sigrid, **se présenta la plus vieille.**  
-Enchantée.

Bientôt, tout sera différent.

* * *

**_Saura yrch : orc puant_**


	7. Chapter 6

**Bonjour, le sixième chapitre est en ligne :)**

**Les reviews font toujours plaisir, n'hésité pas :)**

**Ce qui est en _italique_ sont les paroles en Elfique. Et _italique gras_ les Pensées de Kyrielle ou autres personnages.**

**Bonne lecture, **

**xx**

**Réponse aux avis:**

**Eilonna: Merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir que tu commentes chaque chapitre :D Pour le truc tu verras bien dans les prochains chapitres mais je pense que tu as une petite idée de ce que c'est ;) ahah xx**

* * *

6.

-Papa, est-ce normal tout ces nains qui sortent de nos toilettes ? **Demanda Sigrid en voyant les nains arrivés petit à petit.**  
-Ils vont nous porter chance ? **Demanda la plus petite, toujours autant émerveillée.**  
-Le poisson, maintenant les toilettes, **ria Kyrielle.** Vous n'avez pas beaucoup de chance.  
-Oh la ferme, **dit Dwalin furieux, dans un coin de la maison.**  
-Vous êtes susceptible vous, **soupira l'Elfe en levant les yeux au ciel, toujours devant le feu.**  
-Et vous trop irritable ! **Lui lança t-il.**  
-Ah oui, je suis irritable ? Ce n'est pas moi qui ne suit jamais contente, ce n'est pas moi qui marmonne dans mon coin, ce n'est pas moi qui peste sur tout le monde parce que je ne suis pas contente. Alors quand vous dîtes que je suis irritable, je pense que vous vous le dîtes à vous même.  
-Je ne vous aime pas. **Dit-il en la regardant froidement.**  
-C'est réciproque dans ce cas. **Elle lui tourne le dos et se réchauffe les mains.**  
-Sigrid, Tilda, aller chercher des vêtements secs pour nos hôtes.  
-On peut prendre une des robes que portaient maman pour Kyrielle ? **Demanda la plus jeune et l'Elfe se retourna vers Bard, le fixant.**  
-Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi, je peux garder ma tunique..**Dit-elle après avoir vue que le batelier avait le regard vide.**  
-Oh mais elle t'irait tellement bien, **continua Tilda.**  
-Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas.

Tilda sourit à la belle Elfe avant de partir à la recherche de vêtement sec et chaud pour leurs invités. Kyrielle fixait toujours Bard, qui lui, avait le regard vrillé au sol._**Lui rappeler la mort de sa femme, deux fois en une journée ne doit pas faire du bien,**_ se dit Kyrielle, soudainement mal pour le batelier. Tandis que les deux jeunes filles revinrent avec les vêtements, la rousse s'approcha de Bard et posa avec lenteur, sa main sur son avant bras. Il sursauta légèrement et releva la tête vers l'Elfe. Elle lui sourit et elle vit un sourire en coin se former à la base de ses lèvres à lui.

-Je suis désolé, **commença t-elle.**  
-Pourquoi êtes vous désolé ? **Il fronça les sourcils.**  
-De vous avoir fait vous souvenir de votre femme..  
-Ce n'est rien, **il sourit mais Kyrielle devina qu'il se forçait.**  
-Et désolé aussi de vous déranger, ici, chez vous. Vous pouvez avoir des ennuies à cause de nous..  
-Je sais mais je prends le risque de vous aider. Et puis c'est pour la bonne cause,**regarde les nains.** _**S'il savait.**_  
-Sans doute, oui.  
-Donc vous n'êtes pas avec eux.  
-Non, je les accompagnent juste. Au cas où. **Elle sourit.**  
-Vous voulez du thé ? **Dit Baïn en s'approchant avec une théière et une tasse.**  
-S'il vous plaît. **Il lui sert et la lui tend. Elle le remercie avant de tremper ses lèvres dans le breuvage.**  
-Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas d'autres vêtements ? Vous allez avoir froid comme ça.  
-Non, ça ira je vous remercie.

Kyrielle lui sourit une dernière fois avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé, près de Kili. Elle le regarda un instant, il souffrait ça se voyait, mais il ne bronchait pas. _**Ça veut paraître plus fort que ça ne l'est,**_ se dit la rousse en secouant la tête de gauche à droite en souriant. **_Ils ont un mental d'acier._** Pas très loin d'elle, près de la fenêtre se tenait Thorin, Balin et Bilbon, ils parlaient. Thorin avait le regard vide tandis que le vieux nain contait au hobbit, le jour au Smaug à détruit Dale et s'est emparé de la Montagne. Elle écouta attentivement.

-Seul une flèche noire, tiré par une Arquelance peut le tuer. Mais il y en avait peu et Girion, le Seigneur de la ville, fit une dernière tentative et tira sur le Dragon.  
-Si les Hommes avaient réussi à le tuer, ce jour là, rien de tout cela aurait été différent. **Ajouta Thorin, regardant le hobbit.**  
-Vous en parlez comme si vous y étiez. **Dit Bard les ayant entendu, lui aussi.**  
-Tous les nains connaissent cette histoire, **répondit Thorin.**  
-Vous savez donc que Girion à toucher sa cible et délogé une écaille sous son aile gauche, **intervint le fils du batelier.**  
-C'est un conte pour enfant, **ricana Dwalin et Kyrielle leva les yeux au ciel.**  
-Et il ne vous ai pas venu à l'esprit que, peut-être, ceci n'est pas un conte pour enfant mais belle et bien la vérité ? **Soupira l'Elfe après avoir terminé sa tasse de thé.**  
-Vous avez prit l'argent, **coupa Thorin, ne voulant pas qu'une énième dispute éclate entre ces deux là.** Où sont les armes ?  
-Je vais les chercher.

Il descend l'escalier qui mène au toilette pendant que les nains se regardent tous, se demandant ce qu'il allait ramener. Kyrielle se leva du canapé après avoir jetée un coup d'œil en direction de Kili, qui allait de plus en plus mal. Elle posa la tasse près de l'évier avant de se mettre près de la cheminée. Bilbon y était, assis sur une chaise en grelottant. Elle s'adossa contre le mur, près du feu et regarda Thorin, Balin, Fili et son frère Kili, qui avait réussi à se lever, faire des messes basses. Elle fronça les sourcils et essaya d'écouter mais la voix de Tilda lui fit baisser la tête. Kyrielle lui sourit gentiment et lui demanda ce qu'elle lui voulait.

-J'aimerais brosser tes cheveux, **sourit la petite fille.** Je le fais à Sigrid mais elle n'a pas des aussi long cheveux que toi.  
-Oh eh bien..pourquoi pas.  
-Assied toi alors, je vais chercher ma brosse. **Et elle partie aussi vite qu'elle était venu, faisant rire Kyrielle.**  
-Elle vous aime bien, **dit le hobbit, toujours grelottant.**  
-Je crois bien, oui. **Sourit l'Elfe en venant prendre place sur le tabouret en face du hobbit.** Vous aimez les enfants ?  
-Oui, je les trouvent adorable. Que se soit à n'importe quel âge. **Dit Bilbon en souriant.** Bon certaines fois ils sont turbulents, un peu casse cou et faut souvent les surveiller mais j'aime beaucoup les enfants. J'aimerais en avoir plus tard, pas vous ?  
-Oh je ne sais pas, **Tilda revient tout sourire, en même temps que son père qui dépose un paquetage mouillé.** J'ai encore le temps.  
-Kyrielle, tu peux défaire tes nattes s'il te plaît ? **Demanda la petite fille et l'Elfe les enleva avec rapidité.** Merci. **Et elle commença à la coiffer.**  
-Nous avons payés pour des armes. Des vraies armes. **Grogna un nain roux.**  
-C'est une blague ! **Dit un autre, celui avec un étrange chapeau sur la tête.**  
-Jamais content, **soupira Kyrielle alors qu'ils reposaient les armes.**  
-Vous ne trouverez pas mieux si c'est dans l'armurerie de la ville. Vous trouverez épée, hache et autres armes que vous souhaitez. **Expliqua Bard.**  
-Bien, allons nous en. **Dit Balin, prêt à partir.**  
-Vous n'irez nul part. **Intervint Bard en regardant Kyrielle, toujours à se faire coiffer.**  
-Qu'avez-vous dit ?  
-Il y a des espions qui surveillent la maison et probablement toute la ville. Vous devrez attendre la nuit.

Les nains soupirèrent et s'installèrent sur des chaises, tabouret et autre emplacement vide de la maison. Kyrielle vit Bard sortir de la maison et elle s'excusa auprès de la petite Tilda, lui promettant qu'elle revenait vite, avant de sortir à son tour de la maison. Un léger vent lui souffla au visage et elle frissonna. Dès qu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, Bard se retourna en vitesse, de peur que les nains lui aient désobéis. Mais se n'était que Kyrielle. Elle referma la porte et s'approcha de lui.

-Vous allez bien ? **Demanda t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux, chose qui lui serra le ventre.**  
-Oui, c'est juste que j'ai entendu quelque chose qui m'a perturbé.  
-Quelle chose ?  
-Un prénom..**il fronça les sourcils.** Ça me dit quelque chose mais, arrgh, je ne sais plus quoi.  
-Quel prénom ? Je pourrais vous aidez..  
-Thorin..**dit-il dans un souffle, si bien que Kyrielle ne l'entendit pas. Il continue de la regarder dans les yeux jusqu'à ce que ça lui revienne. Il se retourne et son regard tombe sur la Montagne, au loin.**  
-Papa ? **Dit Baïn dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.** **Bard contourna Kyrielle et dit à son fils :**  
-Empêche-les de partir. **Avant de lui-même partir on ne sait où.**

Kyrielle retourna à l'intérieur de la maison et se réinstalla sur le tabouret où Tilda se remit à la coiffer. L'elfe se demandait pourquoi Bard était partit comme ça, après avoir regarder la Montagne. Puis son regard se posa sur Thorin, parlant avec Dwalin dans un coin de la pièce, et elle comprit que ça avait un rapport avec les nains. Mais lequel ?

Le soleil était maintenant en train de se coucher lorsque les nains décidèrent de partir. Kyrielle se leva et se mit devant la porte, leur interdisant de partir. Seulement ils n'en firent qu'à leur tête, la poussèrent sans ménagement et sortir de la maison discrètement. Du moins ils l'espéraient. Kyrielle s'excusa auprès des enfants de Bard et suivit les nains en essayent de les faire revenir dans la maison, que c'était trop dangereux dehors tant qu'il ne faisait pas nuit. Mais ils ne l'écoutaient pas, seul Bilbon était légèrement en retrait.

Il faisait maintenant nuit lorsqu'ils trouvèrent l'armurerie. Elle était à l'opposée de chez Bard et traverser tout les pontons n'a pas été facile. Il fallait être discret, ne pas parler et surtout bien se cacher lorsque quelqu'un passait près d'eux. Et ça n'a pas été chose facile pour trouver l'armurerie en ne connaissant pas Lacville. Par chance, une des fenêtres étaient ouverte et les nains se sont empilés sous celle-ci pour aider les autres à monter.

-C'est pas une bonne idée, je vous dis..**Chuchota Kyrielle en se tournant vers Thorin.**  
-Alors pourquoi nous suivre ? **Lui dit-il en chuchotant aussi.**  
-Pour vous empêcher de faire n'importe quoi. Et là, vous faîtes n'importe quoi !  
-C'est moi, qui commande. Bilbon allez-y. **Ordonna Thorin et celui-ci escalada les nains avant de passé la fenêtre.**

Kili fût le suivant et malgré qu'il est mal à sa jambe et les commentaires négatif de Kyrielle, le nain escalada à son tour. Ensuite se fût Bofur, Dori puis Thorin. Ceux qui avait fait la courte échelle retournèrent vers les autres et Kyrielle eut un mauvais pressentiment. Elle recula assez pour voir qu'il y avait des gardes qui marchaient pas loin d'eux. Soudain un fracas sourd retentit et les gardes, alertés, se mirent à courir vers l'armurerie. Kyrielle plus rapide qu'eux s'enfuie à grande enjambée vers la maison de Bard, espérant qu'il y était. Elle arriva après avoir fait quelques aller et retour, se trompant de maison. Elle entra sans frapper et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle, Tilda et Sigrid étaient entrain de manger un bol de soupe, Baïn remontait des toilettes et Bard faisait les cents pas dans la pièce.

-Ils..ils se sont fait prendre...**Dit-elle en le regardant et il s'approcha d'elle.**  
-Je vous avait dit de ne pas sortir ! **Gronda t-il.**  
-J'ai essayer de les faire revenir mais ils sont têtu et n'ont rien écoutés. C'est à peine s'ils m'ignoraient pas..Je suis désolé..  
-Baïn garde tes sœurs, **il embrassa ses filles sur le front avant de sortir.** Suivez-moi.

Il neigeait à présent et Kyrielle fût étonner de voir cela. A Mirkwood il ne neigeait pratiquement jamais. Il faisait froid mais la neige ne tombait pas. Alors quand elle vit les flocons se déposé sur ses mains, ses cheveux et son visage, un grand sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres. Bard, ne la voyant plus derrière lui, revint sur ses pas pour la voir regarder le ciel, souriante. Elle était belle, oh oui, très belle. Il monta deux marches avant de tendre sa main.

-Vous venez ?

Elle baissa lentement la tête vers la main du batelier et avec une infime douceur, y mit la sienne. De nouveau, un long frisson les saisis tous les deux avant qu'il ne referme ses doigts autour de sa fine main. Elle lui sourit chaleureusement et ils se mirent à courir, main dans la main, vers la maison du Maître. Quand ils furent assez proches, ils virent tout un attroupement devant un escalier ou le Maître s'y tenait accompagné d'Alfrid. Thorin venait de finir sa tirade quand Bard et Kyrielle arrivèrent.

-La mort ! **Tonna le batelier en se frayant un chemin suivit de l'elfe.** C'est tout ce que vous allez nous apportez. Le feu du dragon et ses ravages. Si vous réveillez cette bête, elle nous tuera tous.  
-Vous pouvez l'écoutez mais je vous promets une chose : si nous réussissons, chacun aura sa part du trésor d'Erebor. Et vous pourrez rebâtir Lacville au moins dix fois. **Exclamations de joie des habitants.**  
-Écoutez moi ! **S'exclama Bard, lâchant la main de Kyrielle et se tournant vers les habitants.** Est-ce que vous oubliez ce qu'il s'est passé à Dale ? S'ils retournent dans la Montagne et réveille le Dragon, la même chose se reproduira ici. Et nous n'auront aucune chance de fuir parce qu'il sera trop tard !  
-Allons, évitons les jugements trop hâtifs voulez-vous. **Dit le Maître de Lacville.** Il ne faut pas oublié que c'est Girion, Seigneur de Dale, votre propre ancêtre Bard. Il a échoué à tuer la bête !  
-Croyez-vous que c'est facile de tuer un Dragon en plein vole, avec des écailles plus résistantes que des boucliers ? J'aurais bien voulu vous y voir, vous. **Intervint Kyrielle se tenant près du batelier.**  
-Mêlée vous de vos affaires oreilles pointues. **Dit Alfrid et elle le fusilla du regard.** C'est vrai, Messire. Tout le monde connaît cette histoire : il tirait flèches après flèche mais il a toujours loupé sa cible.  
-Je m'adresse au Maître de Lacville, **Thorin se tourne vers lui.** Voulez-vous partagez l'immense richesse des nains ? **Silence.** Que dîtes-vous ?  
-Bienvenue, **cria t-il les bras grand ouvert sous les exclamations des habitants.**Oh oui ! Bienvenue.  
-Fêtons cela Messire, **ajouta Alfrid.** Tout le monde est invité sauf vous deux, **il montre Bard et Kyrielle du doigt.**  
-Je n'ai pas envie de festoyer un événement qui nous conduira tous à la mort. **Dit l'elfe en regardant Thorin.** Ne soyez pas déçu de ne pas me voir à l'embarcation demain matin. Je ne vais certainement pas venir.  
-Je pensais que vous viendriez avec nous. Vous souvenez vous de ce que vous m'aviez dit, chez votre père ?  
-Oui je me souviens, mais je vous ai seulement dit que je vous aiderai à vous échapper, pas à reprendre votre Montagne.  
-De toute manière nous n'avons pas besoin de vous.

Les nains furent conviés à entrer dans la grande maison du Maître, dans une grande salle où la fête se déroulera. Les habitants aussi, enfin ceux qui voulaient, avaient été conviés. Dès que la grande place fut entièrement vide, ne restant plus que l'elfe et l'homme, Bard partit à grande enjambée vers sa maison. Kyrielle regarda une dernière fois la bâtisse devant elle, entendant les éclats de rire des personnes présente avant de suivre Bard.

Arrivés dans sa maison, ses enfants étaient déjà coucher dans leur lit, sur la mezzanine au dessus de la cuisine. De là où elle était, Kyrielle pouvait voir qu'ils dormaient tous.

-La mort nous guette, **fini par dire Kyrielle, près de la cheminée.** Vous aviez raison, s'ils rentrent dans la Montagne tout sera terminé. Le Dragon sortira et la première chose qu'il fera ça sera de venir ici, tout brûler et tout détruire..  
-Ces nains sont trop aveuglés de reprendre leur trésor et leur Montagne. **Dit Bard, s'installant sur le canapé. Kyrielle le rejoint.**  
-Votre Maître à accepter juste pour l'or, n'est-ce pas ?  
-S'il n'était pas de la race des Hommes, il aurait été un Nain. **Blagua Bard ce qui fit sourire l'elfe.**  
-Est-ce que cela vous dérange, si je vais prendre un bain ? **Demanda timidement Kyrielle.**  
-Nan, allez-y. La salle de bain est juste ici.

Il lui montre et elle acquiesce en souriant. Elle se lève et entre dans la salle de bain ou elle referme la porte derrière elle. C'est une petite salle d'eau, avec en son centre une baignoire en bois, avec un petit rangement ou se trouvait shampoing et gel douche. Sur le côté gauche une armoire également en bois et sur la droite une vasque et un petit miroir. Kyrielle se regarda un instant et elle pensa à sa sœur. Est-ce que Tauriel s'inquiétait pour elle ? Que faisait-elle à cet instant ? Et Thranduil, comment avait-il réagit quand il a su qu'elle était partie ? Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Elle passa ses mains sur son visage en soupirant avant de se déshabiller et de faire couler l'eau.

Cela faisait maintenant près d'une demi heure que Kyrielle était dans le bain, se prélassant et se détendant. Ça lui faisait un bien fou. Elle se lava rapidement avant de sortir et de mettre une serviette autour de son corps, qu'elle trouva dans un des tiroirs de la commode. Elle en prit une deuxième pour ses cheveux qu'elle frotta énergiquement. Après cela, elle enleva la serviette de son corps et hésita à remettre ses vêtements sales.

Dos à la porte, elle ne vit pas Bard entrer, une robe pliée à la main et des sous vêtements propres. Elle l'entendit par ailleurs et elle se retourna surprise. Elle écarquilla les yeux avant de cacher son sexe et sa poitrine de ses mains. Bard s'excusa rapidement avant de déposer la robe sur la petite chaise près de la porte et de sortir précipitamment de la salle de bain. Kyrielle avait les joues rouge et ne savait plus quoi faire. Personne ne l'avait vue nue, du moins un homme. Tauriel l'avait déjà vue quand elle la lavait elle même étant plus jeune, quand elle passait du temps ensemble. Mais jamais un mâle ne l'avait vue nue. Jamais. L'elfe rousse mit les sous vêtements apporté par Bard et fut surprise de voir qu'ils étaient à sa taille. Elle mit la robe et elle lui allait aussi, peut-être qu'elle était courte au niveau des jambes mais le reste allait parfaitement. Appartenait-elle à sa défunte femme ? Kyrielle se le demandait.

Elle sortie de la salle de bain, encore gênée et vit Bard près de la cheminée, regardant les flammes, perdu dans ses pensées. Kyrielle se racla la gorge et il la regarda de haut en bas. L'elfe rougit une nouvelle fois et regarda ailleurs.

-Ne soyez pas gênée. **Lui dit-il en s'approchant.** Elle vous va très bien.  
-Merci..Elle appartenait à votre femme ?  
-Oui. Oui c'était la sienne, **sourit l'homme et Kyrielle acquiesça.** Vous voulez-vous reposer ?  
-Je ne suis pas fatiguée, merci.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et se remit à pensée à la Montagne. Si les nains y entraient, il n'y avait aucune chance à ce que le Dragon reste endormi. Elle était même sur qu'il les entendraient avant qu'ils n'entrent dans Erebor. Kyrielle avait peur. Elle avait peur de ce qu'il allait se passé si le Dragon sortait de la Montagne. Elle soupira et posa sa tête sur le mur derrière elle et ferma les yeux avant de s'endormir d'un seul coup.

_** Pas fatiguée, je vois ça.**_ Se dit Bard en riant intérieurement. Il s'approcha de la belle rousse et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre où il l'allongea sur son lit et la borda. Par manque de place et ne voulant pas avoir mal au dos avec le canapé, il se coucha à côté d'elle, pas trop collé à elle pour ne pas l'effrayée à son réveille et il s'endormit rapidement.

Ils ne savaient pas que dormir une nuit

ensemble allait les rapprocher.


	8. Chapter 7

**Bonjour, le septième chapitre est en ligne :)**

**Les reviews font toujours plaisir, n'hésité pas :)**

**Ce qui est en _italique_ sont les paroles en Elfique. Et _italique gras_ les Pensées de Kyrielle ou autres personnages.**

**Bonne lecture, **

**xx**

**Réponse aux avis:**

**Eilonna: Merci pour ta review et je suis contente que tu sois amoureuse de ma fiction x) et que tu aimes toujours autant mon histoire :D xx**

**Megane: Merci à toi aussi pour ta review :) contente que mon histoire te plaise et que tu aimes la relation entre Bard et Kyrielle :3 Bisous xx**

* * *

7.

L'aube venait à peine de se levée sur Lacville, que Sigrid était déjà debout à faire le petit déjeuner. Depuis que leur mère était décédée, Sigrid s'occupait de tout et essayait à ce que tout soit parfait. Baïn fut le deuxième debout, il salua sa jeune sœur avant de lui demander si leur père était debout. Celle-ci lui dit que non et Baïn, alla voir dans la chambre de leur père. Il poussa doucement la porte et vit une chose qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir. Il appela Sigrid, qui vint immédiatement et passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Ils sourirent en voyant leur père, endormi très près de Kyrielle, elle aussi endormie. Leur tête était pratiquement collées l'une contre l'autre et la main gauche de Bard était contre celle de la belle rousse. Sigrid ferma la porte, regarda son frère avant de rire doucement. La jeune fille retourna à sa cuisine tandis que Baïn alluma la cheminée.

Bard venait de se réveiller, la lumière de soleil éclairait la chambre et il pouvait voir facilement l'elfe endormie à ses côtés. Il en profita pour la regarder sans gêne. Son visage pâle, sa peau parfaite, son petit nez, sa bouche rose pulpeuse, ses long cils sur ses pommettes, ses oreilles pointues qui la rendait mignonne. Une de ses mèches rousses lui tombait sur le front et avec douceur, il la lui remit derrière l'oreille. Elle bougea légèrement mais ne s'éveilla pas. Cela faisait beaucoup d'années qu'il n'avait pas partagé son lit avec une femme. Et ça lui faisait bizarre d'en voir une, allongée près de lui.

** Point de vue Kyrielle **

Au loin je peux entendre les trompettes eu autres instruments de musique, annoncer le départ des nains. Ça y est, ils partent vers leur Montagne, le Dragon sera réveillé et la fin sera proche. Beaucoup de personnes vont mourir si Smaug vole en direction de Lacville, et si personne ne le tue avant, il ira de royaume en royaume et le monde des Hommes, Elfes, Nains, Hobbit et Magiciens prendra fin.

Je garde les yeux fermés et écoute ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. Dans la pièce à côté des éclats de voix m'indique qu'il y a trois personnes, elles sont entrain de parler du départ des nains, que leur père n'auraient jamais du les aider. Près de moi, une respiration régulière se fait entendre. Quelqu'un est près de moi ? Au moment où je me demande qui est cette personne, on remet une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille. Je sens ses doigts caresser ma joue, lentement et cela me donne des frissons. Beaucoup de frissons, si bien que, j'ouvre les yeux. La forte lumière du soleil me les fait automatiquement refermés et une fois habitué, je regarde l'homme allongé à côté de moi. C'est Bard. Mon cœur s'accélère en le voyant me regarder et je suis gênée. Réellement. Pourquoi m'a t-il touché ou plutôt caressé la joue comme il l'a fait ?

Quand il a vue que j'étais réveillée, il a de suite remis sa main près de son corps, comme si de rien était et c'est même reculé légèrement. Je fronce les sourcils et le fixe. Pourquoi à chaque fois que je suis trop proche de lui, mon cœur se met à battre plus vite ? Pourquoi j'ai des frissons lorsqu'il me touche ? Pourquoi quand il me regarde je suis gênée au point de rougir ? En sachant que les Elfes ne rougissent pas facilement. Et pourquoi je suis bien auprès de lui ?

-Bien dormis ? **Me demande t-il en souriant.**  
-Je pensais m'être endormie sur votre canapé..**dis-je confuse en voyant que j'étais dans un lit.** Nous avons dormis ensemble ?  
-Eh bien..oui..  
-Oh..**Je m'assois et regarde partout sans dans sa direction.** Ils partent.  
-Je le sais, venez. Allons manger quelque chose. **Il se lève et sort de la chambre.**

J'en fais de même quelques minutes plus tard et vois que les enfants sont attablés autour de la table de bois. Je leur souris en les saluant avant de m'asseoir près de Tilda, qui comme à chaque fois, à des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Tu sais te battre ? **Me demanda Baïn alors que je me sert une tasse de thé.**  
-Je sais tirer à l'arc comme tous les Elfes et je manie l'épée assez bien. Ma sœur m'a apprit à combattre. **Leur dis-je tendis qu'ils me regardaient tous. Je baisse la tête en souriant légèrement, me rendant compte que Tauriel me manquait plus que je l'imaginai.**  
-Ta sœur est aussi belle que toi ? **Me demande Tilda, toujours des étoiles dans les yeux.**  
-Plus belle encore. **Je lance un coup d'œil à Bard, installé en face de moi, qui me regardait.**  
-Comment est-elle ? **Questionna t-il.**  
-Eh bien, elle est rousse, comme moi. Des jolies yeux marrons qui tire un peu sur le vert, un nez fin et une bouche pulpeuse toujours rose. Elle est plus grande que moi, d'environs une tête je dirais. Oh et, Tilda, elle a des plus long cheveux que moi.**Riais-je alors qu'elle s'émerveillait toute seule.**  
-Elle doit être belle, effectivement. **Dit Bard et je ressens comme une pointe de jalousie.**  
-Elle l'est..  
-Mais pas plus que vous, **ajouta t-il en se levant et allant vers la petite cuisine. Je rougis fortement pendant que Baïn et Sigrid souriaient en se regardant, comme complice de quelque chose qu'eux seuls pouvait comprendre.**

-Tu nous la présenteras un jour ? **Me demanda Tilda.**  
-Oui, bien sûr.

Je lui souris avant d'entendre une nouvelle fois le son des trompettes et des exclamations des villageois. Ils ne seront plus aussi content si le Dragon arrivera pour tout détruire. Je finis de déjeuner avant d'aider les filles à débarrasser la table et de faire la vaisselle. C'est une chose que j'appris, ne l'ayant jamais fais auparavant. C'est vrai qu'ici c'est totalement différent d'Eryn Lasgalen. Ici, les habitants font tout eux même : le ménage, la vaisselle, laver le linge, le plier, le ranger. Ils font tout, contrairement à moi, pupille du Roi Thranduil, qui sait tout juste me battre et on me sert tout sur un plateau d'argent.

Alors que je rangeais une tasse dans un des placards, on frappa à la porte. Tout le monde se tue et regarda vers la dîtes porte. Bard alla ouvrir avant de dire : « Non, partez. Vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici ». J'en déduis que c'est les nains, mais je pensais qu'ils étaient partis vers la Montagne. Curieuse, je me mis derrière Bard et y vit quatre nains. Kili, en très mauvais état, soutenu par son frère Fili ainsi qu'un vieux nain dont je ne connais pas le nom et le nain avec le drôle de chapeau.

-S'il vous plaît, aidez nous. **Dit-il en bloquant la porte que Bard essayait de fermée.** C'est Kili, il est malade et personne ne veut nous aider.  
-Je peux essayer de le soigner..**Dis-je et tous tournèrent la tête vers moi.** Je connais assez de chose sur la guérissons..  
-S'il vous plaît..**Implora le nain au chapeau difforme en regardant Bard, qui lui, me regardait toujours.**  
-Entrez.

Nous nous poussons de devant la porte et les laissons entrer. Je les aida à l'installer sur le canapé, en positon assise pour le moment et je m'agenouille devant lui. Je dénoue son pansement sous ses gémissements et observe sa blessure. Son sang est noir, il coule en abondance et il faut le soigner rapidement. Il faut faire vite.

-Il me faut de l'eau chaude si vous pouvez, des serviettes, des bandes et du coton. Je vais d'abord nettoyer la plaie, je verrais ce que je peux faire ensuite. **Dis-je en observant toujours la blessure tandis que Bard ordonna à ses filles d'aller chercher tout ce que j'ai dis.**  
-Ça sera bien la première fois, qu'un Elfe sera agenouillée devant moi, **plaisanta Kili et j'appuyais près de sa blessure ce qui le fit gémir.**  
-Ne dîtes plus cela à l'avenir. **Lui dis-je en souriant.** Est-ce que, quand tu marches, tu peux posés ta jambe par terre ?  
-Nan, ça me fait trop mal. **Me dit-il en serrant les dents.**  
-C'est vraiment étrange, d'habitude une simple blessure de flèche ne fait pas autant de dégât..

Sigrid et Tilda revinrent les mains chargées de tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Je les remerciait et Bard m'apporta un bol d'eau chaude. Je lui souris et lui demanda de préparer une tisane pour l'aider à dormir un peu. Il acquiesça et je pus, avec l'aide de Oin, le vieux nain, nettoyé la plaie. Après avoir fait un nouveau bandage, Kili bu la tisane et nous l'avons couché sur le canapé. Il s'est endormi peu de temps après et je me demande encore, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a autant mal.

La nuit venait de tombée et j'ai veillée sur Kili toute la journée. Il dormait toujours, suant à grosse goutte et j'épongeais son front à l'aide d'un gant froid. Fili était à mes côtés, tenant la main de son frère, s'inquiétant beaucoup pour lui. Oin, avait comme moi, essayé de chercher le pourquoi du comment, le jeune nain était comme cela. Bofur avait été celui qui s'occupait de remettre de l'eau froide dans le bol quand il n'y en avait plus ou de m'aider quand les deux autres nains étaient occupés. Ils aidaient comme ils le pouvaient. Bard et ses enfants restaient à l'écart, survenant quand on avaient besoin de serviettes propre et de linge.

Nous étions entrain de manger lorsque Kili se réveilla. Fili se leva et alla auprès de son frère, un bol de soupe dans les mains. Il l'aida à se redresser en position assise et lui fît avaler plusieurs cuillère de soupe. Je l'observais mais je voyais qu'il allait mal, plus que tout à l'heure. Je fronce les sourcils avant de me souvenir que la flèche provenait de l'orc pâle et ça fait tilt dans mon cerveau. La flèche était empoisonnée. Je me levais d'un bond et accourut près du blessé.

-La flèche était empoisonnée ! **Lui dis-je.** Cette flèche devait être pour Thorin, j'en suis presque certaine. Mais tu l'as reçu à sa place. **Réfléchis tandis qu'ils venaient tous vers moi.** Il va falloir extraire le poison mais je ne sais pas comment..  
-Que doit-on faire en attendant que tu trouves une solution ? **Me demanda Fili, très inquiet.**  
-Enlevez-lui le bandage et continuer de nettoyé la plaie, le sang ne s'arrêtera pas de couler tant qu'il ne sera pas soigner comme il faut. Bofur, occupe toi de faire chauffer l'eau et aide Oin à nettoyer la plaie avec l'eau chaude et toi Fili, pose régulièrement une serviette d'eau froide sur son front. **Je rassemble mes cheveux d'un côté pour en faire une longue tresse.**  
-Que vas-tu faire ? **Me demanda Bard, près de moi.**  
-Essayé de le soigner. Comment je ne sais pas mais il faut qu'on trouve une solution. On ne peut pas le laisser mourir.  
-Je comprends, j'aiderai du mieux que je peux.

Je lui souris en acquiesçant et vais près de Kili. Il est de nouveau allongé, tenant la jambe qu'il a mal, gémissant de douleur lorsque Oin posait le bout de torchon sur sa blessure. Bofur regardait attentivement et Fili réconfortait son frère, lui épongeant le front quand s'était nécessaire. Moi je réfléchissais à vive allure, cherchant dans mes anciens cours avec le guérisseur de Mirkwood et je me souviens d'une plante. Mais je ne me souviens plus de son nom.

-Tu ne peux rien faire ? **Me questionna Bofur.**  
-Désolé..  
-Il faudrait des herbes contre la fièvre, **intervint Oin en voyant que Kili suait encore plus.**  
-J'ai de la camomille, de la morelle. **Dit Bard en cherchant dans ses petits sacs.**  
-C'est inutile. Ça ne marchera pas, est-ce que vous auriez de la feuille des rois ?  
-Mais oui ! **M'exclamais-je.** C'est la seule plante qui pourra le guérir.  
-Nous la donnons au porc, c'est de la mauvaise herbe. **Nous apprit Bard et je soupirais de désespoir.**  
-Je vais aller en chercher, **dit Bofur.** Surtout ne bouger pas d'ici ! **Et il partit en courant.**  
-Où voudrais-tu qu'on aille ? **Dis-je en soufflant et en aidant Oin.**

D'un coup, la maison trembla et je levais ma tête, regardant Bard qui me regardait aussi. En un seul regard, nous savions ce que c'était et je déglutie. Smaug était réveillé. Les nains ont réussi à pénétrer dans la Montagne. Les ennuis commençaient.

Mais Smaug n'était pas le seul ennuis qui arrivait.

* * *

**Comme vous auriez pu le voir, la 2e partie du chapitre est sous le point de vue de Kyrielle. Et je pense faire comme cela jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire. J'espère que ça ne va pas vous dérangez. Je mettrais certainement des points de vue externe pour vous montrez où en sont la compagnie, Tauriel et Legolas, etc..Voilà :) xx**


	9. Chapter 8

**Bonjour, le huitième chapitre est en ligne :)**

**Les reviews font toujours plaisir, n'hésité pas :)**

**Ce qui est en _italique_ sont les paroles en Elfique. Et _italique gras_ les Pensées de Kyrielle ou autres personnages.**

**Bonne lecture, **

**xx**

**Réponse aux avis:**

**Eilonna: Merci pour ta review ^^ et voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira :3**

**Maumaud: Merci beaucoup :) et je suis contente que ma fanfiction te plaise ahah. La suite est là, bonne lecture xx**

* * *

8.

Je m'approche de Bard, inquiète et Baïn approuva nos craintes en disant que cela provenait de la Montagne. Tilda me regardait, la peur aux yeux, Sigrid la tenait par les épaules comme pour la soutenir et Baïn regardait par la fenêtre. Fili s'approcha à son tour, laissant son frère aux mains de Oin.

-Partez, laissez nous. Emmenez vos enfants loin d'ici, mettez les en sécurité.  
-Pour aller où ? Il n'y a nul part où aller. **Dit Bard en baissant la tête.**  
-Venez à Eryn Lasgalen, je suis sûr que Thranduil acceptera de vous héberger le temps de..  
-Kyrielle, c'est très gentil de votre part mais je ne peux accepter. **Je me mords la lèvre et regarde Kili, souffrir encore et toujours.**  
-Papa, nous allons mourir ? **Demanda Tilda.**  
-Non, chérie.  
-Mais le Dragon va venir nous tuer..  
-Il n'y a plus aucun moyen de le tuer..**lui dis-je en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.** Les flèches noires ont toutes été utilisées dans le passé, nous n'avons aucun moyen de le tuer.  
-Si, il y en a un. **Intervint Bard et je le regarde arracher une énorme flèche de la poutre au dessus de lui.**  
-Une flèche noire ? **Dis-je ahurie.** Je pensais qu'il n'y en avais plus..  
-Je vais le tuer avant qu'il ne nous tue ! **Fait Bard en regardant ses enfants.** Baïn, vient avec moi.

Il alla vers la porte d'entrée et sortit, suivit de son fils. Voulant savoir où est-ce qu'il allait, je le suivis et l'appela alors qu'il avait descendu la dernière marche. Je me plantais sur celle-ci, les bras croisés alors qu'il me regardait. Baïn surveillait s'il n'y avait pas de gardes.

-Où allez-vous ?  
-Mettre la flèche en lieux sûre. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.  
-Faîtes attention. **Dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux et de nouveau, cette chaleur dans mon ventre.**  
-Surveiller mes filles, je ne voudrais pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose sans ma présence.  
-Je le ferais, **j'acquiesce.**

Il marche à reculons, gardant ses yeux encrés dans les miens. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, même si se n'était pour une petite durée. Je commence à remonter l'escalier quand une main retient la mienne, me faisant retourner et des lèvres se plaquèrent sur les miennes, furtivement.

-Je reviens vite.

Mon cœur faisait des bonds dans ma cage thoracique, si bien que j'en avais mal. Bard venait de m'embrasser. Ses lèvres avaient touchés les miennes, furtivement certes, mais j'avais sentis sa bouche sur la mienne. Je souris toute seule et retourna à l'intérieur de la maison, m'occuper des filles et d'aider pour Kili. Si Bofur pouvait se dépêcher ça serait vraiment bien.

-Où est partit notre père ? **Demanda Sigrid en venant vers moi.**  
-Cacher la flèche, il revient bientôt, ne vous inquiétez pas. **Je lui souris.** Est-ce que tu peux me faire un bol d'eau chaude s'il te plaît ?  
-Bien sûr, **elle s'y met et je retourne près des nains.**  
-Comment va-t-il ?  
-Mal, de plus en plus mal..**Soupira Fili.**  
-Si Bofur se dépêchait de revenir, je pourrais le guérir.  
-Ne perdons pas espoir, **nous dit Oin, posant une serviette chaude sur la blessure qui fît gémir Kili.**

Sigrid apporta un nouveau bol d'eau chaude et je la remercia. Elle me sourit avant de sortir dehors, guettant son père. Je repense à ses lèvres sur les miennes, jamais un mâle ne m'avait embrassé. Thranduil ne le permettait pas. Il disait que j'étais encore trop jeune pour être embrassée. Ça montre, encore une fois, qu'il me prenait pour une enfant.

Alors que je trempais le bout de serviette dans l'eau chaude, des pas se firent entendre. Mais au dessus de nous, sur le toit. Par instinct, je levais la tête vers le toit et me demandait si s'était Bard et Baïn qui revenaient. Mais ils auraient prit les escaliers. Prudente, je pris ma dague posée pas loin de moi et m'approcha de la porte, n'oubliant pas que Sigrid était dehors. La porte était ouverte et je pouvais voir la jeune fille, adossée à la balustrade mais soudain elle cria et rentra en hâte dans la maison, fermant la porte derrière elle. Tout le monde fût alerté, une porte fracassé, un trou dans le toit et des orcs envahissant la maison.

Je protégeais les enfants de Bard, me battant comme je le pouvais, parce qu'ils étaient vraiment fort ces monstres. J'en tuais trois, en décapitait un mais ils arrivaient encore et encore. Je mis Sigrid et Tilda sous la table, Fili et Oïn m'aidaient à abattre les orcs. Tout fût fracassé, la vaisselle en miette, les fleurs par terre, la table sous laquelle se cachaient les filles, renversée et je me mis devant elles, tuant les orcs voulant les tuer. Tilda n'arrêtait pas de crier, hurlant mon prénom quand l'un d'eux étaient trop près d'elles. Et je les tuais, sans pitié.

Je me tournais vers Kili, pour voir s'il n'était pas attaqué mais je vis le Prince Legolas descendre par le trou sur le toit et j'écarquillais les yeux, surprise de le voir. Si lui était ici, Tauriel était là. Et je la vis tuer un orc venant droit sur elle et je souris. Ma sœur était venu me chercher et nous aidaient à massacrer ces orcs. Je tuais un autre orc, près des filles quand j'entends Kili crier de douleur. Je me tournais vers lui et vis qu'un orc lui tenait la jambe, prêt à le tuer. Je ne pus faire un mouvement qu'il était déjà mort, une dague plantée dans le cou. Tauriel allait bien plus vite que moi.

La maison était vide de monstre à présent, Tilda pleurait et Sigrid la réconfortait. Kili était par terre, gémissant de douleur, aux pieds de Tauriel, qui le regardait. Fili accourut vers son frère tout comme Oïn. Legolas me lança qu'un simple regard avant de se dirigé vers la sortie, appelant ma sœur. Je m'approchais d'eux et posa ma main sur le bras de Tauriel.

-Kyrielle, **elle me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort contre elle.** J'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre.

-Je suis là, je suis vivante. **Je souris dans son cou.**

-Nous allons le perdre, **entendis-je le vieux nain nous dire. Je me reculais des bras de Tauriel et baissait le regard vers Kili.**

-Tauriel, venez. **Appela une deuxième fois Legolas, près de la porte.**

-Non, ne part pas, tu dois l'aider..**Lui dis-je en la regardant.** Je ne suis pas aussi forte que toi en médecine, tu le sais, je ne pourrai rien pour lui..

-Tauriel ! **Legolas s'en va après m'avoir lancé un regard et je reporte mon attention sur ma sœur.**

-S'il te plaît, aide le..**Elle pose son regard sur le nain et nous entendons du bruit provenant des escaliers. Nous ressortons nos dagues, prête à attaquer mais Baïn fît son apparition, seul et je fronce les sourcils.**

-Que s'est-il passé ici ? **S'exclama t-il en voyant l'état de la maison. **

-Tauriel, **commençais-je.** Si tu ne le soigne pas je ne reviendrais pas à Mirkwood.**Elle me regarde, fronçant les sourcils avant qu'un gémissement plaintif survienne à nos pieds.**

-Poser-le sur la table. **Ordonna t-elle et je la remercie d'un sourire.**

Fili et Oïn l'allongèrent sur la table, que j'avais remise sur pied avec l'aide de Sigrid et Tilda. Kili hurlait de douleur à présent et se tortillait dans tout les sens. Bofur arriva dans la maison quelques minutes plus tard, essoufflé avec de la feuille des rois dans la main. Tauriel la lui prit en demandant à Tilda de lui apporter un bol d'eau froide. Je pris un oreiller sur le canapé où était allongé Kili plus tôt et le lui mit sous la tête. Il continuait de hurler et je pressais ma sœur d'aller plus vite. Tauriel en s'approchant du nain, le bol dans les mains où l'athélas y était.

Fili lui tient les épaules, Oïn et Bofur lui tienne sa jambe non blessé et moi je lui tiens les bras, au cas où. Tauriel pose le bol sur le tabouret près d'elle, regarda l'état de la blessure et au vue de son expression, s'était vraiment horrible. Elle jeta un regard au nain malade, il avait les larmes aux yeux en gémissant de douleur. Tauriel prit de l'athélas dans les mains, récitant une incantation elfique. Elle l'appliqua sur la blessure de Kili, qui hurla de douleur en gesticulant encore plus. Sigrid et Tilda d'eurent lui maintenir l'autre jambe pour plus de sûreté. Il se calma rapidement et il posa son regard sur ma sœur et je remarquais qu'elle le regardait aussi, toujours en récitant l'incantation.

J'avais laisser Kili aux mains de ma sœur pour aller voir Baïn. Il fallait à toute fin que je sache où était Bard. le garçon était auprès de ses sœurs, assise sur des tabourets près de la cheminée. Je m'agenouille près des filles, posant chacune de mes mains sur leur genoux.

-Vous allez bien ?Leur demandais-je et elles acquiescèrent.

-C'est ta sœur dont tu nous as parlée ?Questionna Tilda en regardant Tauriel.

-Oui, c'est elle. **Je souris.** j'aurais aimée que vous la rencontriez dans d'autres circonstances.

-Nous aussi, **me dit Sigrid. **Où est notre père ?

-Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. **Nous dit Baïn et je le regarde mais celui-ci fuie mon regard. _Pourquoi ?_**

-Je peux te parler ? **Lui demandais-je en me levant. Il acquiesce et sort dehors. **

Je souris aux filles et me relève pour le suivre. Je jette un coup d'œil vers Tauriel et Kili, et je remarque que le nain essaie de glisser sa main dans celle de ma sœur. Je fronce les sourcils et me demande si c'est un geste de remerciement ou si c'est quelque chose d'autre. Serait-ce possible que se soit un geste..d'amour ? Nan, ils ne sont pas amoureux l'un de l'autre, Tauriel m'en aurait parlée j'en suis certaine. A moins qu'elle me cache quelque chose.

Je sors dehors et l'air est plutôt frais. Baïn est adossé à la rambarde, le regard posé en direction de la Montagne. Je m'approche de lui et en fait de même. Nous ne parlons pas, nous restons silencieux et c'est plutôt pesant. Je me racle la gorge et entame la discussion :

-Tu ne sais pas où est Bard, n'est-ce pas ?

-Les gardes nous sont tombés dessus. Il m'a donné la flèche, que j'ai mise en lieu sûre, et je ne l'ai plus revue. Je pensais le revoir en rentrant ici tout à l'heure. **M'expliqua t-il.**

-Donc, ça veut dire que les gardes l'ont emmenés quelque part ?

-Je crois bien, oui. **Je soupire et regarde Erebor.**

-Tu penses qu'ils ont réussi à tuer le dragon ?

-Je l'espère. **De nouveau, le silence. **Je vous ai vue.

-Pardon ? **Dis-je, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.**

-Je vous ai vue, vous embrasser mon père et toi.

-C'est lui qui..

-Je sais, **il me regarde et je fais pareil. **Il vous aime bien.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, il sourit. Je suis content qu'il s'intéresse de nouveau aux femmes depuis que maman est morte..

-N'en parle pas si tu n'en as pas envie.

-Ma mère est morte en donnant naissance à Tilda. Papa a du nous élever seul et ça a été vraiment dur. Il ne pensait jamais aller voir d'autres femmes et je pense que ça lui aurai fait du bien. Et tu es arrivée et je le trouve changé. En bien, **ajoute t-il en souriant.** Il t'aime vraiment bien.

** Point de vue externe **

Les nains avaient réussi à entrer dans la Montagne. Bilbon était entré à l'intérieur, Balin l'avait accompagné près d'un escalier qui menait à la grande salle. Il avait cherché l'Arkenstone parmi tout l'or, pierres et bijoux et il l'avait trouvé. Seulement, il avait réveillé Smaug. Et à présent le dragon criait vengeance et il allait se venger sur les habitants de Lacville.

Les habitants étaient vite sortis de leurs maisons ayant entendu comme un rugissement, venant de loin. Se doutant de quelque chose, ils regardèrent tous en direction de la Montagne, légèrement cachée par du brouillard.

Kyrielle avait déglutie en entendant ce rugissement. Cela voulait dire que le dragon était sortit de la Montagne et qu'il se dirigeait vers Lacville. Baïn la regarda, la peur dans les yeux et ils rentrèrent dans la maison. Tauriel regarda Kyrielle avec inquiétude. Ils allaient tous mourir.

Smaug venait de prendre son envole et se dirigeait tout droit vers Lacville. Oh oui, il allait se vengeance sera terrible et fera bon nombre de mort.**  
**

-Je suis le feu.

Je suis..la mort !


	10. Chapter 9

**Bonjour, le neuvième chapitre est en ligne :) Et oui Déjà: o**

**Les Avis police Toujours plaisir, pas de ne hesite :)**

**CE Qui est en _italique_ Sont Les Paroles en Elfique. Et _italique gras_ les Pensées de Kyrielle ous Autres personnages.**

**Bonne lecture, **

**xx**

**Réponse aux Avis:**

**Eilonna: Ahah, ça y est ya eu un p'tit bisou: p contente que tu sois contente;) Bonne lecture xx**

**Maumaud: Et ouiii il lui a fait un bisou: p je te Souhaite Une bonne lecture :) xx**

* * *

9.

** Point de vue Kyrielle **

J'étais sur le balcon, regardant les habitants de Lacville prendre la fuite sur leur barque. Ils étaient tous apeurés, ils se dépêchaient de partir, loin d'ici, loin du Dragon. Je l'entendais, il arrivait. Il était bientôt là, lui et ses flammes, apportant la mort avec lui. L'ombre de Smaug passa au dessus de ma tête et je repensais à Bard. Où était-il ? Où est-ce que les gardes l'ont emmené ? Et pourquoi il ne revient pas ! Il aurai du revenir en même temps que Baïn.

-Il faut partir, le dragon est là. **Dit Tauriel et je rentre dans la maison pour les aider à prendre quelques affaires.**  
-Nous ne pouvons pas partir sans notre père. **S'exclama Baïn, s'approchant de ma sœur, qui s'occupait de prendre des couvertures.**  
-Si vous restez, tes sœurs vont mourir. Est-ce que ton père souhaite cela ? **Elle se tourne vers lui après avoir couvert Tilda.**  
-J'irai le chercher. **Dis-je près d'eux.**  
-Tu n'iras nul part Kyrielle. **Me dit Tauriel.** Il en est hors de question ! Je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie.  
-Je sais ce que je fais Tauriel..  
-Vient avec nous, je t'en supplie, reste avec moi. **Elle me regardait, les larmes dans les yeux et c'est la première fois que je vois ces émotions dans le regard de ma sœur.** J'ai faillis te perdre une fois, pas deux.  
-D'accord, je viens..

Elle me prend dans ses bras quelques secondes avant que nous descendons les escaliers menant à la barque. Fili et Kili aidèrent Tilda et Sigrid à monter au milieu, Bofur et Oin se mirent à l'arrière, prenant les deux rames, Baïn à côté des deux frères, Tauriel devant et moi juste derrière elle. La barque était bien trop petite pour nous tous mais il fallait partir au plus vite.

Nous naviguons sur l'eau, entre les maisons quand Smaug passa juste au dessus de nous. Tilda poussa un crie et je la pris contre moi, essayant de la rassurée du mieux que je pouvais. Je regardais autour de nous, les habitants s'activaient encore mais pour certains c'était trop tard : le Dragon venait de cracher son feu sur une partie de la ville. Automatiquement, je serrais la petite fille dans mes bras en me demandant si Bard était de ce côté là. Mon cœur se serra à cette pensée. Je n'espère pas.

Le feu venait de toute part, les maisons brûlaient autour de nous et Tilda s'était mise à pleurée. Notre embarcation n'allait pas assez vite, certainement trop chargée. Smaug brûlait tout, il ne restera rien de Lacville.

-Attention ! **S'écria Bofur.**

Mais avant qu'on ne puisse faire quoi que se soit, notre barque percuta un bateau rempli d'or et je reconnus le Maître de Lacville et son bras droit ainsi que quelques gardes. Alors au lieu de sauver la vie des habitants, il n'avait aucune pitié et préférait sauver son or. Quel égoïsme. Ils passèrent devant nous sans un regard et continuèrent leur chemin. Nous en faisons de même, passant sous certains ponts, sous les piliers des maisons en feu.

-Père ! **S'écria Baïn et je tournais ma tête dans la direction où il regardait. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine lorsque je le vis tout en haut du clocher, un arc et des flèches avec lui.** _**Il est en vie.**_  
-Il l'a touché ! **Cria Kili.** Il a touché le Dragon !  
-Non, rien ne le pourra. **Dit Tauriel.**

Mais il y a bien quelque chose. La dernière Flèche Noire que Baïn a cachée. C'est la seule chose qui pourra le tuer. Je regarde Baïn et je sais qu'il y pense aussi. Soudain, sans prévenir, il sauta hors de la barque, sous les cris de ses sœurs et des nains.

-Laissez-le ! **Dis-je.** Il sait ce qu'il fait.  
-Il va mourir lui aussi..**Pleura Tilda et je la serrai encore plus contre moi.**  
-Nan, ne t'inquiète pas, il sera prudent.

La barque continua de flotter entre les maisons et je n'avais pas lâcher le clocher du regard. Bard venait de tirer une énième flèche sur Smaug, qui volait droit sur lui. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent quand le Dragon toucha le clocher, qui fit tomber Bard. J'arrêtais de respirer, quand, une nouvelle fois le reptile vola droit sur le clocher. Seulement, cette fois-ci, il arracha le haut du clocher, là où se tenait Bard et mon cœur se serra une nouvelle fois. Mes yeux d'Elfe le repérèrent et j'en fus soulagée. Il était encore en vie.

Smaug passa une nouvelle fois au dessus de nous et je le suivis du regard. Il alla se posé sur des maisons et regardait en direction du clocher. Qu'allait-il faire ? Notre barque était bientôt sortie de Lacville, en flamme. Smaug avançait lentement, écrasant ce qui restait des habitations. J'espérais que Baïn est arrivé à temps auprès de son père avec la Flèche, qu'il puisse tuer le Dragon.

Le gros reptile avança plus rapidement cette fois mais nous étions trop loin à présent. Le large nous faisais face et je pouvais apercevoir d'autres embarcations remplis d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants à bord. Au moins, quelques uns s'en étaient sortis vivant. La rive était encore loin. Tilda avait arrêtée de pleurer mais tenait fermement mon bras, de peur que je partes. Sigrid regardait Lacville avec plein de tristesse dans les yeux. Oin avait le regard perdu sur l'eau, Kili fixait ma sœur, qui elle, regardait devant elle. Fili et Bofur continuaient de ramer, essayant d'aller au plus vite.

Soudain, un rugissement se fit entendre et tous, tournèrent la tête vers la ville en feu. Puis on vit Smaug voler ou plutôt essayer de voler, au dessus de Lacville. Que s'est-il passé ? Bard aurait-il réussi à tuer le Dragon ? Smaug hurlait de douleur puis plus rien. Il se laissa tomber sur les maisons brûlées, mort.

-Il..il est mort ? **Demanda Tilda, s'agrippant plus fermement à moi.**  
-Oui, **lui répondit Tauriel.** Smaug est mort.

La nuit a fait place au jour. Nous avions regagnés la rive à l'aube et tout le monde étaient en panique. Certains étaient mort noyés, d'autres blessés mais pas seulement physiquement. Les Hommes qui étaient arrivés en premier avaient commencés à mettre les vivres loin de l'eau. Tilda et Sigrid appelait leur père et leur frère, les cherchant parmi la multitude de personnes. Mais rien. Je m'approchais au bord de l'eau, regardant Lacville, au loin. Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas survécu ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Pourquoi je sentais un vide dans mon cœur à cette pensée ? Pourquoi une larme vient roulée le long de ma joue ?

A côté de moi, les nains poussaient la barque pour partir vers Erebor, rejoindre leur confrère. Fili appela son frère, qui lui, parlait avec Tauriel. Curieuse, je les écoutais, regardant toujours devant moi.

-Se sont les vôtres, vous devez partir. **Dit ma sœur, d'un ton détaché.**  
-Alors venez avec moi. Je sais ce que je ressens et je n'ai pas peur. Je me sens vivant grâce à vous ! **Je fronçais les sourcils et attendait une réponse de la part de Tauriel.**  
-Je ne peux pas..**Chuchota t-elle et j'entendis Kili parler dans sa langue.** Je ne comprends pas..  
-Si, vous le savez. **Et je comprends, il lui a dit qu'il l'aimait. Je souris légèrement et j'espère qu'elle va lui répondre.**  
-_Seigneur Legolas._ **Dit-elle à la place et je me tournais pour le voir, derrière eux.**  
-_Venez Tauriel, on nous attend ailleurs._ **Kili repartit vers les autres avant de revenir sur ses pas et de glisser quelque chose dans la main de ma sœur.**  
-Gardez-là. Comme une promesse. **Et il partit dans la barque.**

Je m'approchais de Tauriel pour voir qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Alors elle aussi, elle était amoureuse de lui ? Elle me sourit avant de me dire de rester près des filles, le temps qu'elle parle avec Legolas. J'acquiesce, jette un coup d'œil au prince, qui me regardait en fronçant les sourcils puis je retournais auprès de Tilda et de Sigrid, les aidant à chercher leur père et Baïn.

En cherchant parmi la foule, je vis un visage familier. Alfrid. Le bras droit du Maître de Lacville. Il était en train de se battre avec une femme pour avoir une couverture. Je levais les yeux au ciel en soupirant et les reposaient sur les personnes qui arrivaient en nageant ou sur les barques. Il n'était pas là, il ne reviendra pas. Plus jamais je le verrais. Sans m'en rendre compte, les larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues et j'avais mal au cœur. Est-ce que c'est ça, la douleur qu'on ressens lorsqu'une personne que l'ont aime, meurt ? On se sent vide, triste et on a envie de rejoindre cette personne ?

-Papa ! **Cria une voix de petite fille que je connaissais bien.**  
-Papa, tu es vivant. **Dit l'autre voix que je connaissais aussi.**

Je me frayais un chemin entre les personnes s'étant mise devant moi et je le vis, serrant ses filles contre lui. Des larmes de joie remplacèrent celle de tristesse et je souris, heureuse de le voir en vie. Mon cœur s'était remis à battre normalement et je ne sentais plus ce vide d'il y a quelques minutes. Il posa Tilda au sol et se tourna vers moi en me souriant aussi. Prise d'un élan, je courus vers lui avant de l'enlacer et il me serra contre lui. Je me sentais bien avec lui. Et comme Kili à dit à ma sœur plus tôt, je me sens vivante près de lui.

-Tu es vivant. **Lui dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.**  
-Je le suis, **il me sourit et a l'aide ses pouces, il essuya mes larmes.**  
-C'est Bard ! C'est lui qui a tuer la bête, je l'ai vue de mes propres yeux. **S'écria un vieil homme.** Il l'a tuer grâce à une Flèche Noire. **Tout le monde se rapprocha de nous, acclamant Bard et en le remerciant. D'un coup, tous se reculèrent, moi y compris lorsqu'Alfrid leva le bras de Bard.**  
-Acclamons le tueur du Dragon ! Acclamons le nouveau Roi ! **Bard dégagea son bras de la poigne d'Alfrid.** Ça, c'est un meneur d'hommes !  
-Non. **Répondit Bard.** Je ne suis ni le Roi, ni le Maître. D'ailleurs où est-il ?  
-La dernière fois que je l'ai vue il fuyait sur son bateau rempli d'or. **Dis-je et les habitants se plaignirent en accusant Alfrid de voleur et de traître.**  
-Je vous jure que je l'ai imploré de ne pas le faire. **Se défend Alfrid, s'approchant de nous.** Je lui ai dit : ''Maître, on ne peut pas ! Pensez aux enfants !'' **Il prend Tilda par le bras, la tirant vers lui.**  
-Lâchez-là ! **Lui dis-je et** **Tilda lui donne un coup sur le pied, il la lâche et j'en profite pour lui mettre un coup de genoux dans ses parties intimes.** Ne la toucher plus ou vous aurez à faire à autre chose que mon genoux ! **Il tient son entrejambe tout en gémissant tandis que les villageois criaient de le pendre.**  
-Stop ! **Cria Bard.** Ça suffit ! N'y a t-il pas eu suffisamment de mort ? Il faut s'occuper des nôtres, l'hiver arrive et il sera rude. Ceux qui sont debout, soigne les blessés, les autres suivez-moi, il faut sauver ce qui peut l'être.  
-Que faisons nous ensuite ? **Demanda une femme.**  
-Nous trouverons un abris.

Tout le monde s'éparpille, rejoignant les blessés, allant chercher les matériaux au bord de l'eau, s'occupant de ramasser des objets pouvant servir à la reconstruction de maison. Je laisse Tilda, Sigrid et Baïn ensemble pour rejoindre Bard, plus loin, près de l'eau. Il est entrain de regarder les ruines de Lacville, les bras le long du corps. Je me positionne à côté de lui et soupire discrètement.

-J'ai vraiment cru que tu avais été engloutit par les flammes. **Lui dis-je sans le regarder.**  
-Nan, je suis là. **Je sens son regard sur moi mais je ne tourne pas la tête.** Merci d'avoir protéger mes enfants.  
-Je n'allais pas les laisser tout seuls, sans protection. **Je le regarde.** Je le devais, de les sauver.  
-Merci encore. **Il prend ma main et des frissons s'emparent de moi.** Jolie coup sur Alfrid. **Je ricane.**  
-Il n'avait pas à la toucher comme ça. **Il acquiesce.** Où allons nous aller ?  
-Nous allons reprendre ce que le Roi sous la Montagne nous a promit.  
-A Erebor ? Il n'acceptera jamais de tous nous faire entrer dans sa Montagne..  
-Nous nous installerons à Dale. **Me dit-il en serrant mes doigts.** En espérant qu'il tienne sa promesse.  
-Les Nains sont rusés tu sais. **Je regarde de nouveau le lac devant moi.** Il y a bien longtemps, quand Thror était Roi sous la Montagne, ils avaient promit à Thranduil de lui donner les gemmes qu'il convoitait. Seulement, ils ne lui ont jamais donnés, ils les ont gardés pour eux. Ils sont trop absorbés par l'or et tout les joyaux qu'il y a dans cette Montagne. **Je pose mon regard sur lui.** Alors quand Thorin a dit qu'il donnerait une part de ce trésor aux habitants de Lacville, je n'y ai pas cru. Ils parlent mais ne font rien.  
-Nous n'avons rien à perdre. Peut-être qu'il nous donnera l'or qu'il a promit. **Il hausse les épaules et je souris.** Il n'est pas Thror.  
-Ils sont de la même famille, Bard.  
-Kyrielle ! **Entendis-je derrière moi. Je me retourne pour voir Legolas.**  
-_Mae Govanen Heru Legolas._ **Dis-je en posant mon poing sur ma poitrine et en inclinant ma tête vers le bas.**  
-_Votre sœur veux vous voir._  
-_Bien. Où est-elle ?_  
-_Près de la fôret._

J'acquiesce, lâche la main de Bard, qui en profite pour m'embrasser sur le front. Je souris en fermant les yeux et vais rejoindre Tauriel.

-Tu voulais me voir ?  
-Tu l'aimes ? **Me demanda t-elle et je regardais ailleurs.** Kyrielle, c'est un Homme, tu souffriras lorsqu'il..  
-Ne parle pas. **La coupais-je.** Je sais ce qui arrivera mais je ne peux empêcher mon cœur de l'aimer.  
-Je sais mais je ne veux pas que tu souffres.  
-Tu souffriras tout autant que moi. **Lui dis-je en la regardant.** Les Nains vivent plus longtemps que les Hommes, certes, mais ils ne sont pas immortels comme nous les Elfes. Alors toi aussi, tu souffriras lorsqu'il mourra.  
-Qui te dis que je l'aime ?  
-Oh Tauriel, **soufflais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.** Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'as de sentiments pour lui.  
-Eh bien, nan. Je n'en ai pas.  
-Arrête de mentir. J'ai entendu votre discussion avant qu'il ne parte et si Legolas ne serait pas arrivé, tu lui aurais dit que tu l'aimais. N'est-ce pas ?  
-Cela ne te regarde pas ! **Dit-elle sèchement.**  
-Alors, ce que je ressens pour Bard ne te regarde pas, chère sœur.  
-Tauriel, **dit Legolas en arrivant près de nous.** On y va. **Il commença à marcher près d'un cheval blanc.**  
-Quoi ? Où ? **Demandais-je en les suivant.**  
-Au Nord.  
-Au Nord ? Où exactement ?  
-A Gundabad. **Me répondit Tauriel.**  
-C'est bien trop dangereux !  
-Le danger est partout Kyrielle. Reste avec ces gens, aide-les. **Dit Legolas en montant à cheval.**  
-Fait attention à toi, **Tauriel me prend dans ses bras.**  
-C'est plutôt à moi de te dire cela.

Elle me sourit avant de monter derrière Legolas, qui talonna son cheval qui partit au galop. Je les regardaient partir et j'espérais qu'ils reviennent en un seul morceau. Je cherche Bard du regard mais ne le trouve pas. J'aide certaines personnes avec leur paquetage, je les aide à mettre les blessés sur des brancards en bois.

-Kyrielle, **je tourne ma tête et vois Tilda, je lui souris.** Je croyais que tu étais partie.  
-Partir ? Nan, je ne partirais pas. **Je m'agenouille devant elle et lui prend les mains.** Je ne vous laisserai pas. Je me suis attachée à vous en si peu de temps, vous êtes adorables et je ferais tout pour vous protéger. **Elle me sourit et vient me prendre dans ses bras. Je la sert contre moi alors que Bard arrive près de nous.**  
-Nous allons y aller.

J'acquiesce et relâche Tilda avant de me relever. Elle me prend la main, sous le regard bienveillant de Bard et nous commençons à marcher en tête de file. Nous allons devoir marcher toute la journée avant d'arriver à Dale.

Je ne me doutais pas de ce qui allait se passer là-bas.

* * *

**Mae Govanen Heru Legolas** : **Heureuse rencontre Seigneur Legolas**


	11. Chapter 10

**Réponse aux Avis:**

**Maumaud: coucou :) Merci beaucoup, et oui il y aura d'autres petits bisous, d'ailleurs ce chapitre va te plaire :p xx**

* * *

10.

**Point de vue Kyrielle**

Nous avons marchés longtemps avant de parvenir jusqu'à Dale. Le soleil commençait à décliner lorsque nous entrons dans la ville de Dale. Nous étions tous heureux d'être enfin arrivés. Les vieilles personnes arrivaient presque plus à marcher mais les plus costaud et les non blessés les ont aidés. Bard marchait en tête de file, Baïn et Sigrid derrière lui, Tilda et moi derrière eux. La petite me tenait la main, fatiguée de marcher depuis des heures.

Il y avait de la neige sur le sol, sur les arbres mort et les toits des maisons en ruines. Il faisait froid et un petit vent frais nous faisais frisonner. Nous passons entre des pierres tombés des maisons, entre des charrettes cassés, une fontaine détruite. Tout était ruine et mort. Cet endroit me donnait la chair de poule. Tilda serra plus fortement ma main et je lui souris pour la rassurer.

Tout le monde s'étaient séparés en petit groupe, cherchant un endroit pour s'abriter durant la nuit. Bard se fit appeler par Alfrid, qui était monté sur un pont et s'est en soupirant qu'il le rejoins en courant. Je fronce les sourcils et curieuse comme je suis, il faut que j'aille voir. Je lâche la main de Tilda et lui dit de rejoindre son frère et sa sœur avant de monter les marches menant au pont. Je retrouve Alfrid et Bard qui regardaient, tout deux, en direction de la Montagne. Les brasiers rouges étaient allumés, créant une grosse fumée noire.

-Ils sont en vie. **Dis-je en regardant la Montagne.**  
-Qu'elle bonne déduction, oreilles pointues. **Trancha Alfrid et mon regard se posa sur lui.**  
-Mon genoux ne vous a pas suffit ? Ou à croire que vous aimez avoir aux..**Bard mit sa main sur ma bouche, m'évitant de terminé ma phrase.**  
-Inutile d'aller plus loin. **Il enlève sa main et je fusille du regard, l'ancien bras droit du Maître.** Alfrid, ne l'énerver pas. Vous savez comment sont les femmes,**ajouta t-il pour me taquiner et je le regardais, offusquée tandis qu'Alfrid ricanait.**  
-Elles peuvent être charmeuses, séduisantes, ensorceleuses mais elles peuvent être susceptible, dangereuse voir même fourbe. **Élucida Alfrid, un sourire aux lèvres.**  
-Je peux en dire tout autant sur les hommes dans ce cas. Ils peuvent être gentil, mystérieux, séduisant mais ils peuvent être sauvages, idiot mais le pire se sont de vrai goujat ! **Je fixe Alfrid d'un air mauvais.**  
-Kyrielle, calme toi. **Me dit Bard en prenant mon bras.** Alfrid, tu es de garde cette nuit.  
-Et ne vous endormez pas ! **Ajoutais-je d'un ton sarcastique avant de descendre les escaliers avec Bard.** Il est vraiment infecte.  
-Ne fait pas attention à lui. **On marche entre plusieurs personnes, installés contre les maisons.** Et ce que tu lui as dit, sur les hommes, tu penses qu'ils sont tous comme ça ?  
-Nan, **je m'arrête et me tourne vers lui en souriant.** Ce que je lui ai dis, c'est ce que j'ai entendu des autres Elfes. Elles le disent souvent que vous, les hommes, vous êtes des goujats. **Je ricane.**  
-Certains ne le sont pas. **Il me sourit.**  
-Je sais, tu ne l'es pas, toi.  
-Tu ne me connais pas encore assez, pour le dire. **Il s'approche de moi, on se regarde dans les yeux et il pose sa main droite sur ma joue.** Comment tu peux en être sûr ?  
-Je le sens, c'est tout. **Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et je réponds à son baisé. Dans mon ventre c'est comme un feux d'artifice.**  
-Papa, **appela une petite voix près de nous. Automatiquement, nous nous détachons l'un de l'autre avant de baisser nos regards sur Tilda, tenant son nounours contre elle.** Pourquoi vos bouches étaient collées l'une contre l'autre ?**Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir.**  
-Tu verras ça quand tu seras plus grande, ma chérie.  
-Je vais aller m'occuper des blessés..**Dis-je en marchant à reculons, ne le quittant pas du regard.**  
-Retrouve moi ici, quand tu auras finis.

J'acquiesce et vais m'occuper des blessés. Il y en a vraiment beaucoup mais heureusement pour eux, les blessures ne sont que superficiel. Pour certaines, il suffit juste de les nettoyer, d'autres à les panser et d'autres mettre quelques plantes mâchées ou trempée dans l'eau pour qu'elles puissent cicatriser correctement.

Je retrouve Bard au même endroit que plus tôt, il est entrain de parler avec un homme. Je reconnus le douanier, Percy, il me semble. Dès que Bard me repère, il salut son ami et vient me rejoindre. Il prend ma main et m'emmène dans une petite maison, légèrement en ruine. La cheminée, encore intacte, produit un feu, devant lequel, Tilda, Sigrid et Baïn dorment paisiblement sur des lits aménagés avec de grosses couvertures chaudes.

-Vient, **me dit Bard en m'emmenant, cette fois-ci dans une chambre.**

La chambre est de petite taille mais elle recueillait une cheminée dans lequel un feu y trônait et un lit pour deux personnes, munie de grosse couvertures pour nous protéger du froid mordant de la nuit.

-Nous allons dormir ici, cette nuit. **M'apprend Bard en enlevant son manteau.**  
-D'accord.  
-Tu n'es pas très à l'aise, **sourit-il et je m'assois sur le lit.**  
-Je..Je n'ai juste pas l'habitude de dormir avec un homme..  
-Je peux aller dormir près des enfants, si tu le souhaites.  
-Nan..nan ça ira. **Je lui souris et hôte mes bottes avant de me coucher.**

Bard vient se coucher près de moi, après avoir enlevé ses bottes et je suis comme figée. je ne sais pas quoi faire, je regarde juste le plafond, les mains sur le ventre, sous la couverture et le coeur battant. C'est la première fois que je dors avec un homme, hormis la dernière fois ou Bard m'avait coucher dans son lit après m'être endormie sur son canapé. Mais ici, s'est différent, je suis éveillée et angoissée. Je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec lui.

-Tu as peur, **me dit-il en s'allongeant sur le côté, pour m'observer.**

-Je n'ai pas peur, c'est juste que je ne sais quoi faire..

-Détend toi, fais comme ci je n'étais pas avec toi.

-C'est difficile..

-Ferme les yeux et imagine que tu es dans ta propre chambre, seule. **Je fais comme il dit et au bout d'un certains temps, je me sens plus détendu. J'ouvre les yeux et souris.**

-Qu'as-tu dis à Tilda tout à l'heure ? **Lui demandais-je en le regardant.**

-Je lui ai dis que ça ne la regardait pas et que se n'était pas de son âge. **Me répond t-il en caressant ma joue du bout des doigts.**

-Sigrid et Baïn ont compris, je crois..

-Ce ne sont plus des enfants, **il ricane et quand ses doigts atteignent la commissure de mes lèvres, je frisonne.** Quel âge as-tu, exactement ?

-Je suis très vieille, enfin pour vous les Hommes. **J'ajoute en souriant.** J'ai trois cent cinquante ans. Dans mon peuple, je suis tout juste entrée dans l'adolescence.

-Vous êtes immortels, vous les Elfes. **J'acquiesce.** Comment tu vas réagir lorsque je ne serais plus de ce monde ?

-Eh bien..Il y a plusieurs façons dont réagissent les Elfes. Certains, comme mon père, sont tristes et repensent tous les jours à leur âmes sœurs. D'autres, se laissent mourir de chagrin, ne pouvant rester loin de ceux qu'ils aiment. **Bard continue de me caresser la joue. **

-Tu réagiras comment ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas te dire avant de l'avoir vécu..**Je souris tristement.**

-Tu vas être malheureuse.

Ne voulant plus parler de choses qui font mal, je prends l'initiative de l'embrasser. Il répond avec vigueur au baisé et de nouveau, un feu d'artifice fait des siennes dans mon ventre. Ses lèvres sont douces et chaudes sous les miennes. Sa main descend à mon cou quand je me redresse sur un coude, pour un meilleur accès. Désirant plus, Bard fait glisser sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieur et j'ouvre ma bouche où nos langues se rejoignent. Je pousse un léger gémissement quand Bard échange nos positions, lui se retrouvant au dessus de moi. Sa bouche délaisse la mienne pour aller s'attarder à mon cou. Je ferme les yeux et le laisse faire. Je frissonne lorsque ses lèvres se posent sous mon oreille. Je sens ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire, content de voir l'effet qu'il me fait.

-J'ai trouver ton point sensible, **rit-il en continuant de m'embrasser dans le cou.**

Il remonte ses bisous sur ma mâchoire, ma joue puis mes lèvres. Nous nous embrassons avec passion et je sentis l'une de ses mains parcourir mes hanches par dessus ma tunique. Sa main remonta jusqu'à ma poitrine et je me figeais. Bard détacha ses lèvres des miennes pour me regarder dans les yeux.

-Personne ne t'as jamais touché ?

-Non..personne..tu es le premier..**je rougis. **

-Alors je n'irais pas plus loin, **il me sourit avant de se rallonger à côté de moi.**Bonne nuit, Kyrielle.

-Bonne nuit, Bard.

Je me colle contre lui, la tête sur son torse et mon bras sur son ventre pour avoir un peu plus de chaleur. Il me sert contre lui, embrasse mon front et je somnole dans ses bras. Suis-je amoureuse de lui ? Je pense que oui mais je n'ai jamais ressentis ce genre de sentiments alors comment savoir que je le suis ? La seule solution que je vois, c'est celle de demander à une personne qui l'ai et/ou qui l'a été.

Et cette personne était en route pour Dale.

* * *

**Petit chapitre, je sais, mais je vais les faire petits pour que ça dure plus longtemps :p**

**xx**


	12. Chapter 11

**Réponse aux Avis:**

**Maumaud: hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu commentes à chaque chapitres :) Bonne lecture, xx**

**Megane: Coucou, merci pour ta review déjà ^^ Je suis contente que ma fanfiction te plaise et que tu trouves Kyrielle et Bard trop chou :3 La réaction de Thranduil est dans le prochain chapitre mais on peut déjà voir sa réaction dans celui-ci :3 xx**

**Eilonna: T'en fais pas c'est pas grave si tu n'as pas commenter le chapitre précédent :) Merci beaucoup pour ta review et merci d'avois dit que mon histoire était magnifique, ça me touche beaucoup *0* j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ^^ xx**

* * *

11.

Lorsque je me réveille, le jour à fait place à la nuit. Les rayons du soleil traverse les vitres, rayées et poussiéreuse de la chambre. Je suis dans la même position dans laquelle je me suis endormie hier soir : contre Bard, qui dort encore profondément. Je souris en le regardant dormir. Il est beau. Vraiment beau mais il n'est pas seulement bel homme, il est aussi courageux, intelligent et dévoué. Mais c'est aussi une personne bienveillante mais surtout loyale. On peut compter sur lui et c'est l'une des choses que j'aime chez lui.

Lentement, je viens, du bout de mon index, lui caresser la joue. Il ne bouge pas, toujours endormi profondément. Je souris et continue, passant mon doigt sur son nez, de nouveau sur sa joue, sa mâchoire qui picote ma peau dû à sa légère barbe, puis à ses lèvres. Elles sont douces et elles me donne envie d'y goûter. Alors que je descendais mon doigt à son cou, sa main attrapa mon poignet et aussi vite qu'il l'eut attrapé, son corps fut au dessus du mien, emprisonnant mes mains des siennes, au dessus de ma tête.

-Tu ne t'y attendais pas, **murmura t-il en souriant.**  
-Nan..tu ne dormais plus ?  
-Depuis un moment déjà, je somnolais. **Il me sourit encore.**

Je lui souris avant qu'il rapproche son visage du mien, touchant mon nez du sien. Nous nous regardons dans les yeux, il lâche mes poignets et glisse sa main de ma poitrine jusqu'à ma hanche. Je ramène ma main sur sa joue avant qu'il ne m'embrasse. J'aime quand il m'embrasse, j'aime quand il est près de moi, j'aime quand il me sourit et j'aime même quand il me touche. Est-ce ça, l'amour ? Tout aimer chez une personne ?

-Papa, tu es réveillé ? **Fit la voix de Sigrid derrière la porte. Bard gémis contre ma bouche et détache ses lèvres des miennes.**  
-Je vais devoir y aller, **me chuchote t-il, effleurant mes lèvres des siennes.**Rejoins moi sur la grande place, j'y serais sûrement.  
-Tu vas aller voir si Alfrid à quelque chose d'intéressant à te dire. **Je ricane.**  
-Papa ? **S'impatienta Sigrid.**  
-J'arrive, chérie. **Il se lève et je le regarde remettre ses bottes.**  
-Je suis sur qu'il s'est endormi, **lui dis-je en me maintenant sur un coude.**  
-En espérant que non, **sourit Bard en enfilant sa deuxième botte.**  
-Faut pas trop espérer avec lui. **Il rit légèrement avant de mettre son manteau et de venir m'embrasser chastement.**  
-A plus tard.

Il sort de la chambre, me laissant seule et je soupire. C'est bizarre, depuis que je suis partie d'Eryn Lasgalen, la solitude, je déteste ça. Avant, je pouvais rester seule toute une journée, ça ne me dérangeais aucunement. Mais maintenant, je ne veux plus jamais être seule.

Alors, je me lève, enfile mes bottes, reprend mes dagues, mon épée mon carquois et mon arc avant de sortir de la chambre. Sigrid s'occupe de sa petite sœur, assise devant le feu, serrant son doudou contre elle et Baïn regarde par la fenêtre. Je les saluent puis sort de la maison pour partir à la recherche de Bard.

-Mademoiselle, mademoiselle ! **M'appela t-on et je me retourne pour voir une femme d'un certain âge.**  
-Oui ?  
-J'ai besoin de votre aide, ma petite fille est mourante..**Pleurnicha t-elle et j'eus un pincement au cœur.**  
-Où est-elle ?  
-Venez..

Elle me prend la main et c'est avec empressement qu'elle me tire vers une grande bâtisse qui donnait sur la place. Elle nous fait traverser plusieurs petites salle, des marches puis un escalier. Sur notre gauche, un lit où une petite fille était allongée. Je m'agenouille devant le lit, prend la main de la petite et pose l'autre sur son front, brûlant.

-Elle a de la fièvre, il me faudrait un bol d'eau froide et d'eau chaude avec un gant ainsi que des herbes, camomille principalement. **L'informais-je et elle partie rapidement.**  
-Bonjour, oreilles pointues. **Me dit une voix endormie, pas très loin de moi. Je soupire et me tourne un instant vers Alfrid.**  
-Pourriez-vous arrêter de m'appeler ainsi ? J'ai un prénom, vous savez !  
-Je préfère vous appelez oreilles pointues. **Se moqua t-il.** C'est beaucoup plus amusant.  
-Bien évidemment. **Je me retourne vers la petite, qui me serrait fortement la main.** Je suppose que vous avez dormis, plutôt que de surveiller.  
-Non, c'est faux ! **S'emporta Alfrid et je souris.**  
-Pourquoi être sur la défensive si ce n'est pas vrai ? **Je le regarde d'un air malicieux et il croise les bras sur sa poitrine et ferme les yeux.** Et vous osez dire que nous, les femmes, sommes susceptible ? **Je ris.** Laissez moi rire Alfrid.

Il marmonne, je ris puis la mère de la petite fille arriva avec le bol d'eau froide et celui d'eau chaude, le gant et la camomille. Je lui demande de poser régulièrement le gant froid sur son front pendant que j'infuse les herbes dans l'eau chaude.

-Va t-elle mourir ? **S'inquiéta sa mère et je lui souris chaleureusement.**  
-Nan, elle ne va pas mourir. Elle a juste de la fièvre. La camomille aidera à faire baisser la température et à la faire dormir. Essayer de la nourrir assez souvent, surtout après le réveil et continuer de lui faire boire ceci, **je lui montre le bol d'eau chaude.** Mais elle ne va, en aucun cas, mourir.  
-Merci, merci beaucoup.

Je souris une nouvelle fois, continue d'infuser la camomille quand la voix de Bard parvient à mes oreilles. Je relève la tête au même moment où il monte l'escalier, saluant Alfrid et en lui demandant comment a été la nuit de garde. J'ai presque envie de rire mais je me retiens.

-Rien ne m'a échapper. **Ajoute t-il en suivant Bard, dehors, sur la grande place.**  
-Voilà, faites lui boire deux gorgées quand ça sera moins chaud. **Dis-je à la mère de la petite fille.**  
-D'accord, merci beaucoup.  
-C'est normal. **Je me relève avant qu'Alfrid ne m'appelle.**  
-Venez voir, oreilles pointues. **Je sers les poings et sort dehors.** Il semblerait que vos semblables se soient joint à nous. **Je me poste à côté de Bard et observe les guerriers Elfes.**  
-Que font-ils ici..**Murmurais-je à moi-même. Je vois les habitants de Lacville sortir des maisons alentours, regardant avec curiosité l'arrivé des Elfes.**

Bard descendit les marches, arrivant près d'un groupe d'Elfes, qui se poussèrent sur son passage, créant un petit chemin entre eux. Mon amant passa et je le suivis, croisant le regard des Elfes guerriers. Je m'arrêtais près de la fontaine tandis que Bard continuait d'avancer. Soudain, des bruits de sabots contre la pierre se fit entendre et Thranduil, chevauchant son cerf, arriva au trot, suivit de quatre cavaliers.

-Seigneur Thranduil, on ne s'attendaient pas à vous voir. **Dit Bard en arrivant près du Roi des Elfes.**  
-J'ai appris ce que le Dragon Smaug avait fait. Je vous ai apporté des victuailles.**Trois calèches remplis de nourriture et de vin arrivèrent et tous les habitants, pouvant encore se déplacés, accoururent vers celles-ci.**  
-Père ! **M'écriais-je en dévalant les quelques marches et en passant entre les soldats Elfes pour me retrouver près de Thranduil. Il ne me lançait aucun regards.** _Ada.._  
-_Tu n'es plus ma fille, Kyrielle._ **Dit-il d'un ton cinglant et je fronce les sourcils.**  
-_Je vous demande pardon ? .._  
-Tu as été banni de mes terres ! **Son regard froid rencontre le mien, bouleversé.**  
-Nan..Père..  
-Nous en parlerons plus tard. _Et ce n'est pas la seule chose dont nous parlerons._ **Il ajoute en jetant un regard à Bard puis à moi. Il a compris. Mais comment ?**  
-Très bien..  
-Comment vous remercier ? **Intervint mon amant en s'avançant vers nous.**Vous venez de nous sauvez.  
-Vous n'avez pas besoin de me remercier. Je ne suis pas venu pour vous. **Dit Thranduil et je le regardais, tout aussi étonnée que Bard.** Je suis venu reprendre une chose qui m'appartient.  
-Les Gemmes Blanches de Lasgalen..**Dis-je en posant mon attention sur le Roi.**  
-Vous voulez aller voir Thorin. **Dit Bard.**  
-Il ne vous les donnera pas, père..  
-Kyrielle, je ne suis plus ton père. **Me dit-il sèchement.** Et s'il ne veut pas me les donner, j'irais les chercher moi-même ! **Sur ces paroles, il fit demi-tour, leva la main en direction de ses guerriers qui marchèrent dans la même direction que lui : vers la Montagne.**  
-Attendez ! **S'écria Bard en suivant Thranduil, chose que je fis moi aussi.** Vous êtes capable de faire une guerre pour des Gemmes ?  
-C'est l'héritage de mon peuple, je ne peux y renoncer. **Lui dit le Roi sans même le regarder.**  
-Alors nous sommes alliés, **je regarde Bard en fronçant les sourcils.** Nous avons, nous aussi des droits à revendiquer sur les richesses de la Montagne. Laissez moi aller lui parler. **Thranduil s'arrête net et pose ses yeux sur mon amant.**  
-Vous voudriez essayer de raisonner le nain ?  
-Si c'est pour éviter la guerre, oui.  
-On ne peut raisonner les nains, Bard. **Lui dis-je.** Ils sont têtu, égoïste et surtout très cupide.  
-Je peux tout de même essayer.  
-Très bien, **capitula Thranduil.** Nous vous attendrons à l'entrée de Dale.

Bard acquiesça et l'un des Elfes lui prêta un cheval. Mon amant se mit en scelle avant de galoper tout droit vers la Montagne. Thranduil ordonna à ses soldats de se positionner sur toute les remparts de Dale, chose qu'ils font avec rapidité. Le Roi des Elfes talonne son cerf, qui marche jusqu'au pont pour attendre mon amant.

Bannie. Je suis bannie des Terres de Mirkwood. Tout ça parce que je me suis enfuie avec les Nains. Je peux comprendre qu'il soit en colère contre moi, qu'il m'en veuille d'être partie sans son accord mais de là, à m'exiler d'Eryn Lasgalen ? Nan..Je ne peux y croire. Je suis tout de même sa fille, enfin, pas tout à fait mais c'est comme ci je l'étais. C'est lui qui m'a élevée, c'est lui qui m'a apprit certaines règles, c'est lui qui m'a apprit à paraître comme une princesse, c'est lui qui a prit soin de moi à la mort de mes parents. C'est lui qui m'a tout apprit. Alors pourquoi me bannir pour pas grand chose ? ..Une larme coule sur ma joue à cette pensée. C'est la première fois depuis très longtemps, que je n'ai pas pleurée. La voix de Thranduil résonne dans ma tête :_Une princesse ne montre pas ses sentiments. Jamais._

C'est la tête haute que je décide de suivre mon Roi. Il est arrêté au milieu du pont, le regard au loin. J'arrive à sa hauteur et je ne dis rien, il fait comme ci je n'étais pas là et ça me fait mal. J'allais parler lorsqu'il me coupa, de son ton froid que je déteste tant.

-Ne parle pas ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre. **Je sers les poings.** Nous parlerons plus tard. Quand je l'aurai décidé. Retourne auprès des blessés, ils ont sûrement besoin de soins.  
-Je n'ai plus aucuns ordres à recevoir de vous. **Dis-je tout aussi froide que lui.** Je ne fais plus partie des vôtres à présent.  
-Tu ne fais peut-être plus partie des nôtres mais tu me dois le respect. Je suis tout de même ton Roi.  
-Vous ne l'êtes plus depuis que vous m'avez interdit de vivre sur vos Terres.

Sur ceux, je me retourne et rentre de nouveau dans Dale. J'aurai voulu attendre Bard, savoir la réponse qu'a donné Thorin, mais je peux attendre avec Thranduil. Sa froideur, son insensibilité, son indifférence face au faîtes que je ne fasse plus partie des siens me fait encore plus mal qu'avant. Dans le passé, je me ventait d'avoir Thranduil comme père. Tout le monde était gentil avec moi, de peur d'affronter le courroux du Roi. Ils me respectaient tous sans exception. Et puis, il était aimant, aimable et s'occupait beaucoup de Tauriel et moi. Mais depuis que nous avons atteins l'âge adulte, c'est comme ci nous n'existions plus. C'est comme ci nous étions ses sujets, comme ci il avait oublié qui nous étions. Et ça, ça fait vraiment mal.

Plus tard dans la matinée, j'ai été mise au courant, par le biais de mon grand ami Alfrid, que le nain Thorin Ecu-de-chêne, n'a aucunement voulu tenir sa promesse et que nous attaquerons la Montagne à l'aube. Je lui ai ris au nez lorsqu'il me l'a dit. J'en étais sûr de toute manière. Thorin, donner une part de son trésor ? Pour lui il en est hors de question, bien trop avare pour ne donner ne serait-ce une pièce d'or.

A Dale, c'est le carnage. Les hommes forge des épées avec des restes d'acier trouvé dans les maisons et dans l'armurerie, d'autres distribue lances, épées, arcs et flèches ainsi que des boucliers encore en bon état. Les femmes aidaient comme elles le pouvaient tandis que les guerriers Elfes apprenaient aux habitants de Lacville comment manier une épée et un arc. Cela se passait sur la place, les entraînements se faisait pendant deux bonnes heures avant qu'une pause d'une heure ne se fasse.

-Alfrid, savez-vous, vous battre ? **Lui demandais-je en me postant près de lui, qui regardait les entraînements.**  
-Bien sur que je sais, quelle question. **Il lève les yeux au ciel et je souris.**  
-Alors montrer moi ! **Je sors mon épée et lui en tend une. Il l'observe d'un œil dédaigneux.** Y a t-il un problème ?  
-Non aucun, je ne veux juste pas vous faire mal voyez-vous. **Dit-il en mettant ses mains derrière le dos.**  
-Très bien alors si vous ne voulez pas vous battre avec une vrai épée, prenons en une en bois. **Je range mon épée et remet l'autre à sa place.**  
-Non plus, je pourrais vous faire mal.  
-Très bien, pas de combat d'épées. **Me résignais-je en soupirant.** Un tournois d'arc dans ce cas ? Vous devrez viser une cible à un peu plus d'un mètre, vous pouvez le faire nan ?  
-Je suis occupé, oreilles pointues. **Je sers les poings.**  
-Occuper à quoi ? A vous tournez les pouces pendant que d'autres s'entraînent pour la guerre ? Vous êtes d'un courage Alfrid, s'en ai effrayant ! **Ironisais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.**  
-Je ne suis pas né pour faire la guerre, oreilles pointues.  
-Personne ne l'ai, pauvre idiot ! **Je souffle.** Et par les Valar, ce que vous êtes épuisant.  
-Eh bien si je vous épuise, aller donc voir ailleurs.  
-Oh mais c'est ce que j'allais faire ! Mieux je serais loin de vous, mieux je me porterais !

Ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant cet Alfrid. Je descends les quelques marches, énervée quand un cheval arriva au galop, monté par une vieille personne. Je l'observe et vois qu'il a une longue barbe grise tout comme ses cheveux, un chapeau pointu, une robe grise et il tient dans sa main un bâton. C'est donc un magicien. Il descend de cheval et ses yeux parcours l'assemblé, il doit chercher quelqu'un. J'allais m'avancer pour le lui demander quand la voix d'Alfrid parvient à mes oreilles.

-Non, non et non. Hey ! Vous, chapeau pointu ! **Je me tourne vers Alfrid, qui descend les marches**. On ne veut pas de clochards, de mendiants ni de gueux ici.**Il arrive à ma hauteur et je secoue la tête de droite à gauche.**  
-Alfrid, il n'est aucuns de ces gens..  
-Aller oust, à cheval ! **S'enquit-il et j'ai bien envie de lui mettre une gifle.**  
-Qui commande ici ? **Tonna le magicien.**  
-Il n'y a pas vraiment de commandant ici mais le Roi Thranduil est en ces lieux.  
-Emmener moi à lui. **Ordonna le magicien au même moment où Bard arrive.**  
-Qui êtes-vous ?  
-Je suis Gandalf le Gris et j'ai une nouvelle alarmante à vous faire part.  
-Suivez moi. **Lui dit Bard et tout deux partirent en direction de la tente du Roi.**

Je laissais Alfrid seul pour les rejoindre. La tente du Roi était pas très loin de la grande place et donc, nous y arrivons rapidement. Thranduil était déjà assis dans son fauteuil en velours rouge quand Bard et Gandalf entrèrent à l'intérieur. Moi, je ne pus y entrer, les deux gardes me l'interdire. Je fronçais les sourcils en regardant leur mains tenir fermement mes bras. Je levais les yeux et croisait le regard de Thranduil, indifférent, comme à son habitude. Alors nous en étions arrivé là ? Au point que je ne pouvais même pas entrer dans sa tente. Je m'arrachais de la poigne des deux gardes Elfes mais restais tout de même dans l'entrée.

-Il va falloir laisser de côté votre rancune envers les Nains. Car ce qui est approche est beaucoup plus dangereux que les Nains. **Avertit le magicien.**  
-Faîtes donc changer d'avis au grand Roi des Elfes. **Marmonnais-je en croisant les bras et en fixant Gandalf tandis que le regard du Roi me transperçait.**  
-Vous êtes tous en danger de mort, **continua Gandalf.**  
-Que voulez-vous dire ? **Demanda Bard je focalisais mon regard sur lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau.**  
-Des armées d'orcs sont en marche pour Erebor, ils vont tout détruire. Hommes, Elfes, Nains. Ils ne feront aucunes différence, du moment qu'ils tuent. **Je déglutie et observe Thranduil se servir un verre de vin à lui mais aussi à Bard.** Se sont des guerriers, ils sont prêt et ont été formés pour la guerre. Notre ennemi a mobilisé toutes ses troupes.  
-Mais pourquoi maintenant ? **Demanda Thranduil avant de boire une gorgée de vin.**  
-Nous lui avons forcé la main. Au moment où Thorin est partit reconquérir Erebor. Les Nains ne devaient en aucun cas atteindre la Montagne vivant. **Dit Gandalf en sortant de la tente et je me poussais pour le laisser passer.** Azog le profanateur devait les tuer. Son Maître cherche à s'emparer d'Erebor.  
-Pourquoi ? **Demandais-je, curieuse en le suivant tout comme Thranduil et Bard.**  
-Pour sa situation et sa position stratégique.  
-Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas..  
-_Laisse le parler Kyrielle !_ **Gronda Thranduil et je baissais la tête en m'excusant.**  
-C'est la porte d'accès à la reconquête des Terres d'Angmar, au Nord. Si ce Royaume renaissait, alors la Lorien, Fondcombe et même le Gondor, tomberaient.  
-Les armées d'orcs dont vous parlez Mithrandir, où sont-elles ?

-Plus très loin, j'en ai bien peur.

* * *

**Dans le prochain chapitre : -discussion entre Thranduil et Kyrielle :3**

**-Un passage que vous allez aimez, obligé :p**

**-Le début de la guerre**

**A bientôt ! xx**


	13. Chapter 12

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Maumaud: Oui je ai été longue pour posté ce chapitre mais j'ai pas mal été occupée, meme ce week-end désolé :s Merci beaucoup pour ta review :D Je vais faire en sorte qu'il soit génial ce passe :p et si j'ai mis du temps c'est parce que je travail et j'écris une autre fiction donc voilà ^^ Bonne lecture :D xx**

**Eilonna: Coucou :) c'est Thranduil quoi mdr fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il soit heureux pour elle x) Merci pour ta review :D xx**

* * *

12.

Il faisait nuit lorsqu'un garde Elfe m'avertit que Thranduil voulait me voir. Je venais tout juste de finir d'aiguiser ma lame, assise sur l'une des marches sur la grande place et je n'avais pas spécialement envie de discuter avec mon ancien Roi. Je n'avais pas revue Bard depuis la discussion avec le magicien et je supposais qu'il était encore avec Thranduil. Ils sont alliés après tout, ils doivent certainement parler stratégie.

C'est en poussant un énième soupire que je me levais avec grâce, rangeais mon épée dans son fourreau et que je suivais le garde. Nous traversons une horde d'archers Elfes, montons un petit escalier pour nous retrouver près de la tente du Roi. Le garde se remit directement à sa place, je le remerciais puis entrais dans la tente. Thranduil était debout près d'une des sorties de la tente et je vis Gandalf sur ma gauche, une pipe à la main.

-_Vous vouliez me voir mon Seigneur ?_ **J'appuyais bien sur le Seigneur pour lui montrer mon mécontentement.**  
-Je vais vous laissez. **Dis Gandalf en sortant de la tente et je le vis parler à Bard. Il est bien ici.**  
_-Souffrir, tel est ta destinée._ **Je tournais mon regard vers lui et vit qu'il observait mon amant.**  
_-Vous ne pouvez pas m'empêcher de l'aimer.._  
_-Je peux t'empêcher de souffrir._ **Je pose mes pupilles sur Bard, toujours avec Gandalf.**  
_-Comment ? En m'empêchant de le voir ? Je souffrirais dans les deux sens dans ce cas. Me privée de l'être aimé, va me faire tout autant souffrir que si elle venait à mourir._  
_-Tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui, Kyrielle._ **Il se met devant moi et nos regards se croisent.** _Il est encore temps pour toi, de partir._  
_-Pour aller où ? Vous m'avez bannie de vos Terres !_ **Ironisais-je en croisant mes bras sous ma poitrine.**  
_-Parle moi sur un autre ton._ **Dit-il froidement.** **_Je t'ai banni pour une bonne cause :_** _tu as libéré les Nains et tu es partie avec eux._  
_-Ce n'est pas moi qui les ai délivrés.._**Je baisse la tête.**  
_-Tout porte à croire que s'était toi._ **Il se sert d'un verre de vin.**  
_-Il est vrai que je voulais le faire, mais une autre personne s'en ai chargé._  
_-Pourquoi vouloir partir ?_ **Il s'assoit sur son fauteuil en velours rouge et il me toise de ses iris bleus.**  
_-Parce que je voulais voir un autre monde, autre que Vertbois-le-Grand. Je voulais connaître d'autres peuples et découvrir leur cultures, tout simplement._  
_-Tu aurai pu mourir à cause de ces maudits Nains !_ **Tonna t-il et je vis Bard ainsi que Gandalf se tourner vers nous.** _Tu as pris beaucoup de risques Kyrielle, tu en es consciente ?_ **J'acquiesce.** _Crois-tu que c'est un moment de plaisir pour moi, d'apprendre la mort de mes Elfes ?_  
_-Alors je ne suis qu'une simple elfe à vos yeux ?_ **Dis-je les larmes aux yeux tandis qu'il se relevait pour poser son verre de vin vide.** _Moi qui pensais avoir une place importante dans votre cœur..mais il n'en ai rien ! Vous êtes égoïste, indifférent à tout et surtout vous êtes sans cœur !_

Clac. Ça, c'était le bruit de sa main rencontrant ma joue. Instinctivement, je mis ma main sur ma pommette qui me picote et je baissais la tête, laissant mes larmes perler le long de mes joues. Jamais il n'avait levé la main sur moi, jamais. Je sais que j'ai été trop loin dans mes propos mais je ne regrette pas de lui avoir dit. Au moins, il sait ce que je pense de lui.

-_Sans cœur dis-tu ? En es-tu sûr Kyrielle ? J'aurais été sans cœur, je ne vous aurai pas recueillis Tauriel et toi. Je n'aurai pas fait tout ce que j'ai fais pour vous protéger, vous apprendre à bien vous tenir, à parler en présence de hautes personnes. J'aurai été sans cœur je vous aurai donné à d'autres Elfes de Mirkwood ou je vous aurai abandonné dans Vert-Bois._

Il a raison, s'il n'avait pas de cœur il n'aurai pas tout fait pour Tauriel et moi. Je relève la tête, continuant de pleurer silencieusement et je le regardais dans les yeux.

-_Vous avez raison.._  
_-Kyrielle, je tiens à toi comme je tiens à Tauriel et comme je tiens à Legolas. Vous êtes mes enfants et je vous chérirais toute ma vie._ **Il s'approche de moi et pose sa main** **ornée de bague sur ma frêle épaule.** _Tu es ma petite princesse._

Je souris à cette appellation. Petite princesse. Il m'appelait ainsi lorsque je n'étais encore qu'une enfant. Cela remonte à bien longtemps maintenant mais le faîtes qu'il me renomme ainsi me fait plaisir. Si nous aurions été seuls, je l'aurai pris dans mes bras mais en vue de la situation, je ne pense pas qu'il accepterait de me prendre contre lui.

_-Vous n'allez pas m'empêcher de l'aimer, n'est-ce pas ?_  
_-J'aurais aimé que tu ne souffres pas mais si tel est ton destin, soit._ **Je lui souris.**  
_-Je peux vous poser deux questions ?_ **Il acquiesce.** _Est-ce que je suis encore banni de vos Terres ?_  
_-Non,_ **il me sourit.** _Mais ne fait pas de choses inconsciemment._  
_-Promit._  
_-Quel est ton autre question ?_ **Il alla s'asseoir et me fixa. Je regardais Bard qui lui aussi me regardais.**  
-_C'est quoi l'amour ?_  
_-L'amour est un sentiment complexe. C'est un sentiment de fusion entre deux êtres, c'est une affection profonde qui pousse à être auprès de la personne désirée. C'est une émotion forte que tu ressens quand tu vois ou quand tu penses à cette personne._  
-_Et comment ont sait lorsque nous sommes amoureux ?_ **Demandais-je, curieuse. Thranduil fronce les sourcils, le regard dans le vide. Il semble réfléchir puis me dit :**  
_-Tu as tout le temps envie d'être auprès de cette personne, tu penses tout le temps à elle, surtout quand elle est loin de toi. Dès qu'elle est près de toi, tu as la gorge nouée, les mains moites et ton cœur bat plus vite qu'à l'ordinaire._  
-_Je vois.._**Dis-je en me mordant la lèvre.**  
_-L'es-tu ?_  
_-Oui. Oui je suis amoureuse de lui._ **Je tourne mon regard vers Bard et cette fois, je vois une autre personne avec eux****.**

Nous furent interrompus par Gandalf, qui entra sous la tente avec Bard et la personne que j'ai vue avec eux. Elle est de petite taille, un enfant à première vue. Mais il s'agissait de Bilbon Sacquet, le hobbit qui fait partit de la compagnie de Thorin Ecu-de-chêne. Je le salut chaleureusement, contente de le voir sain et sauf :

-Bilbon, je suis contente de vous voir. **Il me sourit, intimidé.**  
-Thranduil, je vous présente Bilbon Sacquet. Il fait partit de la compagnie de Thorin. **Présenta Gandalf, une main sur l'épaule du petit homme.**  
-On m'a rapporté, le jour de la fuite des Nains, qu'un enfant était avec eux. **Il s'assoit sur son trône, Bard s'assoit sur une chaise, Gandalf reste debout tout comme Bilbon en face du Roi. Moi je suis près de mon Roi.** J'en déduis que c'est vous et que vous avez volé les clés de mes cachots au nez des Gardiens.  
-Juste, **commençais-je.** Le gardien des clés étaient entrain de se soûler avec deux autres Elfes, père.  
-_Silence Kyrielle._ **Tonna Thranduil en me fusillant du regard et je levais les yeux au ciel.**  
-Je vous donnais juste une information..  
-J'ai été mit au courant de cela également, maintenant tait toi. **Je me retient de soupirer et croise mes bras sous ma poitrine. Je pouvais voir que mon amant, le magicien et le hobbit me regardait d'un air désolé.**  
-Donc, vous êtes bien le semi-homme qui a volé les clés de mes geôles ?**Redemanda Thranduil en fixant Bilbon, qui lui était très mal à l'aise.**  
-Oui..effectivement..Mais je suis venu pour vous donner quelque chose. **Il s'avance vers la table ou une carte y est posée et dépose un morceau de tissu qu'il déplie pour nous montrer le joyau le plus précieux des Nains.**  
-L'Arkenstone. **Dis-je en m'approchant de la pierre vite suivit de Thranduil, Bard et Gandalf.** Comment avez-vous eu ça ? Je ne pense pas que Thorin vous l'ai donné pour ensuite nous l'apporté.  
-Non en effet. Je me suis dit que c'était ma part du marché alors je l'ai prise.  
-Ça vaut la rançon du Roi, **ajouta Bard et j'avais toujours mon regard sur cette pierre. Elle était belle, lumineuse et éclatante.** Pourquoi faire ça pour nous ? Vous ne nous devez rien.  
-Je le fais pas pour vous mais pour mes amis. Je sais que les Nains peuvent être obstinés, têtus et difficile mais ils sont aussi gentils, courageux et loyal. **Nous dit Bilbon et je le regardais avec tendresse.** Se sont mes amis et si je dois les sauver, je le ferais. Pour Thorin, cette pierre compte plus que tout et je pense que si vous la lui rendez, il vous donnera votre part du trésor comme il vous l'a promit.  
-Vous êtes bon, Bilbon. **Lui dis-je en souriant.** Peu de personnes aurai eu le courage de faire ce que vous venez de faire. **Il rougit et baisse la tête.**  
-Et comme ça, la guerre n'aura pas lieu d'être.  
-Bien, **dit Thranduil.** Nous irons marchander avec les Nains demain matin, en espérant qu'ils nous donnent ce qui nous ai dut.  
-Avec l'Arkenstone avec nous, je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne le ferait pas. **Ajoutais-je en regardant mon Roi.** Nous avons toutes nos chances de notre côté grâce à ce joyau.  
-En effet. **Il acquiesce.** Nous nous retrouverons demain matin à la sortie de Dale.

Nous sortons tous de sous la tente chacun partit de son côté. Gandalf et Bilbon à droite et Bard et moi à gauche, en direction de la maison où nous logions. En chemin, il me demande de quoi nous avions parlés, Thranduil et moi et je lui explique brièvement. Nous arrivons dans notre logis et nous faisons le moins de bruit pour aller dans notre chambre. Notre, ça fait bizarre de dire cela. Nous nous mettons à l'aise et nous couchons.

-Je comprendrais si tu ne voulais plus rester avec moi. **Me dit-il en regardant le plafond et je tournais mon regard vers lui.**  
-Je n'ai jamais dit ça..Tu sais, les Elfes n'ont qu'un seul amour dans leur vie et je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, Bard. Alors, pour rien au monde je partirais loin de toi. **Il me regarde en souriant.**  
-Tu m'as appris beaucoup de choses sur les Elfes. Connais-tu les relations amoureuses des Hommes ?  
-J'en ai entendu parler. Vous êtes bien différent des Elfes.  
-Oui, il est vrai. Mais comme vous, nous pouvons avoir qu'un seul amour si nous trouvons notre âme-sœur. **M'explique t-il tout en me prenant la main.**  
-Tu as déjà eu une femme, tu as même des enfants Bard..  
-J'ai eu trois merveilleux enfants avec cette femme mais elle m'a été volée. Le destin en a décidé ainsi Kyrielle et je pense que c'est le destin qui t'a mené sur ma route. **Nous nous regardons dans les yeux et il pose sa main gauche sur ma joue.** Tout ça, était prévu depuis le début. Notre rencontre.  
-Tu crois ?  
-Oui. **Il se penche et m'embrasse chastement.**  
-Tu sais, j'ai peur..  
-Peur de quoi ?  
-Tu vas sûrement trouver une autre femme, une humaine peut-être et tu tombera amoureux d'elle et..**Il me coupe.**  
-Chuuuut, tu parles trop Kyrielle. **Il me colle contre lui et m'embrasse une nouvelle fois mais cette fois-ci, plus passionnément.**

Je réponds à son baisé en posant ma main dans son cou. Nos langues dansent ensemble et la façon dont elles se caressent font que c'est une sensation étrange mais érotique à la fois. Je frisonne de plaisir quand sa main gauche descend dans mon cou pour ensuite venir se poser sur ma hanche, sous mon vêtement en toile. Son touché est doux et sensuel à la fois, les papillons dans mon ventre batifolent, mon bas ventre émet une douce chaleur et le désir monte en moi.

Sa bouche délaisse la mienne et Bard vient se positionné au dessus de moi, entre mes jambes sans pour autant m'écraser, pour venir embrasser mon cou. J'incline ma tête sur le côté, fermant les yeux et m'exaltant du plaisir qu'il m'offre. J'ai envie de plus, j'ai envie de découvrir de nouvelles sensations. D'un coup, je ne sens plus sa bouche dans mon cou, j'ouvre alors les yeux et rencontre les siens et je fronce les sourcils.

-Puis-je t'enlever ceci ? **Il me montre ma chemise en toile et j'acquiesce vivement, peut-être trop en vue de son sourire en coin.**

C'est avec douceur qu'il fait passer mon vêtement par dessus ma tête et je rougis fortement à cause de son regard sur ma poitrine. J'ai tout de même une brassière mais c'est bien la première fois que je suis aussi dénudée devant un homme. Il m'embrasse du bout des lèvres pour ensuite me regarder tendrement.

-Si tu ne veux pas aller plus loin, dit le moi et j'arrêterais, d'accord ?  
-Oui..d'accord..  
-Veux-tu que j'enlève ma chemise, pour que tu sois moins mal à l'aise ?  
-Comme tu veux..oui, pourquoi pas..

Il me sourit une nouvelle fois, se redresse, enlève sa chemine et je découvre un torse bien sculpté, des abdominaux mit en évidence et quelques poils vers les pectoraux. Je rougis tout de même et détourne le regard. Son index et son pouce me tourne le visage et il en profite pour m'embrasser tout en me retirant ma brassière. J'ai le cœur qui bat affolement vite, le désir monte de plus en plus grâce à ses caresses sur mes épaules et ma poitrine. Dès qu'il effleure l'un de mes tétons, je me cambre un peu et gémis contre ses lèvres. Bard lâche ma bouche et vient suçoter mon téton droit, je gémis et me demande pourquoi cela fait autant de bien. Il continue un petit moment avant de s'attaquer à l'autre, qui me donne tout autant du plaisir. Et je sens toujours cette chaleur dans mon bas ventre et soudaine une question me vint en tête : ''Va t-on faire l'amour ?'' C'est ce que nous commençons de faire, non ? Il me semble en tout cas.

-Bard..**Dis-je en me figeant. Il me regarde et me questionne du regard.** Allons nous faire l'amour ?  
-Non, juste si tu le désire. **Me dit-il en me caressant la joue.**  
-Je ne l'ai jamais fais et j'ai peur..  
-Je sais mais j'irai doucement, c'est promit.  
-Tu sais, chez nous les Elfes, faire l'amour c'est pas juste pour le plaisir. Notre race ne fait pas souvent ce genre de chose, quand on fait l'amour c'est pour donner naissance.  
-Vraiment ?  
-Oui, pour nous c'est spécial et intime, l'adultère est inconcevable.  
-Je vois, **il fixe un point sur l'oreiller et je me sens tout d'un coup honteuse d'avoir gâchée ce moment.** Tu n'as pas envie alors ?  
-Ce n'est pas que j'ai pas envie, j'en ai très envie d'ailleurs mais..je sais pas, ce n'est pas le bon moment dans ma tête.  
-Je comprends. **Il se recouche à côté de moi et je m'empresse de remettre ma chemise en toile.**  
-Bonne nuit Bard..  
-Bonne nuit, Kyrielle.

Il m'embrasse sur le front avant de me prendre contre lui. Je souris, ferme les yeux et espère que ce moment dure pour longtemps. Demain sera bien différent, la guerre entre les Hommes, les Elfes et les Orcs approchent. Beaucoup vont mourir dans cette guerre et de nombreux pleurs se feront entendre pendant un certains temps. Je prie les Valar pour qu'aucune personnes que j'aime ne meurt, je ne veux pas voir mon Père ou Bard, gisant sur le sol couvert de sang, mort. Je crois que je ne m'en remettrais pas. Je pousse un soupire et essaie de penser à autre chose de plus joyeux avant de m'endormir. Comme ce qu'il vient de se passer entre Bard et moi, par exemple.

J'espère que cette guerre ne nous séparera pas.

* * *

**Désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai une autre fiction à écrire et je travaille aussi donc c'est pas facile pour écrire :/ Mais voilà le chapitre 12 j'espère qu'il vous a plu :3 ce petit moment entre Bard et Kyrielle ? La discussion entre Thranduil et sa fille ? Est-ce que Kyrielle va mourir dans cette guerre qui se prépare ? Bard ? Ses enfants ? ahah eh bien vous le saurez dans les prochains chapitres :p bisous xx**


	14. Chapter 13

C'est très tôt le lendemain que Bard nous réveille et j'ai vraiment peur de voir mourir mes proches. Je me lève sans enthousiasme et m'habille sans grande conviction. J'allais sortir de la chambre quand Bard me retient par le bras, je me retourne et fronce les sourcils en le regardant.

-Tu devrais rester ici, Kyrielle.  
-Quoi ? **M'exclamais-je, ahurie.**  
-Reste ici, avec les enfants. Surveille les et défend les en cas d'urgence.  
-Bard..Alfrid pourra le faire..  
-Je n'ai pas confiance en lui. **Me dit-il d'un ton dur.**  
-Écoute, **je retire mon bras de sa main et le regarde dans les yeux.** Les miens vont peut-être se battre et je ne peux pas les laisser. Je sais qu'ils ont plus d'expérience que moi, qu'ils savent se battre parce qu'ils ont été entraînés pour mais je veux leur montrer que je suis là, avec eux.  
-Kyrielle, je ne pense pas que Thranduil te laisserais combattre si la guerre arrivait.  
-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec vous ? **Lui demandais-je.**  
-Je ne veux pas te perdre. **Il prend mon visage en coupe.** La guerre n'est pas faite pour les femmes, occupe toi des enfants.  
-Non. **Il soupire et je continue :** Bard, je veux partir avec vous, demande aux femmes âgées de prendre soin de tes enfants, je ne pourrai pas rester assise, vous attendant en sachant que les orques arrivent pour tous nous tuer ! Je veux être là pour te protéger en cas de besoin..**Je pose mon front contre le sien et ferme les yeux.** Je veux être prêt de toi dans n'importe quelle situation.  
-Très bien.

Il m'embrasse puis nous sortons de la chambre pour aller voir les enfants. Ils sont tout les trois debout, devant la cheminée. Bard leur demande de bien faire attention à eux et il avertit son fils de protéger ses sœurs à tout prix. Je reste à l'écart, me demandant s'il ne serai pas préférable de rester avec eux et de bien les couvrir mais je ne saurai tenir en place à Dale. Je fus sortie de mes pensées par Tilda, qui venait de s'accrocher à mes jambes. Je baisse la tête et rencontre ses yeux larmoyant, je m'accroupis face à elle et elle vient me prendre dans ses bras. Je la serre contre moi en lui disant que tout ira bien. Elle sanglote contre mon épaule et je lui frotte le dos tout en regardant Bard, qui me fixe.

-Reste avec nous, **me supplia Tilda en resserrant ses bras autour de mon cou.**  
-Je ne peux pas mais je te promets que je reviendrais vivante. **Je la sers contre moi. **  
-Bain, rejoignez le marché avec les autres habitants. **Lui dit Bard.**  
-D'accord. Tilda, vient on y va.  
-Viens avec nous Kyrielle, **me dit la petite fille en me prenant la main et en me tirant avec elle.**  
-Tilda, je ne peux pas. Si mon peuple ne serai pas là, je serai venu avec vous mais ils sont là, dont mon père, et j'aimerai être à ses côtés pour..pour lui prouver qu'il peut être fier de moi. Tu comprends ? **Elle me regarde de ses yeux larmoyant et acquiesce.** Alors va avec ton frère et ta soeur et je te promets que dès que tout ceci sera terminé, je reviendrais près de toi, de vous. Tu as confiance en moi ? **Elle acquiesce de nouveau.** Va, maintenant.

Je lui embrassais le front et elle sortie de la maison en compagnie de son frère et sa soeur. Ce que je ressentais à ce moment là était indescriptible. C'était un mélange de joie, de peine et d'angoisse. Bard me regarda et je lui souris avant de m'approcher de lui et de lui dire qu'on pouvaient y aller. Il m'embrasse une dernière fois puis nous sortons de la maison pour rejoindre la tente de mon père. Nous le retrouvons, entrain de se faire apprêter pour la guerre.

-Je vous attendais Bard. **Dit-il avant de m'apercevoir.** Kyrielle, tu resteras ici avec les villageois. Certains doivent encore avoir besoin de soin.  
-Non père. **Lui dis-je et il fronça les sourcils en me regardant.** Je ne resterai pas ici. Je viens avec vous que vous le vouliez où non.  
-Il est hors de question que tu viennes avec nous.  
-Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que je crains contre treize nains ?  
-Je suis ton Roi et je t'ordonne de rester ici !  
-_Ada_..  
-Kyrielle. **Dit-il d'un ton sec et je baissais les yeux.**  
-Très bien, je reste ici et je vais m'occuper des personnes blessés.

Il sort de la tente et je sens le regard de mon amant sur moi mais je ne relève pas les yeux. Je sais que Thranduil à un pouvoir que nul autre n'aura sur moi et je sais que je suis faible devant lui mais je n'y peux rien, c'est mon Roi mais avant tout mon père. Je sors alors de la tente et suit mon père à travers les rues pour nous retrouver sur le pont à l'entrée de la ville qui donne une vue sur la Montagne. Je peux d'ailleurs voir l'armée de Thranduil devant celle-ci ainsi que quelques villageois de Lacville, armés. Faire la guerre pour pas grand chose me révolte mais à quoi bon que je donne mon point de vue, le Roi m'ordonnera de me taire et de m'occuper de mes affaires. Mon père monte sur sa monture, un grand cerf et attend que Bard en fasse de même sur le cheval blanc à ses côtés.

-Kyrielle. **Me dit mon amant en se postant devant moi.** Reste avec mes enfants.**J'acquiesce et il s'approche de moi pour prendre mon visage en coupe dans ses mains.** Je reviendrais.

Pour seule réponse, je l'embrasse. Et dans ce baisé, j'y mets tout les sentiments que j'ai à son égard. Il y répond avec la même ardeur avant qu'un raclement de gorge nous sépare l'un de l'autre. Je rougis en me disant que mon père nous regardaient et j'étais mal à l'aise tandis que Bard souriait. Il m'embrasse le front avant de monter sur son cheval et de partir au galop au côté de mon père. Je soupire et remonte jusqu'à la grande place du village.

Assise sur la fontaine au centre de la place, je fixais droit devant moi en me disant que je n'étais pas à ma place ici. A attendre et ne rien faire. Certes j'aurai pu aller vers les enfants de Bard et m'occuper d'eux, être auprès des blesser pour leur prodiguer des soins mais au fond de mon cœur, je sais que ce n'est pas ma place. Depuis que je suis partie de Mirkwood, je n'ai plus envie de rester à ne rien faire, au contraire, je veux aider et je veux surtout montrer à mon père qu'il peut être fier de moi. C'est ainsi que je me retrouve dans les écuries de Dale, à sceller un cheval gris pommelé pour ensuite monter sur son dos et partir au galop hors de la ville. Je ralentis mon destrier en vue des elfes et je me fraye un chemin entre eux. Je m'arrête pas loin et de là où je suis, je peux facilement voir le Roi, Bard et les Nains sur les remparts de leur Montagne. D'ailleurs, Thorin est entrain de pousser Bilbon par dessus ceux-ci quand la voix de Gandalf intervient. Il lui dit de lui redonner son cambrioleur en bonne état, chose qu'il fait. Il lui dit aussi qu'il fait un piètre Roi sous la Montagne en agissant ainsi et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec lui.

-Sommes-nous d'accord, **sonda mon amant.** L'Arkenstone en échange de ce qui nous a été promit. **Silence.** Que voulez-vous ? **De nouveau un silence puis un corbeau vient se poser près du Nain.** La paix ou la guerre ?  
-Je veux la guerre. **Répondit le Nain.**  
-NON ! **Criais-je alors en avançant au trot pour me mettre à côté de Bard. Celui-ci me regardait étonné alors que mon père avait une mine furieuse.**Thorin, comment pouvez-vous réagir ainsi après ce que les habitants de Lacville vous ai aidés ? Ce n'est pas digne d'un Roi ! Tout ce que vous aviez promit n'était que mensonge finalement, vous vouliez juste qu'ils vous laissent partir vers votre Montagne en échange d'or qu'ils n'avaient pas. Vous êtes horrible. Faire des promesses et ne pas les tenir. Vous n'êtes pas loyal Thorin. Si vous avez un peu de bon sens et de générosité en vous, donner leur la part qu'ils leur revient et la guerre n'aura pas lieu. Et puis, vous êtes inférieur à eux.  
-Je n'ai que faire de vos discours, elfe. **Cracha Thorin et je levais les yeux au ciel.** Cette Montagne m'appartient et tout ce qu'il y a dedans également. Je garderais mon or et ne la donnerai à personne ! Et pour votre gouverne, nous ne sommes pas seuls.

Après avoir dit cela, des bruits lourds d'armures se firent entendre sur notre droite. On tourna tous la tête pour apercevoir une armée Naine, lance et bouclier à la main. La guerre est vraiment déclarée alors. Mon père ordonna à ses soldats de se mettre en position de défense, ce qu'ils firent tandis que le Roi galopait pour se tenir devant eux. Bard en fit de même et je suivis le mouvement. Je me retrouvais entre mon père et mon amant. J'observais alors l'armée devant nous et pu voir quatre chars tirés par des gros boucs devant celle-ci puis mon regard se dirigea vers leur chef, monté sur un porc. J'entendais les Nains sur la Montagne acclamer leur compère et je soupirai discrètement. Le chef Nain s'arrêta sur une butte en terre et commença à parler de sa voix grave.

-Bien le bonjour. Comment allons-nous ? **Silence.** J'ai une proposition à vous faire si vous voulez bien m'accorder quelques instants. Pourriez-vous envisager..DE FOUTRE LE CAMPS ! **Les villageois reculèrent sous la peur mais Bard leur dit de ne pas bouger.**  
-Allons, voyons. Seigneur Daín. **Dit Gandalf en s'avançant et en inclinant la tête.**  
-Gandalf le gris. Dîtes à cette meute de s'en aller, **dit-il avant d'élever la voix,** où j'inonderais le sol de leur sang !  
-Il n'y a pas besoin d'une guerre entre les Nains, les Hommes et les Elfes. **S'écria Gandalf.** Une légion d'orcs marchent sur Erebor. Retirez votre armée.  
-Oh non ! Je ne retirerai mon armée devant aucun elfes. Et encore moins devant celui-ci, ce perfide roitelet.  
-_C'est lui le roitelet, je crois qu'il a oublié qu'il était Nain et bien plus petit que les elfes._ **Murmurais-je énervée contre ce Nain. Quand je tournais ma tête vers Thranduil, celui-ci avait un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres, sans doute du à ma réplique.**  
-S'il se tient entre moi et les miens, je fendrais sa jolie petite tête en deux ! On verra s'il sourit encore ! _Cria Daín et tous les Nains l'acclamaient._  
-Aussi aliéné que son cousin. **Dit Thranduil.**  
-Vous entendez les gars, c'est partit ! **Hurla t-il en faisant des allez et retours devant son armée.** Donnons une bonne raclée à ses saligots !  
-_Ada.._  
-_Rentre a Dale, Kyrielle. Cette guerre n'est pas pour toi. _**Il se tourne vers Bard.**Rester ici, ce sont le combat entre les Nains et les Elfes.

Il mena sont armée plus près des Nains et je restais près de Bard et des villageois, le cœur battant à forte pulsions. Soudain, des Nains montés sur des boucs se firent voir et galopaient droit sur nous. Thranduil ordonna à ses archers de bander leurs arcs puis de tirer, ce qu'ils firent mais en face, ils tirèrent de plus grosses flèches qui tourbillonnaient dans les airs pour briser celles des Elfes avant de venir s'écraser sur l'armée de Thranduil, tuant les immortels. J'écarquillais les yeux en voyant cela, tout comme beaucoup autour de moi. Cette manœuvre se répéta une deuxième fois avant que les guerriers Nains et leur boucs s'entre-chocs aux guerriers elfiques. Puis, se fut au tour de Daín et de ses autres guerriers de venir se battre.

Soudain, au loin, des bruits venant de sous la terre se firent entendre. On aurai dit que le sol allait s'effondrer. Puis, trois énormes bêtes sortirent de sous la terre, broyant celle-ci dans leur gueule. Le combat entre les Nains et les Elfes s'arrêta pour observer ce tableau. Gandalf qui était prêt de nous, nous dit que c'était les grands mange-terre. Ils disparaissent en laissant des trous géant d'où s'échappait des orcs. Mon cœur loupa un battement quand je les vis sortir de ces trous, les uns après les autres, comme ci il y en avait encore et encore.

-Oh non..Tout mais pas ça..Pas maintenant..**Dis-je en les voyant courir dans notre direction.**

La guerre était belle et bien là.

* * *

**Coucou. Alors oui, ça fait trèèèès**  
**longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de**  
**chapitre et j'avais d'ailleurs fait une**  
**pause pour celle-ci mais je viens de**  
**la reprendre et j'ai également fini d'**  
**écrire le dernier chapitre, enfin pas**  
**dernier puisque je vais la continuer**  
**ahah mais le dernier chapitre qui**  
**conclu cette aventure ^^**  
**J'espère que la suite vous plaira**  
**et n'hésiter pas à me donner vos**  
**impressions, bon comme mauvais.**  
**Bisous x**


	15. Chapter 14

Daín envoya alors ses troupes combattre les orcs qui arrivaient en masse. J'avais peur. Pour la première fois de ma longue vie, j'avais peur. C'était la première guerre à laquelle je participerai et j'espère bien la dernière. Il y en avait tellement et on étaient bien peu face à eux. Je regardais alors mon père, qui, je pense, hésitait à envoyer son armée combattre l'ennemi. Je jetais un regard derrière moi pour voir que les villageois était tout aussi apeurés que moi. Puis mes yeux se posèrent sur Bard, qui regardait les orcs avec effarement.

-_ADA !_ **Hurlais-je et mon père semblait revenir à lui.**

-_Soldats au combat,_ **ordonna t-il et plusieurs elfes y allèrent.** _Archers, tenez vous prêt._

La bataille commença alors, elfes et nains s'allièrent contre les orcs. Thranduil ordonna aux archers de tirer leur flèches jusqu'à ce qu'ils en aient plus. Au loin, je vis des trolls arriver et mon père commanda de les tuer, chose faites par les archers. Malgré la peur au ventre, je sortis mon épée de son fourreau et décidais de prendre part au combat.

-Kyrielle, non ! **Me dit Bard mais je ne l'écoutais pas et partit au galop vers les orcs.**

Du haut de mon cheval, je pus tuer facilement les créatures du mal. Je décapitais, tranchais des bras, plantait mon épée dans le ventre de l'ennemi. Mais ils étaient nombreux et il fallait regarder dans tout les sens pour ne pas être surpris. Du coin de l'œil, je vis mon père en plein combat sur son cerf. Tout comme moi, il tuait bon nombre d'orcs. Soudain, un bruit de cors se fit entendre et mon regard se tourna vers les trous géants qu'on fait les mange-terre. Là, je vis une autre armée d'orcs et de trolls marcher sur le ville. Oh non. Je fis faire demi-tour à mon cheval et galopait vers Bard et les villageois, tuant des orcs au passage.

-Bard ! **Criais-je pas loin de lui tout en combattant des orcs.** Dale va être envahit !

-Replis sur Dale, maintenant. **Dit-il aux villageois qui partirent au pas de course vers la ville, dirigé par mon amant.**

Pensant aux enfants, je mis mon cheval au galop et me dirigea moi aussi vers Dale. Je passais le pont et m'arrêtais sur la grande place où je vis les habitants courir dans tout les sens. Je mis pied à terre et cherchait Bard des yeux mais il devait certainement chercher ses enfants.

-Tilda ! Sigrid ! Bain ! **Appelais-je en courant dans les rues de la ville.** Bard !

Personne ne me répondit et je ne vis aucun des quatre autour de moi. J'entendais juste le cris des habitants mais aussi ceux des orcs qui étaient entrés dans la ville. Des hommes muni d'épées passèrent près de moi et je décidais de les suivre. Nous tombons nez à nez avec une bande d'orcs et le combat commença alors. Ils étaient bien trop fort pour nous mais on résistaient et on les tuaient sans scrupule. Puis soudain, sur ma gauche je vis les trois enfants de Bard courir, essayant de semer deux orcs.

Je me mis à courir dans leur direction et quand j'arrivais près d'eux, je vis qu'un orc était à terre, Sigrid protégeait Tilda de l'autre orc qui levait son arme sur Bain, allongé au sol. Je m'approchais un peu plus et avec vitesse, je pris une de mes dague à ma ceinture et la lançait sur l'orc que je touchais seulement à l'épaule. Il poussa un rugissement et se tourna vers moi, oubliant Bain qui se releva pour se mettre devant ses sœurs. Le monstre se jeta sur moi, son arme levée et s'ensuit un combat entre lui et moi. Je contrait ses attaques, esquivait ses coups comme je le pouvais avant que je ne lui donne un coup de pied dans son tibia qui le déséquilibra et je pus lui trancher la tête. J'enjambais son corps pour retrouver les enfants de Bard. Je me mis à genoux après avoir lâché mon épée et Tilda vient se jeter contre moi en pleurant. Sigrid frottait son dos tandis que Bain me remerciait.

-Tu es revenu, **me dit Tilda en se reculant.**

-Oui je suis là. Je te l'avais promit.

-Ou est notre père ? **Demanda Sigrid en prenant la main de sa sœur alors que je me relevais.**

-Je sais qu'il est ici mais je ne sais pas où exactement. Allons le chercher.

Je repris mon épée et les suivit dans une rue. C'est Sigrid qui le repéra dans une rue plus haute que la notre. Il était en train de combattre les orcs avec d'autres hommes. Les deux filles l'appelèrent et il se retourna, l'air heureux. Seulement, des pas lourds, des mugissements et des hurlements de femmes et d'hommes nous firent nous retourner pour nous retrouver presque nez à nez avec un troll. Instinctivement, je me mis devant les enfants pour les protéger.

-Reculez, **leur dis-je alors qu'il s'approchait, traînant son gourdin dans sa main droite.**

Il leva son rondin pour l'abaisser sur moi mais je fis un pas de côté et abaissa mon épée sur son avant bras pour essayer de lui couper. Surpris, il hurla de douleur et à l'aide de sa masse, il m'en donna un coup sur les côtes qui me fit voler contre un mur. Je tombais violemment sur le sol, lâchant mon épée pour me tenir les côtes en geignant de douleur. J'entendis Tilda m'appeler avant de crier quand le troll se mouva vers eux. De là où j'étais, je pouvais voir Bard descendre, à l'aide d'un chariot la rue ou ses enfants étaient menacés. Il leur cria de s'allonger sur le sol avant que le chariot ne passe au dessus d'eux. Il sauta alors sur le troll, épée tendu vers le monstre ou elle se planta dans son cœur, le faisant mourir instantanément.

-Kyrielle, **entendis-je alors que j'avais fermé les yeux.** Kyrielle, ouvre les yeux.**J'obéis et je pouvais voir Bard l'air inquiet, penché au dessus de moi, ses enfants derrière lui.**

-Bard..

-Papa, est-ce qu'elle va mourir ? **Demanda Tilda les larmes aux yeux.**

-Non chérie, elle a juste reçu un mauvais coup. **Il dégage mon visage de mes cheveux.** Est-ce que tu peux te lever ?

-Je crois..**Il m'aide à me relever et je grimace de douleur.**

-Où as-tu mal ? **Il me maintient contre lui.**

-Aux côtes mais ça va aller, **dis-je en me baissant et en ramassant mon épée.**Allons mettre les enfants en lieu sûr.

Nous marchons le plus vite possible en hauteur de la ville avant que Bard ne retiennent ses enfants. Il leur dit de rassembler les femmes et les enfants et de les mener à la Grande Salle. Sigrid intervint en disant qu'ils voulaient être avec lui mais Alfrid arrive d'on ne sait où et dit à mon amant qu'il allait s'en occuper. Il pousse alors les filles qui se mettent à courir en direction de la grande salle. Bard lui dit qu'il comptait sur lui pour revenir aider les hommes à combattre puis il dit à son fils de veiller sur elles avant qu'ils ne partent. Dans la rue en face de nous, des orcs arrivèrent ainsi que des hommes. J'allais y aller mais la main de mon amant me retenu, me ramenant contre lui.

-Toi aussi tu vas à la Grande Salle, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive autre chose.

-Bard je vais bien, ce n'est rien. **Lui dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.**

-Kyrielle, j'ai cru que tu étais morte tout à l'heure..**Je baisse les yeux avant qu'il ne pose sa main sur ma joue.** Regardes moi. **Je le fais.** Veille sur eux.

-Bard..**Il pose son front sur le mien.** D'accord..je vais veiller sur eux.

-Merci. **Il m'embrasse avant de me lâcher et de commencer à partir.**

-Bard. **Il se retourne.** Je..reviens nous vivant.

-Promit.

Il me sourit avant d'aller aider les hommes. Je remis mon épée dans mon fourreau et trottinait vers la Grande salle en me tenant les côtes. Sur le chemin, j'aidais des femmes et des enfants à aller plus vite et je remarquais que les enfants de Bard n'étaient pas loin, ce qui me rassura. Je vis également Alfrid qui poussait tout le monde pour rentrer dans la Grande salle le plus rapidement possible. Une fois que nous fûmes tous à l'intérieur, nous barricadons la porte avec des tables et d'autres meubles que nous trouvons.

Pour ne pas penser au combat dehors, je soigne certaines femmes, hommes et enfants qui ont été blessés lors de l'attaque des orcs. De temps en temps, je regardais Tilda, Sigrid et Bain comme pour me rassurer qu'ils étaient toujours là et non dehors avec ces monstres. Après avoir soigné la plupart d'entre eux, je retournais vers les enfants et attendaient. Mes côtes me faisait encore mal, surtout quand je bougeais et respirait mais je me dis que ça aurai pu être pire.

Plusieurs heures se sont écoulés, deux ou trois et j'avais envie de sortir d'ici et d'aider les hommes. Je ne pouvais pas rester ici à me poser des questions et à me demander si Bard était toujours en vie ou s'il était mort. A chaque fois que je pensais à cela, mon cœur se serrait et j'avais l'impression d'étouffer.

-On ne peut pas rester ainsi, à attendre. **Dit une femme.** Peut-être que certains et certaines d'entre vous le peuvent mais moi non. Je ne peux pas faire comme ci de rien était, alors allons aider nos hommes et nos enfants ! Allons nous battre à leur côté ! **S'écria t-elle en prenant une lance et une petite épée.**

-Ceux qui peuvent se battre et le veulent, venez avec nous. **Dis-je en me levant et en sortant mon épée.** Les autres, rester ici et fermer bien la porte derrière nous.**Je m'adressais ensuite aux enfants de Bard :** Vous restez ou vous venez avec moi ?

-On vient avec toi. **Me dit Tilda en se levant.**

-Très bien mais rester bien près de moi, Bain trouve toi une épée et allons-y.

-Alfrid Lickspittle. **Entendis-je non loin de moi et je me tournais pour voir Alfrid et la femme qui avait prit la parole plus tôt, face à face. Alfrid portait des vêtements de femme et je levais les yeux au ciel.** Tu n'es qu'un lâche !

-Un lâche, **s'indigna t-il.** Un homme qui a le courage de porter un corset.

-T'es pas un homme mais une poule mouillée. **Plusieurs rirent.** En avant !

-Venez. **Dis-je aux enfants et nous sortons tous de la Grande salle.**

On entendaient encore le bruit du fer et les rugissements que poussaient les orcs. Tilda prit ma main et nous marchons dans les rues, à la recherche de nos compagnons. J'entendis alors un cors, celui des Elfes et je fus soulagée de savoir mon père en vie. Suivit des enfants, je courais vers le son qui provenait du cors et je fus stupéfaite de voir autant de cadavre de mon peuple. Sur le chemin, nous croisons des orcs, ils étaient peu nombreux et avec Bain, nous avons pu les tuer facilement.

-_Ada._ **Dis-je en le voyant. Je passais par dessus bon nombre de cadavre pour me poster à ses côté.** _Ada.._**Répétais-je alors qu'il regardait devant lui.**

-Kyrielle, **il tourne son visage vers moi et dans ses yeux, je pus y lire de la tristesse mais aussi de la colère.** _Tu es en vie._ **J'acquiesce avec lenteur.**

-_Que vous arrive t-il Ada ?_

-_Plus une goutte de sang d'elfe coulera. C'est fini._

-_Vous partez ? Mais les Hommes ont encore besoin de nous, il y a encore des orcs._

-_J'ai dis, plus une goutte._ **Me dit-il avec hargne et je baissais les yeux.**_Rentrons._ **Il commence à marcher vers la sortie.**

-Non. **Il s'arrête et se retourne pour me regarder.** Je ne viendrais pas avec vous, père. Vous savez pourquoi.

-Fait attention à toi, Kyrielle.

Je pose mon avant bras sur mon cœur et incline la tête avant de repartir à travers les rues avec les enfants de Bard. Avec Bain, nous tuons les orcs qui bloquait notre passage en faisant bien attention à ce que Sigrid et Tilda ne soient pas en danger. Je cherchais Bard des yeux et je le vis au loin, vivant. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite et un sourire se colla à mes lèvres. Nous le rejoignons et je mis les enfants à l'abri, sous une alcôve avant de me mettre à côté de Bard, qui venait de sauver la vie à Alfrid.

-Debout. **Lui dit Bard alors qu'il ramassait des pièces d'or qu'il mettait dans son corset.**

-Fichez moi la paix ! Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir. Les gens vous ont fait confiance et vous ont écoutés. **Lui répond Alfrid.** Le manteau de Maître était là, vous n'aviez cas le saisir. **Il se relève et nous regarde.** Et vous l'avez jeter aux oubliettes, pourquoi ? **Il met ses mains sur ses hanches. Bard tourne alors sa tête vers ses enfants puis sur moi et j'entends Alfrid râlé avant de le voir contourné le troll.**

-Alfrid, ton jupon dépasse. **Lui dit Bard et Alfrid s'en va en pestant.** Que faîtes vous ici ? Je croyais que vous deviez rester dans la Grande Salle.

-Nous avons décidé de vous aider. **Je regardais le troll mort tout en m'exprimant :** Ne dit rien. Ne nous empêche pas de rester près de toi, Bard. Je préfère être ici, avec toi, que de rester enfermée dans une salle en attendant que la bataille se termine. Je ne veux pas me poser des questions telles que : « est-ce qu'il est encore vivant ? » ; « Où est-il ? » ; « Est-il mort ? ». **Je le regarde.** Je ne veux pas attendre qu'on vienne me dire que tu es mort..Je ne veux pas me dire que tu es mort alors que moi, je suis restée enfermée dans une salle sans rien faire, à attendre. Je ne veux pas me dire que c'est de ma faute si tu n'es plus là, que je n'ai pas pu te protéger.

-Et moi je ne veux pas mourir devant toi, ni te voir mourir.

-Je préfère te voir mourir à mes côtés en me disant que je t'aurai protégé du début à la fin que de te savoir mort sans moi. **Lui dis-je les larmes aux yeux.**

Il me regarde, ému, avant de me coller à lui et de m'embrasser. Je laisse couler mes larmes tout en répondant à son baisé. J'entends les enfants s'émouvoir et nous nous décollons l'un de l'autre, sans se quitter des yeux. **_Je t'aime_**, j'aurai voulu le lui dire mais ces mots étaient comme coincé dans ma gorge. Peut-être que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour le lui dire.

-Les aigles ! **Criait quelqu'un.** Les aigles arrivent !

Je tournais ma tête vers les remparts et regardait le ciel pour effectivement voir les aigles. Je souris en me disant que nous étions sauvés et que nous remporterons cette bataille. Enfin, nous allons en venir à bout de ces monstres. Enfin, la paix reviendra, pour un certains temps je l'espère.

Et enfin, nous pourrons vivre heureux.


	16. Chapter 15

Plusieurs jours se sont écoulés depuis la bataille et nous avons repris le cours de nos vies. Beaucoup on perdu la vie et beaucoup pleurent la perte de leur époux, enfants et proches.

Après que la bataille fût terminé, accompagné des enfants et de Bard, nous nous sommes retrouvés sur la place de la ville. Des cadavres étaient allongés partout, pleurés par leur proche et je les regardais, impuissante. Bard a alors demandé à ce que tout les morts soient emmenés ici et nous y avons passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Mes côtes me faisaient souffrir mais je ne disais rien, pour ne pas inquiéter Bard qui me regardait souvent, trop souvent d'ailleurs.

En fin d'après-midi, Tauriel est arrivé à Dale et quand j'ai aperçus son visage baigné de larmes, je me suis dit qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave. J'ai alors couru jusqu'à elle et dès qu'elle m'a vue, elle a fondu en larme en me prenant contre elle. Je l'ai serré dans mes bras et elle m'a dit que Kili était mort sous ses yeux. Je l'ai alors réconforté comme je l'ai pu, lui disant que là où il est qu'il veillerait sur elle. Nous nous sommes mises à l'écart et elle m'a dit ce qu'elle ressentait maintenant qu'il n'était plus là. Un vide. Un trou béant dans son cœur qui lui faisait mal. Atrocement mal. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai pris conscience que je ressentirais la même chose quand Bard partira.

Le lendemain, nous avons appris par Gandalf que Thorin et Fili était également mort. Nous étions tous en deuil. Mon père est revenu avec des elfes pour récupérer les corps de ses guerriers. Il m'a annoncé que Legolas était partit rejoindre les rôdeurs au Nord et j'en fût attristé. Je ne l'avais plus revu depuis l'attaque du dragon et j'aurai aimé parler avec lui avant son départ. Mettre les choses aux clairs entre nous car je savais qu'il était en colère contre moi.

Deux jours plus tard, les corps des victimes de la guerre furent enterrés près de Dale alors que ceux des orcs ont été brûlés. J'avais été convié au funéraille de Thorin, Kili et Fili le lendemain par Gandalf avec Tauriel. Il voulait que je vienne car je les avaient aidés, en quelque sorte, à reprendre leur Montagne, la présence de ma sœur est parce qu'elle avait eu un lien avec Kili. Le magicien m'a avoué que c'était Balin qui avait eu l'idée de nous faire venir et j'en étais ému.

C'est richement habillées que nous arrivâmes devant la Montagne. Gandalf nous accueillit chaleureusement et nous le suivâmes dans Erebor. L'architecture était magnifique et c'était dur à imaginer que des Nains avaient fait tout cela. Nous arrivâmes au cœur de la Montagne, les Nains des Monts de fer sont debout sur une terrasse, muni de bougie allumée. Au centre de cette pièce, trois socles funéraires ou reposaient Thorin, Kili et Fili y étaient construit. De part et d'autre, deux grandes statuts qui représentait des Nains tenait la plate-forme sur lequel les socles reposaient. C'était magnifique.

Nous arrivâmes sur la plate-forme et pu voir un très grand homme près d'un plus petit qui tenait un chapeau dans ses main et ou de la fiente d'oiseau cheminait de ses cheveux à sa barbe. Gandalf alla se poster près d'eux, tout comme Tauriel, et je me tournais vers les Nains et le hobbit qui étaient alignée derrière les socles. Je sortis alors de ma poche, l'Arkenstone que Bard m'avait donné pour la remettre à Thorin. Je m'approchais du socle sur lequel reposait Thorin et je posai le joyau entre ses mains avant de me reculer et de mettre près du grand Homme. Après cela, les Nains et le hobbit firent le tour des socles, pleurant pour certains, des mines triste pour les autres.

-Le Roi est mort. **Dit Gandalf puis les Nains se tournèrent vers ceux des Monts de fer.**

-Longue vie au Roi ! **S'écria Balin en levant son épée. Tous firent pareil et Daín, inclina la tête en remerciement.**

Quand nous sortîmes de la Montagne, j'entendis le son d'un cors en provenant de Dale. Je remontais sur mon cheval mais avant que nous ne partions, Balin me retient. Dans ses mains, il tenait une boîte en bois. Je fronçais les sourcils en regardant cette boîte. Qu'est-ce donc ?

-Il me semble que cela appartient au Roi Thranduil. Pourriez-vous les lui remettre ?

-Les gemmes de Lasgalen. **Dis-je en prenant le coffret qu'il me donnait.** Je vous remercie Maître Nain. Le Roi sera ravie de les revoir. **Je souris.**

-Oh je n'en doute pas. **Il me sourit également.** Oh avant que je n'oublie, pourriez-vous dire à Bard que leur part leur serons remise dans moins de deux jours.

-Je le lui dirais.

J'inclinais ma tête et partit au galop vers Dale en compagnie de ma sœur, qui n'avait rien dit depuis plusieurs heures. Nous y retrouvons tous les villageois, Bard et ses enfants. Je leur dis que leur part du trésors sera remise dans moins de deux jours et tous s'exclamèrent de joie.

Deux mois plus tard, la ville de Dale a été reconstruite et tout les habitants étaient heureux. La bataille était loin derrière nous mais les morts toujours dans nos cœurs. Avec Bard et ses enfants, nous habitions une maison dans les hauteur de la ville, car selon les villageois, c'était là la place d'un seigneur. Tauriel avait habité un certains temps avec nous, le temps qu'elle se remette de la mort de Kili avant de repartir vers Eryn Lasgalen, ou elle avait remit les gemmes à son Roi.

Nous étions heureux et en paix.

* * *

**Voilà la fin de cette première**

**histoire. Car oui, je vais la**

**continuer parce que j'ai des**

**idées pour la suite ahah donc**

**j'espère que vous continuerez**

**de lire les aventures de Kyrielle**

**, Bard et de ses enfants :)**

**Je vous fais de gros bisous**

**et à bientôt**

**x**


	17. Livre 2 - Prologue

Deux ans venait de s'écoulé depuis la bataille des cinq armées et la paix règne sur la Terre du Milieu. Certains orcs pullulaient encore tout comme les gobelins mais ils se faisaient rare, depuis que Sauron avait été exilé, ils n'osaient plus attaquer village et Royaume. Arda était en paix, mais pour combien de temps ?

Kyrielle avait élu domicile à Dale auprès de Bard, Seigneur de la ville, et de ses enfants. Elle était comme une mère pour eux et tout allait pour le mieux entre eux. Seulement, un élément va venir perturber leur petite vie paisible. Quel sera t-il et quel ampleur prendra t-il ?

Une vie est faite de détails. Mais un détail peu changer une vie.

La meilleure preuve de l'amour, c'est la confiance.


	18. Livre 2 - Chapitre 16

-Maman ! **Cria Tilda devant la maison alors que j'épluchais des pommes de terre.**

Tilda était la seule des trois enfants à m'appeler maman. Sigrid et Bain préférait m'appeler par mon prénom et je respectais leur choix. Après tout je n'étais pas leur mère biologique. Des trois, j'étais plus proche de Tilda, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais il y a un lien très fort entre nous depuis que j'habitais avec eux.

Après que Dale ai été reconstruite, la vie à repris son cours. Le commerce entre les Elfes, les Hommes et les Nains a recommencé. Dale n'était pas seulement une ville peuplé d'Hommes, il y avait aussi des elfes qui avaient voulu rester ici avant de se rendre sur les Terres Immortelles. Bard, étant le Seigneur de Dale, n'y a vue aucune opposition et ils se sont fait une place parmi les mortels.

Bard étant le Roi de Dale, il a voulu que je devienne la Reine, seulement pour cela il faut que nous soyons marié et pour le moment, je ne veux pas. Je l'aime certes, mais je ne suis pas encore prête à me marier et à devenir Reine. Et puis, je n'oublie pas qu'il a déjà eu une femme, qu'il était déjà marié avant que sa femme décède et que je n'arrive. Dans un sens je suis un peu jalouse. Il est mon premier et dernier amour alors que je suis son deuxième amour. Tout ce qu'il partage avec moi, il l'a déjà vécu des années auparavant. Alors, pour le moment je suis toujours princesse.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, j'ai eu quelques nouvelles de mon père et de Tauriel, ma sœur. Thranduil est encore pire qu'avant, il est plus froid, distant avec tout le monde, reste souvent enfermé dans ses appartement et il boit beaucoup, encore plus qu'avant. J'étais inquiète quand Tauriel m'a fait part de cela. D'après elle, c'est parce que Legolas et moi sommes partit. Pour ce qui est de Tauriel, elle se remet petit à petit de la mort de Kili mais il reste gravé dans sa mémoire jour et nuit. Elle m'a parlé de ses rêves et ses cauchemars. Dans ses rêves, elle se voyait avec lui et leurs enfants, heureux et uni. Dans ses cauchemars, elle le revoyait mourir devant ses yeux et son impuissance face à cela.

-Maman vient voir. **M'appela t-elle une nouvelle fois et je soupirai. Que voulait-elle ?**

Je posais la pomme de terre et mon couteau sur la table, m'essuie rapidement les mains avant de sortir dehors. Nous étions au printemps, les fleurs commençaient à fleurir, les arbres retrouvaient leur feuilles, les oiseaux revenaient en nombre et les animaux sauvages sortaient des sous bois. Le ciel était bien bleu en ce jour et le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel. Les rues grouillaient de monde et tout était joyeux.

-Maman ! **Rouspéta Tilda en tirant sur le bas de ma robe. Je souris et baissa la tête.**  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tilda ? Pourquoi es-tu si impatiente ?  
-C'est Sigrid. **Elle me prend la main et me tire.**  
-Sigrid ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Tilda !

Elle ne me répond pas et me tire de toute ses forces pour que je la suive. Elle me traîne à travers plusieurs rues où les habitants me salut puis elle s'arrête enfin derrière un mur. Je fronce les sourcils en la voyant se pencher et regarder derrière. Où est Sigrid ? Je croyais qu'elle allai me mener à elle.

-Tilda, je ne vois pas ta sœur.  
-Elle est là, regarde.

Je me penche alors et regarde ce qu'elle regardait et je fus surprise d'y trouver Sigrid en belle compagnie. Elle était assise sur un banc en pierre avec un garçon et ils étaient en train de parler en se regardant dans les yeux. Je souris en trouvant cette scène vraiment mignonne. Je me cache de nouveau derrière le mur et baisse mes yeux sur Tilda, qui me regarde en souriant.

-Ce n'est pas très bien d'espionner ta sœur.  
-Je ne l'espionne pas. Je passais par là pour rentrer quand je les ai vue et je voulais savoir ce qu'ils se disent.  
-Et tu as pensé à moi. **Je souris.** Mais je ne te dirai pas ce qu'ils se disent Tilda. **Je reprends le chemin jusqu'à la maison.**  
-Pourquoi ? **Elle me suit.**  
-Parce que ça ne nous regarde pas. Si ta sœur veut t'en parler, elle t'en parlera mais ne l'espionne plus, compris Tilda ?  
-Oui..Mais elle ne me parle jamais. Moi je lui dis tout mais elle..  
-Tilda. **Je m'arrête et m'accroupis devant elle en lui prenant les mains.** Si Sigrid ne te dit rien, c'est parce qu'elle a sûrement une raison.  
-Laquelle ?  
-Tu es une vrai pipelette, **je lui souris.** Et je pense que si elle ne te dit rien, c'est en partit pour ceci.  
-C'est quoi une pipelette ? **Me demande t-elle.**  
-Tu parles tout le temps et tu dis beaucoup de chose qu'il ne faut pas dire.  
-Oh..Comme l'autre jour quand j'ai dis à papa que je t'avais vue pleurer ?  
-Oui. **Je baisse les yeux.**  
-Pourquoi tu pleurais d'ailleurs ?  
-Rentrons à la maison. **Je dis pour ne pas répondre à sa question.**

La journée toucha à sa fin, Sigrid était rentrée il y a peu de temps le sourire aux lèvres et un air rêveur. Bain venait de rentrer alors que je préparais le dîner et il nous raconta sa journée, il est forgeron et ce métier lui plaît beaucoup. Nous allons passer à table quand Bard fit son apparition. Il souriait mais je voyais, à son air grave, qu'il y avait quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Il embrasse ses enfants sur le front en leur demandant comment s'est passé leur journée, avant de venir dans la cuisine où j'étais entrain de mettre le poisson dans un grand plat.

-Bonsoir, **lui dis-je en souriant et il vient m'embrasser tendrement.** Ta journée était comment ?  
-Comme toute les autres, **soupira t-il en regardant par la fenêtre.** Tu te souviens que j'avais envoyé une patrouille surveiller ce qu'il se passait à l'ouest. **J'acquiesce.**Des orcs les ont surpris.  
-Des orcs ? **Je m'exclame en ouvrant grand les yeux.** Je pensais qu'ils étaient repartit au Mordor..  
-Je le pensais aussi mais..**Il fût interrompu par Tilda qui arriva dans la cuisine.**  
-On mange bientôt ?  
-Oui, installez vous on arrive. **Lui dis-je en souriant avant qu'elle ne parte.** On en parle quand les enfants seront couchés.

Il acquiesce puis nous passons à table. Durant tout le repas, Bain nous raconta comment il avait forgé une épée et malgré que nous connaissons sa façon de faire, il nous raconte tout le temps ses journées le soir, nous l'écoutons attentivement. Je jetais souvent des regards vers Sigrid et je voyais qu'elle n'écoutait rien de ce que son frère disait. Elle mangeait la tête dans les nuages et je trouvais cela adorable. Elle était sans doute amoureuse.

-Et toi Tilda, qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? **Lui demanda son père.**  
-Ce matin je suis restée à la maison, j'ai aidé maman à faire le ménage et l'après-midi j'ai été jouer avec Marguerite et Prisca sur la grande place. **Raconta t-elle en finissant ses pommes de terre.** Et j'ai aussi espionné Sigrid avec un garçon.  
-Quoi ? **Dit la concernée.** Tu as fais quoi ?

A cet instant je fermais les yeux et soupirai en me disant que Tilda n'en loupait pas une. Voilà, maintenant une dispute entre les deux sœurs éclataient et je suis sûr que les voisins pouvaient tout entendre au vue des fenêtres ouvertes.

-Les filles ça suffit ! **Gronda Bard.** Tilda présente des excuses à ta sœur.  
-Pardon..**Dit-elle en baissant les yeux sur son assiette.**  
-Et toi Sigrid, on devra parler. **Je le regarde en fronçant les sourcils.**  
-Parler de quoi, père ? **Demanda t-elle.**  
-De ce garçon.  
-Mais..  
-Pas de mais.

Elle soupira, regarda sa sœur avec colère avant de terminer son repas. Le reste du dîner se fit en silence. Les filles m'aidèrent à faire la vaisselle avant que je ne dise à Tilda d'aller prendre un bain. Sigrid alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre et Bain resta dans le salon à parler avec son père.

Plus tard, après des élévations de voix de Sigrid et Bard, celle-ci sortie précipitamment de la maison, les larmes aux yeux. Mon amant la suivit en l'appelant mais je le retiens par le bras en lui disant de la laisser tranquille pour ce soir. Il se passa une main sur son visage puis alla dans la salle d'eau. Je fini de ranger la vaisselle avant de le rejoindre.

-Bard..**Dis-je en le regardant se déshabiller.** Tu n'aurai pas du faire ça.  
-C'est mon devoir de connaître les sentiments de ma fille. **Il rentre dans le bain sans m'adresser un regard.**  
-Je sais mais tu n'aurai pas du lui dire tout ce que tu lui as dit. **Je m'adosse à la porte.** Elle est encore jeune, elle a le droit de connaître ce qu'est l'amour, même s'il n'est que passager. Et même si ce garçon n'est pas à ton goût.  
-Je sais mais je me dois de la protéger comme tout père doit le faire. **Me dit-il et je souris.**  
-Oui mais ce n'était pas une raison d'élever la voix. Si elle ne veut pas te dire qui est ce garçon c'est peut-être parce qu'elle n'est pas encore sûr de ses sentiments ou parce qu'ils ne sont pas..ensemble.  
-Vient. **Me dit-il en tendant sa main vers moi.**  
-Avec toi ? **Il acquiesce, je m'approche, enlève ma robe et entre dans le bain en m'asseyant entre ses jambes et en calant mon dos contre son torse.** Je t'aime.  
-Je t'aime, **me répond t-il en encerclant ma taille de ses bras et en posant sa tête sur mon épaule droite.**  
-Mon père pensait que je n'étais pas amoureuse de toi. **Dis-je en souriant.**  
-Ah oui ?  
-Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a pensé ça. Peut-être voulait-il me protéger en me faisant croire le contraire.  
-Te protéger ?  
-Tu es mortel Bard..**Je murmure et il attrape mes doigts pour les entrelacer avec les miens sous l'eau.**  
-Ne parlons pas de ça. Ne parlons pas de chose qui font mal. **Il embrasse ma joue et je ferme les yeux.**  
-Parlons des orcs.  
-Ils viennent du Nord-Ouest. Ils doivent se cacher à Gundabad et sortir quand ils ont faim.  
-Il faut faire plus attention alors. Tu penses qu'ils vont vouloir venger leur Maître ?  
-Non, ils sont trop bête. Ils leur faut un chef pour les commander.  
-J'espère qu'ils ne viendront pas nous attaquer sans que l'on soient préparés.  
-Je l'espère.

Mais il faut toujours se méfier de l'ennemi.


End file.
